Visiting Aliens
by AzureZephyr
Summary: Ben10xRanma Grandpa Max decides that a trip to Nerima is what the three Tennysons need to relax. Not long after they arrived, the resident chaos magnet AKA Ranma Saotome crashes in and brings not only more chaos to the their lives, but a second omnitrix
1. Against the Odds

I want to thank everyone who had replied to this story when I was still trying to come up with a good plot. I think I got it down XDD. Well, I hope this story works out, like I said before this is my first Ranma ½ fanfic.

Hmm…well guess I should go over a few things. Ben and Gwen are going to be older at least 14 and there may be some slight OCC since I may mess up the personalities but I'll try to get them as close as possible. So anyway onwards with the prologue oh and Ben is going to read the disclaimer. _hands Ben the script_

Ben: _holding up script_ AzureZephyr doesn't own Ben10 or Ranma ½ in any way. Flames will be used as fuel for Heatblast_. flash of green light and Heatblast appears burning the script_

AzureZephyr:……..Ben…that was my only copy and I needed that for the next chapter…

Ben: Ehehe whoops

AzureZephyr: T x T

* * *

A lone ship in another galaxy floated quietly, at least that's how it was on the outside, on the inside though a large menacing figure was doing a lot of shouting. His blood red eyes narrowed as he glared at the screen in front of him. Large tubes and wires were connected to his arms and seemed to pulse as each second passed by as did his grip on the armrest of his seat. 

"Where is that report from that blasted SCIENTIST?" the figure growled looking around at the minions surrounded the various other equipment in the control room.

"S-solider number 265 has gone to check on him lord Vilgax." One of them replied.

"He better get here soon if he wishes to remain ON the ship for delaying me on the experiment." Vilgax snarled leaning back into his chair.

The other minions looked at each other and were glad that they weren't in the soldier's shoes at the moment.

"NYX!!!" a deep voice shouted that echoed throughout the hollow ship. A figure garbed in a long white scientist coat suddenly stiffened as he turned his head and looked towards the hard metal doors. Two giant golden feathered wings were folded behind the alien as he turned his head and a feathered head turned towards the door as gold orbs stared at the armored guard stomping through.

"Must you be so loud?" sighed Nyx as he rubbed the bridge above his beak. "this ship is large and hollow enough that I could hear you shouting from three corridors over."

"Lord Vilgax wants a report on the process of the project." The guard growled at the bird-like alien. The yellow orbs narrowed angrily.

"It's still unstable. Tell your _Lord Vilgax_ that until I sustain the device's energy it won't be of any use to him unless he plans to blow himself up." Ark snapped back.

"You better watch your mouth birdie, don't forget about what Lord Vilgax can DO not only to you." Sneered the guard as he turned to walk out of the room. He was muttering under his breath and was about to open the doors, but he got a little help from Nyx as he opened his break and a loud screech erupted, the force of the sonic attack slamming into the guard and threw him into a metal wall as the doors closed slammed shut.

Breathing heavily, the alien sighed as he slumped down. Taking out a pendent underneath his coat he opened it and a hologram of him and two other people appeared, making Nyx stare longingly at it.

"Zack…Aria …" he whispered sadly. Growling at himself he quickly stood up and slammed his fists into the controls in front of him making him drop the pendent and slightly dent the machinery.

"Damn that Vilgax!! Why…why the hell did it have to be me and my family!?" he said to himself. "if I had never taken that disc that Myaxx had tried to get rid of, would my family and home planet be safe?"

_ FlashBack _

"_Myaxx? What are you doing with Sir Azmuth's notes?" Nyx asked as he entered a room with an alien similar to Vilgax was standing trying to hide something._

"_Nyx!?" the green alien replied turning around quickly as her back hit the tables behind her, scattering papers everywhere. "What the hell are you doing here!? Didn't Azmuth send you home already?" Myaxx replied._

_The humanoid griffin raised a feather eyebrow and shook his head. "Sir Azmuth wanted me to check his lab before he moved. You still haven't answered my question Myaxx." He replied._

"_Nothing…I just finished putting something together. I'll go see what the shrimp wants." The female alien muttered making Nyx sigh._

"_You know, maybe its how you address Sir Azmuth that he refuses to give you credit Myaxx." Nyx stated as Myaxx just threw the griffin a look._

"_He wouldn't give me credit even if I DID respect him." She grumbled as Nyx moved to the side to allow the bigger alien to pass him._

_Grinning a bit to himself, Nyx couldn't help but be amused by how Sir Azmuth's and his assistant argue over almost every little thing with the project. Moving towards the tables with papers scattered among them, he set to work on putting them away in order. His fingers brushed some papers aside, something small and circular rolled from the table onto the floor, catching his attention._

"_A mini disc?" he said to himself picking it up. _

_He looked it over and it was small enough for the galvan scientist to hold under his arm. "I'll just hold this for Sir Azmuth." Sighed Nyx as he opened his pendent and placed the mini disc there._

_ End of Flashback _

He had found out later what exactly what was on the mini disc…they were the blueprints and detailed notes on everything someone would need to know about the omnitrix. Nyx had discovered it by accident when the mini disc had somehow melded with the holographic programming of the picture of his family, so he was the only one who could get to the plans. It had taken a drastic attack on his home and capturing of his family to bring him onto the ship and forced to make a second omnitrix.

Looking at the slight dent and crackling of electricity in the machinery he picked up his pendent and pocketed it as he walked over to take a look at the machine. "At least there isn't any permanent damage." He said to himself as he pressed a few buttons and a large tube appeared holding a single device floating inside. Imputing a code, a large diagram of the device showed on a second screen, showing Nyx that everything was in the green.

"Everything looks stable enough, but I rather put off giving this thing to Vilgax anytime soon." The griffin muttered looking around carefully for anyone approaching the laboratory. Remembering something, Nyx plucked a feather from one of his wings and dropped it into a slot on the machine. He looked up and saw his feather entering the tube and soon was absorbed into the omnitrix.

**:: Scanning…scanning….scanning complete…Planet Scythia: inhabitant Valeth, Nyx DNA synchronization complete::**

"There, now my species have been added to the list." Nyx said closing the panel. All of a sudden, the screen that was displaying the omnitrix's statistics started going static.

"Damn…maybe I hit it harder then I thought." He muttered to himself as he removed one of the panels and tried rewiring it to get the statistics back. After a few attempts he heard the static gone he stepped back and was about to go back to work until he heard a familiar voice coming from the other screen.

"We will NOT give into your demands you monster. "An elderly looking alien similar to Nyx stated scowling.

"Commander Ark!?" Nyx shouted as he stared at the other griffin alien. Nyx stared in disbelief as the screen showed that it was indeed the commander of his race's defenses along with the leader and council behind him.

"We will not allow you to deprive our planet of its natural resources to make weapons for your plans." The leader stated stepping up next to Commander Ark, in all her glory, wearing the emblem and crown of her people.

"A…Aria…." Nyx whispered as he stared at his beloved defying the alien that had captured him.

If Vilgax mouth was showing, he would be smirking at the two in front of the screen.

"You seem to forget Lady Aria of the captive I have on my ship." Sneered Vilgax. If anything Aria was now the one that was smirking.

"My husband…would rather give his LIFE then be used in a bargain! We both know of our duties and loyalties to our home and are willing to DIE with them. Holding him against me is not going to deter me Vilgax!" she stated glaring coldly.

Vilgax let out an annoyed growl.

"Are you certain of that Lady Aria? What if he decides to turn coward and follow me to protect his beloved wife." The powerful alien stated.

"Nyx will NEVER allow that to happen!! He would protect our race by dying honorable then allow you to control him." Aria stated her hands clenching at her side. Vilgax let out an angry snarl and glared at the leader in front of him.

"So be it, his DEMISE will be on you!!" he shouted slamming his fist on the button for the transmitter cutting off the connection, but not before the people on the other side heard the last part. "GET ME NYX NOW SO I CAN MAKE AN EXAMPLE OF HIM!!"

* * *

Aria fell to her knees as tears escaped her eyes. General Ark wrapped an arm around her shoulders as the council looked at each other discussing quietly with each other. 

"Nyx…please please be safe…" she whispered. "don't let Vilgax get the omnitrix nor you…"

* * *

Nyx on the other hand had seen what had transpired between his people and Vilgax just as the bigger alien destroyed the communicator. He gripped his chest painfully as he stared at the blank screen. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard what Vilgax was planning to do. 

"Don't worry Aria, I promise I won't let him get the omnitrix…" he whispered to himself as he rewired his panel quickly. He could hear the foot soldier's stomping down the empty corridors heading towards his lab. "He may have kept me here for months on end, but that doesn't mean I don't have a few tricks left." He muttered and with that, Nyx pressed a few buttons and entering a code. The automatic doors slammed shut and there was a distinct sound of the doors locking from the inside just as the soldiers appeared at the entrance.

"NYX!! You stupid bird open this door right now!! Lord Vilgax would like a word with you!"

"Try the code you fool!!" the head guard shouted. Keys were being pressed but it wouldn't accept the entry code from the guards.

"Damn scientist changed the password!!"

Ignoring them and the pounding they were doing on the door he went back to the panel and entered a series of algorithms that only he would know. He turned quickly to the door and saw small dents started to appear.

'_Damn they started using their weapons…'_ the griffin alien cursed in his head, but after a few more seconds the liquid inside the container with the omnitrix was draining leaving only device as it was soon put inside a capsule and dropped down. The griffin reached out and grabbed it.

"Now how do I get the out of here." He muttered to himself. Suddenly he remembered something about this old ship. He ran over to a corner and kicking one of the large metal plates that made up the walls, the plate shook before falling down to reveal a rather narrow opening. Wasting no time he jumped down and into the tube that lead him sliding downwards, just as the guards blasted open the door and stormed the room.

"Where did the heck did he go!? There isn't any other way out then the main door!" one of the guards growled.

"Apparently not, he made his own." The head guard stated examining the corner and looked done the open pipe. Suddenly he gasped and let out a string of curses surprising the others in the room. "He couldn't have…dammit!!"

"What the heck are you rambling about!?" one of them asked.

"Don't you idiots remember what this room use to lead to!?" scowled the head guard.

When he was met with silence he grinded his teeth. "this place use to be where there was a series of hidden emergency escape hatches, before the room was changed into the laboratory for the device."

"You mean no one filled or destroyed those escape hatches!?!?"

"They didn't want to bother with them and just covered it over! But how the hell did he know!?"

"That doesn't matter now!! What matters is GETTING him before he gets to those escape pods!!" the head guard growled.

"Do they even work?" guard one asked looking down the entrance. The head guard growled.

"Why don't we find out!" and kicked the other guard head first into the opening.

"HEY WHAT THE!!?!?"

"Anyone ELSE care to join him?" the head guard asked. The others shook their head furiously.

"What is taking so long in getting the grffin" Vilgax scowled as a screen of the lab opened up to see.

"Sir, it appears that Nyx had discovered one of the escape hatches that was covered up. We are currently pursuing him." The head guard stated.

"**WHAT!?"** Vilgax shouted angrily standing up quickly and scaring the minions that were left in the control with him. "I want an entire scan of the ship for that blasted griffin!!"

Quickly the minions turned around and started typing furiously for any signs of the run away hostage, wanting the other alien to take the heat that they were feeling right now from Lord Vilgax.

"I…I found him!! He's located in the lower sections of the ship where some equipment hasn't been used for years!!" one of them shouted.

"Send all soldiers there! I want him captured and taken to me immediately!." Vilgax ordered glaring at the screen

* * *

Nyx practically crashed landed in the abandoned area of the ship and saw dust everywhere along with various of broken pieces of metal, parts and machinery. Moving quickly he headed towards the large spherical shaped ships. But he stopped when he swerved around hearing thumping from the passage he had just come out of and saw one of the foot soldiers fall out. 

"Stop right there!!" he shouted getting his wits together and opened fired on the bird.

"Damn!!" he growled as he rolled away towards the side to dodge the searing blasts. " I have to get to those pods!!"

Looking around for any ideas he quickly saw his solution and grabbed one of pieces of metal. Holding it tightly in his claws, he stood up and threw it as hard as he could at some of the crates near the solider. The metal plate struck the crates, which made them topple over easily as they were old and the foot soldier was trapped underneath the boxes unconscious. He continued in more of a rush to the pods and was so focused on his goal that he didn't expect the main doors to be opened and even more shots were fired at the griffin surprising him, especially when a blast went right through his stomach.

"Give it up Nyx!! Lord Vilgax wants you and the device!!" sneered a solider as he along with others started to run into the room after the griffin. Nyx just glowered at them and kicked another crate near him and it created a domino effect as it fell into another pile of crates knocking them over and so on, blocking the soldier's path to him. Breathing heavily he just managed to make it to the pods, as his wound continued to bleed.

"I hope these things still have enough power." Grimaced Nyx as he pressed the button on the side of what looked like to be the door of the small ship. A few seconds passed and the griffin's face lit up as the door slowly, but surely opened for him. He climbed in quickly and closing the door he started the pod up just as the soldiers managed to clear away the crates.

"Fire at that escape pod now!!" one of them shouted, "we cannot let him escape!!"

All the soldiers opened fire, but it was too late, the engines of the old pod sounded up and the pod started turning around, so the engines faced the wall. The soldiers continued to fire upon the ship, until a single missile from it was launched and most of them ducked out of the way as the missile hit behind them. What Nyx was aiming for, was not the soldiers but was the hatch opening that was behind them. The huge doors opened and soon the force of space was pulling everything and everyone inside the old part of the ship outwards. Most by now had dropped their weapons to try and stay alive, the few brave or stupid ones continued to fire at will but it was pointless. With all the debris flying outward their shots were blocked. The space pod blasted off into space as the emergency doors kicked in and slowly shut behind him.

"Come on work…already…" Nyx mumbled as he tried working with the navigation system. He knew that he couldn't return to his own planet, so tried to input coordinates to the nearest sister planet of his own, just as he was about to enter the last part to the planet the ship suddenly shook violently and his claws slipped over the keyboard, accidentally setting the ship for a different planet. Turning behind him quickly he paled as he saw Vilgax's ship closing in on him and firing its weapons.

"There has to be someway to escape here!!" Nyx said to himself and pulled a strange lever to his right all the way forward and in a blink of an eye he disappeared, much to Vilgax's frustration. Back on the ship Vilgax glared to where Nyx 's escaped ship had disappeared to.

"You all better get a LOCK on Nyx or I'll soon be replacing EVERYONE on this ship!!!!"

* * *

_ Somewhere in China _

"But papa I don't wanna be thrown in there again!!" a young six year old boy with black hair tied in a pigtail said, backing away from an elderly bald man in a white gi and bandana around his head.

"It's the martial artist's duty to make some sacrifices in order to advance and become stronger now get over here boy!!" the man shouted grabbing the back of the silk red shirt he was wearing.

The younger boy struggled trying to get away from the man who had rope and fish sausages laid before him. After a few moments of struggling from the boy the man finally managed to tie him up and cover him in the fish sausages. He kicked opened a wooden door revealing a bunch of yowling and glaring red eyes staring at the two above the dark pit.

"Papa!! Don't!!"

"Stop complaining boy!! You must do this!!"

Just as the man was about to throw the young boy into the pit a loud screeching from above made the man stop and stare at something that was burning in the atmosphere and heading straight for them!?

"What in the world!?" the balding man shouted dropping the boy, thankfully on the outside of the pit.

There wasn't enough time to try and avoid it as whatever it was soon crashed near, creating a huge explosion and throwing the balding martial artist into the distance and the young boy in the other direction slamming against some of the nearby trees, knocking him unconscious.

"Hu...huh? Papa where are you?" the boy wondered coming back to consciousness. The ropes that tied him down were loose enough for him to slip through. Slowly he made his way back to the area where he was last with his papa. He gaped as there was a huge crater and various of metal fragments around.

"Hello? Anyone here? Papa? Papa where are you?" the boy called out. Hearing no reply he inched closer to the metal object trying to get a good look at what it exactly was. He didn't have to go far, since the ground he was standing on was weak enough that he ended up sliding down there, he stopped when he collided with the hard surface of the side of the metal object.

"Ouuuch…." He groaned rubbing his face where it had connected with the metal. "that hurt…what is this thing?" A groan was heard on the other side and the boy quickly ran over but stopped when he saw the strange winged person. Cautiously he moved closer to him and bent down trying to get a good look at him.

"Um…sir?" the boy asked nervously reaching a hand over to feel the soft feathers that covered the strange being. "sir?"

"Ughh…" was the only thing that came out from the stranger.

"Hmm…papa did say that martial artists are suppose to protect the weak, I guess I should take care of him." The boy said to himself. "even if it is a freaky bird thing"

A few hours later the stranger woke up and saw that his chest was wrapped up in bandages. He looked around and saw that a small boy sitting by a fire.

"Boy? Are you the one who bandaged me?" he asked, surprising the young boy making his blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Ye…yes sir! There was a strange first aid kit in the big metal thing but I saw bandages so I managed to wrap up that wound in your stomach." He replied.

"……what's your name?" he asked looking over the boy.

"Ranma Saotome, who are you?" Ranma asked.

"The name's Nyx Valeth. Where exactly am I Ranma?" Nyx asked.

"China Nyx-san. I don't know exactly where in China cuz my papa has the map." Ranma replied.

Nyx frowned, he had no idea where this 'China' was where ever he was. He was about to move to try and stand up but a shooting pain from his limbs stopped him.

"Damn, I must've bruised and broken a few bones…" he grumbled. "you said you found a first aid kit in the ship right Ranma? Bring it to me please."

Ranma nodded and carried a medium sized white box and set it next to the griffin.

"Take out the purple bottle and spray it on my arms and legs." Nyx instructed. Ranma did what he was told and quickly sprayed it on Nyx's arms and legs. The pain lessened immensely and was able to move them with minimal pain. All of a suddenly he realized something.

"Ranma! We need to go back to the big metal thing as you called it." Nyx said urgently standing up.

"But what about your injuries Nyx-san!?" Ranma stated as he stood up also. Nyx shook his head.

"I need to recover something of great importance from that place Ranma. After that I'll try to explain what I can to you." Nyx replied. " please take me to where you found me."

"Okay Nyx-san, follow me." Ranma said and lead the alien out of the woods and closer to the destroyed field. As soon as they reached where the ship had crashed Nyx spread his wings surprising Ranma as he landed inside the crater. The tattered remains of his white lab coat flew off him once he landed inside the crater. Moving aside several metal plates and broken machinery he prayed that the device hadn't gotten damaged in anyway.

"Whatcha lookin' for Nyx-san?" Ranma asked surprising the alien, making him turn around sharply to stare at the innocent boy.

"Ranma, you shouldn't be down here." the griffin said to the child. He had no idea what parts of the spaceship was still in tact or could be on the brink of exploding, if it hadn't already on the landing.

"It's s'ok Nyx-san, my papa does lotsa dangerous stuff." Ranam replied, albeit uneasily. Nyx frowned.

"Still it would be better for you to wait outside the crater for me."

"No! Papa said its a martial artist's duty to help and I wanna help you Nyx-san!" stated Ranma firmly, even stomping his foot on the ground. Nyx shook his head and sighed.

"Alright, you can help just be careful. The object that I'm looking for something about this size," Nyx started showing his hands a few yards apart. "it's very very very important and needs to be found quickly."

"Okay gotcha Nyx-san!" chirped Ranma running to another part of the crater to look.

The two of them spread out and looked for the device. After a few hours Nyx was about to give up when he heard Ranma yell in triumph.

"I think I found it Nyx-san!!" the six-year-old shouted. Rushing over he saw that Ranma was holding the omnitrix itself!?

"Ranma!? Wasn't that thing inside the box?" Nyx asked worried.

"Kinda, it was next to it, and since you said it was important I decided to hold for you so that it wouldn't break." The child replied.

Nyx had to smile a bit at that. "Thank you very much Ranma, would you please hand it over to me so I can be sure that nothing has harmed it?" the griffin alien asked. Ranma nodded and just as he was about to hand it over to Nyx, the omnitrix suddenly glowed and blinded the two in a flash of green light. When the light dimmed down Nyx slowly opened his eyes and stared.

"Nyx-san!! Why won't this come off my wrist!? Is it gonna hurt me!? It's gonna drain me or sumthing isn't it!?!" Ranma cried out hysterically. Reaching over he placed both his clawed hands on the younger one's shoulders, trying to calm him down. He could feel the boy stiffen when he felt the claws, but had stopped shaking his right arm madly.

"Ranma, listen to me. The device is not going to hurt you, it is something to make you strong and maybe even help people." Nyx said calmly. Ranma still looked a bit afraid. Nyx sighed and surprised Ranma by picking him up and carried him back to the campfire where the two sat down next to each other.

"Ranma, I'm going to explain to you in the best and simplest way I can. Now I want you to promise to listen and don't interrupt me." Nyx said. When he got a nod from the boy he smiled.

"As you can probably already tell, I'm not from China or anywhere on this planet. I'm an alien. I come from a race of bird like people that look like me. Now the reason I had crashed here was because I was trying to escape from an evil alien." Nyx said. "the device on your arm is a very powerful device that I was forced to make under the evil alien's work base."

"What's his name?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Vilgax, one of the most feared and dangerous alien's in the known universe. He'll stop at nothing to get that device on your wrist or the original one." Nyx stated.

"The original?" Ranma asked. Nyx nodded.

"What you have on your wrist is a second version, the original was made by my master and his assistant. Its not as powerful as the original, but it's strong enough. But as I was saying, Vilgax doesn't care who or what stands in his way, as long as he gets A omnitrix in the end." Nyx finished.

"So what are ya gonna do now Nyx-san?" Ranma asked.

"I'm going to have to blend in and see if I can hide here for a while. Vilgax is sure to try and find me to get what you have on your wrist." sighed Nyx. He was surprised when Ranma grabbed the front of his feathers and looked at him.

"Stay with me and papa!! I could use someone other then papa to talk to and you seem really really nice like a big brother and even though you're a bit weird looking you're still cool with those wings and beak and it would save you the trouble of knowing our customs and stuff!" Ranma ranted. "'sides you can help teach me how to use this device!"

Nyx let out a loud laugh but couldn't help but find himself drawn to the little boy's bundle of energy. He did have a point though; he could monitor the omnitrix's fusion with Ranma's DNA. But how would he be able to blend in? He would no doubt stick out indefinitely here, especially with his features.

"Alright Ranma, I concede." Nyx said.

"What does concede mean?" Ranma asked.

"It means I give in. I'll agree to travel with you and your 'papa'. I can keep an eye on the device and make sure nothing bad happens to it or you." Nyx said. He couldn't help but smile when Ranma hugged him again.

"Yay!! Does this mean I get to call you big brother Nyx now?" the six-year-old asked.

"I don't see a problem with that. First let me just adjust that omnitrix so that your 'papa' won't ask questions about it." Nyx said.

He took the device and tapped a few of things on the dial and the green light enveloped the device once again. When the light died down, on Ranma's wrists had black wrist guards on them, on the right wristband though, Ranma could see the same dial that was on the omnitrix.

"There that should stop any unwanted questions. Now for me…maybe I have something in here." Nyx said to himself and pulled out a small cube.

"What's that thing?" the boy asked staring at the cube. Nyx proudly showed the younger boy.

"It's a multi-dimensional cube." The griffin stated.

"A multi-dimenshon….huh?" Ranma asked his head hurting from trying to pronounce the large words.

"Um…how to put this in layman's terms…it's a small box that can hold lots and lots of stuff and won't ever be full." Nyx said.

"Like a backpack?" Ranma asked examining the cube that fit in the palm of Nyx's clawed hands.

Nyx nodded. "Yes like a backpack and this little thing," he said pulling out a something small out of the cube, "is going to help me blend in with your world."

"How?" Ranma asked and let out a surprised yelp when the small thing glowed and a light emitted from it shot at him and moved up and down. "what is it doing Nyx-niisan?"

"It's scanning you for information. Basically what your species is so that I can use that information to blend in." Nyx replied.

Soon the light was gone from Ranma and then the light turned towards Nyx. Only this time when the light hit the alien, slowly in front of Ranma he started to change. The feathers seem to fall off as a fair colored skin appeared in place and hair started to form, while the claws retracted enough to look humanly normal, the beak seem to absorb into Nyx's skull and soon lips, ears and a nose was formed. After a few minutes had passed by the process was done. Now instead of the alien Griffin a tall eighteen looking male with light brown hair tipped with white that went down to lower neck tied in a ponytail and had amber colored eyes. The scanning had also molded clothes onto him so Nyx's human appearance was wearing an emerald green shirt similar to Ranma's only it was long sleeved with black pants and the slippers. The device with a sounding 'pop' changed into a clip which Nyx put on his ear. He then moved the cube like you would a rubix cube and it changed from its cube form that fit in the palm of his hand into a large backpack.

"This is just in case I need to do another scanning, since there's only so much you can get from one person and I had to transform the backpack so it looked like I had been traveling awhile." Nyx in his human form said. His voice sounded a bit deeper then his regular voice.

"So if you were to do that on an opponent you could instantly know all their moves that they could use?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Possibly, but I can't use the scanner more then twice a day or it'll get overheated and be destroyed. It takes a lot of energy to be able to do what it just did Ranma." Nyx explained. "You have to understand certain things have limits that you must take into consideration and plan accordingly."

"Awww okay, ah wait!! Nyx-niisan what about your wings? They didn't disappear!" Ranma exclaimed pointing to the two protruding wings from the alien's back that hadn't disappeared when the scanner turned on him.

"Oh that? I can just retract them." Laughed Nyx. He then folded his wings back inside his body. "though my back tends to get really itchy if I don't let them out every now and then."

"Okay so now let's go find papa and get him to accept you to travel with us." Ranma grinned.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Nyx asked as they started walking.

"Umm…if he doesn't I'll put bugs in his pants again!" grinned Ranma. Nyx just shook his head and was about to follow the young boy, but stopped when Ranma hadn't moved.

"What's wrong Ranma?" Nyx asked adjusting the backpack.

"Um…would it be alright to ride on your shoulders till we find papa?" Ranma asked shyly. Being with his papa, he hadn't had much time for fun since he was training almost 24/7.

Ranma watched Nyx think about it for a bit and lowered his head thinking that his new found friend wouldn't let him. So he was greatly surprised when he was lifted into the air and placed on Nyx's shoulders.

"I don't see why not, besides this way it'll be faster to find your papa." Nyx said smiling. Ranma laughed happily and pointed in the direction he thought he saw his papa fly off into when the ship crashed.

_To be continued_

* * *

AzureZephyr: Finally I finished this chapter, it actually is longer then I intended. I wanted it to be at least nine pages, but it ended up being 14. But I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Visiting Aliens". I could use the criticism and open to any suggestions and comments so please review! The next chapter will feature Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max and some more Ranma, but he'll be the age he is in the series by then. Sorry if Ranma seemed a bit OOC, but I didn't really know how his six year old self acted so sorry if he seems weird. 

I added in 'niisan' for brother because I thought it would be easier then writing 'big brother' every time Ranma talks to Nyx (and maybe because I'm a bit lazy and niisan is shorter? Lol) I wanted to keep some Japanese formality so I'm going to keep the –san, -kun and –chan suffix to some of the characters names depending on who I have talk.

"Scythia" was something I found in Scythia was the name of an area that extended from central Asia to Ukraine called "Scythia Steppes" where there were precious jewels and gold there. Whenever a stranger approached the area, supposedly the griffin would jump out and attack them, protecting the treasure. So the people of Scythia would use the large petrified bones they found as proof to keep outsiders away.


	2. Traveling With Nyx

AzureZephyr:Wow thanks for the response for the first chapter you guys!! It really helped a lot with the comments and suggestions. I want to apologize for the really late update, I would have had this sooner but I was under a lot of stress from school,….classes aren't going as well as they should be sighs Anyway since Ben burned what I was going to say here last time, I have Gwen helping me out.

Gwen: A few of you had some questions so AzureZephyr is going to clarify a few things that may or may not have been talked about in the first chapter or in the previous introduction.

AzureZephyr: Right! Okay now I know a few of you had questions of thoughts about the story that you wanted to know so I'm here to answer them.

**Darchias:** Well, if you noticed in the Ben10 show, a variety of aliens came in contact with Ben and his family and the only one that wasn't understood was Glotto from the movie "Ben10 and the Secret of the Omnitrix". (If I remember it correctly, been missing few episodes here and there) All the other aliens like Myaxx, Vilgax, Azmuth, the sludges, the galactic enforcers…etc… all of them could speak and understand Ben and vice versa. It could be it was meant to be like that, but I just followed the series on that note.

**Starravenwolf**: Yes Ranma will know a bit more of Genma's 'deeds' but some of them will be altered thanks to Nyx's intervention. Interesting suggestion, but I'm going to keep the Tennysons in Nerima a bit. If nerima is already use to powerful/strange martial artists, what's a few aliens coming in? But Ranma will end up in Gwen's arms (one way or another hahaha)

**Ranko Lina Inverse:** Ben and Gwen are going to be fifteen definitely.

**Vi:** Lol that's a good question but I'm going to try and make Ranma only use the omnitrix when it's necessary. Yes Ranma is going to train in each of the alien's form but I'm going to try and adapt his martial arts into it. I don't want Ranma relying on it.

AzureZephyr: Well I think I pretty much answered the questions, if you guys have any more just private message me or send me an email Now Gwen would you please read the disclaimers?

Gwen: clears throat AzureZephyr does not own Ranma1/2 or Ben10 in any form what so ever. Flames will be used to power Heatblast, comments and reviews are appreciated. Any further questions, suggestions or anything else please email AzureZephyr.

/Speaking in another language/

"Speech"

"_thoughts"_

* * *

"Paaapaaa!! Where are you?? PAPA??" Ranma shouted from alien turned human shoulders as they looked around the forest. 

A light shined from the flashlight in Nyx's right hand as he used his other hand to grab onto Ranma's foot to keep him steady on his shoulder. The little boy on him was cupping his hands to his mouth and shouting for his father. They had been walking for quite some time and were a distance away from the site where the ship Nyx was using crashed into the Earth. Nyx was getting worried and wondering how far the human father of Ranma had been thrown. He should be surprised that Ranma didn't end up with a concussion after he heard what the little boy had told him when the ship had crashed near him and his father.

'_I guess he was just lucky he had objects near him to stop his momentum, unlike his father who was launched into the air some distance.'_ Nyx thought to himself as he shined the light to the side checking for any signs of life or movement. He looked up at the determined little boy on his shoulders before asking him his question.

"Are you sure you saw your father flying in this direction Ranma?" Nyx asked a bit worried as they had been searching for several hours by this time and there was still no sign of the young boy's father. The six-year-old nodded as he gripped onto Nyx's hair tightly.

"Uh huh. Papa went flying far far far in this direction. I know it for sure!!" Ranma stated, deadest on finding Genma in this area. "don't you have anything in that big backpack of yours that could help Nyx-niisan?"

"Well yes, but unfortunately I have no clue what your father looks like, his energy signature or anything else to go on to search for him." Nyx replied keeping a sharp eye out. "the most I could use is a heat seeking, but I haven't checked all my equipment to see if it was functional."

"Aww…okay…" sighed Ranma as he frowned.

Nyx looked up at the moon, from the position it was in, he estimated that it was probably really late in human terms, not to mention he heard Ranma trying to hide his yawns. So without another thought he stopped in the middle of a clearing they had just walked into and bent down to let Ranma off his shoulders.

"Where yawn are we going Nyx-niisan?" the little boy asked rubbing his eye.

"Since its too dark to find your father and SOMEONE is getting sleepy…" grinned Nyx and a stubborn look appeared on Ranma's face.

"I ain't tired!!"

"Ranma, you were yawning for the past hour or so. Isn't it about your bed time?"

"Dun wanna!!"

"Ranma….."

"……hai Nyx-niisan." Mumbled the little boy. Nyx nodded happy that the boy had given in.

"Go gather some twigs near by so we can start a fire. If your father is near by then he should see it." Nyx said as he handed Ranma the flashlight. "don't wander off too far! You may be a 'martial artist' but you are still a youngling."

"Wassa 'youngling;?" Ranma asked tilting his head cutely to the side.

"It's a term in my language for a child." Nyx replied ruffling the younger boy's hair. Ranma pouted.

"Yes Nyx-niisan." And with that Ranma walked off to gather twigs, leaving Nyx to set up the tent for the two of them. He looked in Ranma's backpack and stared when he saw only a few trinkets and a small blanket inside.

"Does his father even give his son a tent??" Nyx muttered to himself as he shook his head. Turning to his own backpack he rummaged through until he came out with a large blanket and a smaller one. Seeing no other choice he laid the blanket down on the ground and placed the other one on top of it. Going back into Ranma's bag he pulled out his blanket and laid it next to his own. Seeing that the so called tent was done, he moved over and went to gather what ever rocks he could find. About twenty minutes later Ranma came back with his arms full of twigs and the flashlight in his mouth.

"Wyx-wiisaaaaw!! I fownd sum stwicks!" Ranma said as he ran over to the older alien.

Raising his eyebrows amused Nyx took the sticks out of Ranma's hands and then said rather amused, "Ranma, get that out of your mouth, I don't want you sticking random things into your mouth."

Taking the flashlight out of his mouth Ranma glared at Nyx.

"But my hands were full! I couldn't see in front of me so I hadta!!" Ranma exclaimed waving his small hands around.

"Hahaha alright, alright. Come on now. Help me get a fire started." The alien said.

Ranma nodded and soon was organizing the rocks in a circle as Nyx put the sticks in the center. That was quickly done and after only a few failed attempts, the alien managed to get a fire started. He turned to the younger boy and was about to ask him if he wanted to sleep but stopped. A small smile graced his face as he saw Ranma already nodding off as he laid there in the dead leaves and dirt, curled up. Nyx stood up and walked over to the slumbering young boy and picked him up gently as he walked over to where he had placed the blankets and laid Ranma down. He covered Ranma with the smaller blanket before lying down on the other side of the blanket on the ground, using his backpack as a pillow he soon fell asleep.

_In the morning………_

Genma Saotome grumbled as he rubbed his bald head. He could still feel the lumps that were on the back of his head from his 'wonderful' landing near a grove. He was just lucky enough he hadn't landed on the rocks that were only mere inches from his spot. He had been unconscious most of the day and night so he was finally able to walk around looking for his son.

"The boy better be alright…I don't want to explain to Nodoka what happened to our son." He muttered to himself, as he could feel himself paling at the thought of explaining to Nodoka why he didn't have their son. He shuddered. Walking a few more feet he soon saw a clearing between several trees. He looked closer and saw remnants of a fire and two figures sleeping on a blanket. He noticed a backpack behind one of the people sleeping and was suddenly hit with an idea.

'_Hmm…I DID happen to skip dinner yesterday because I had to use that salmon and fish sausage for the boy's training…maybe these campers wouldn't mind if I BORROWED a few measly pieces of food.'_ Genma thought to himself greedily.

Making his way quietly through the trees he got into the clearing and his eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw exactly who was in the clearing. There on the other side of a burned out fire was Ranma with his limbs sprawled out and his blanket practically tossed aside, but was practically curled up against whoever it was next to him. As he moved closer he saw that it looked like a kid no older then eighteen. He took another look at the campsite and realized that it was quickly made since there was no indication of any cooking or anything else. Looking back at his son he wondered how exactly he was going to pull Ranma away from the young boy who had his arm thrown over the six-year-old.

Creeping slowly Genma grumbled to himself as he was trying to figure out how to discreetly get Ranma, make a break for it and get food in the process. Seeing that Ranma was practically curled against whoever it was on the blanket, and seeing an abandoned backpack he decided to feed his stomach first and then turn his attention to the boy. Walking over he lifted the backpack from the ground and was surprised at how heavy it seemed. Taking another glance at the figure he frowned.

"He doesn't look like he's trained much, but he has to be a martial artist or does some practice if his bag is this heavy." Genma muttered to himself. "oh well, maybe he'll have some food I can 'borrow'. He tried to open the top of the backpack but for some reason it wouldn't open. Glaring at the pack he growled as he started to pull furiously at the weird lock but it still wasn't opening. Muttering a curse underneath his breath he decided to just take the whole thing with him.

Shouldering the bag, he then looked at his current problem which was trying to get his son out from whoever he was sleeping next to. He scowled at how his five-year-old son was cuddled against the stranger.

"Stupid boy, don't you know how vulnerable you look?"

Leaning over the two he reached down and using the vast skills he had obtained by training with his master, he lifted the stranger's arm and grabbed Ranma's arm. Just as he was about to pull the boy away from the stranger, the five-year-old sudden cried out surprising Genma.

"Papa, not the cats again!! Noooo I dun wanna!!"

Fearing that Ranma woke up the stranger he looked at the young man and let out a relived sigh that he hadn't awaken and Ranma soon fell back to the blanket but Genma caught him and tucked him under his arm.

"Now to get out of here before he gets up…" the fat man mumbled to himself and disappeared into the woods.

A few minutes later Nyx woke up to the strange lost of warmth at his side. Blearily he opened his eyes and when he saw the young boy next to him was missing he stood up quickly and scanned the small campsite. Not only was Ranma missing, but his backpack.

Inwardly he cursed at not noticing sooner.

"Dammit…I got careless. Must've been more tired then I thought from yesterday." He muttered. "I have go tot calm down. Now there has to be imprints around that tells where the thief came from." Taking a deep breath calming his worry down he looked around the empty campsite. It was barely noticeable but there were footprints leading from where Ranma had been sleeping and heading back to the woods.

'_Guess whoever took Ranma and my bag isn't a novice, they've done this before.'_ Nyx thought to himself. Rolling up the sleeping bag he followed the trail of footprints until the footprints disappeared and frowned. He looked around where he was, trying to find anything that could help him. When he found nothing, Nyx grumbled under his breath.

"Okay think for a moment, this person is a professional so that would more then likely indicate that they have a few tricks to enable them to escape." Nyx said to himself. "but there's probably only so long they can stay under cover before they need to come out. That and Ranma should be waking soon and that alone should make some sounds for me to hear."

With that in mind he concentrated and brought out his wings as he took to the air looking for the missing boy and whoever took his bag.

--------------------------------------

Coming out of the umisenken Genma was trying to hold onto a squirming Ranma that wanted to be put down NOW.

"PAPA!! Put me down! We have to go back and get him!" the six-year-old shouted as loudly as he could and continued to struggle in his father's arms. He was contemplating biting him to be put down.

"Why do we need to go back to him? I doubt he can keep up with us or has anything of valuable to us." Genma stated.

"then why did you decide to take his bag papa?" Ranma asked as he stopped squirming momentarily to look at his now sweating father.

"Wha-what makes you think it's his? This is my bag boy!" Genma exclaimed.

"cuz your bag is all torn and stuff with weird papers hanging out and that one looks brand new." The six-year-old replied rather smugly, making the elder saotome wonder what that stranger has been telling his kid.

"Nevermind where I got the bag, the point is we must continue our training journey boy! Now let's get you back to training with those cats." He muttered, as Ranma's eyes grew wide when he heard the c-word and started to struggle even more.

"NO!! I don't WANT to be thrown into that pit again!! You can't make me!! And I dun wanna go without Nyx-niisan!! I want Nyx-niisan!!" Ranma started shouted at the top of his lungs and by this time had started biting his father in hopes to escape from being thrown into that pit.

"You will listen to what I say boy!! I am your—"he started but was cut off when he suddenly felt someone or something coming at him extremely fast. A blurred figure descended from the sky and had managed to land a kick right in his gut, forcing him to drop his son and be thrown back several feet.

"You will RELEASE the boy you thief!!" a familiar voice to Ranma stated.

The young child happily looked up and a smile broke out on his face.

"Nyx-niisan!! You found me!!" Ranma cried out happily. The alien smiled and patted Ranma on the head as he retracted his wings into himself.

"I'm glad I did. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. By the way Ranma have you seen my bag by any chance?" Nyx asked looking at the younger boy.

"Yup!! Papa took it when he grabbed me." Ranma replied pointing to the discarded bag lying a few feet away.

Letting out a relieved sigh Nyx walked over and shouldered his bag, thankful that he had it back in his possession. One of the last things he wanted was to let some human thief get away with taking his bag which had taken a while to put together when he was still on Vilgax's ship. Suddenly, what Ranma had said to him came back into his head and couldn't help but gape at the dark-haired six-year old.

"Wait a moment. That man that took you away and stole my bag is your **FATHER**!?" Nyx nearly shouted. Ranma tilted his head to the side cutely and nodded.

"Yep. That's papa, he's always doin' stuff like that. Nice kick by the way!! I can hardly land a blow on Papa but you managed to get a good one on him!!" Ranma exclaimed. "are you sure you're not a martial artist."

"Well I've never had martial arts training before; I'm just naturally agile but Ranma we need to talk about a few things before your 'papa' comes back." Nyx said looking up to see if the fat bald human was around. Ranma nodded and waited for Nyx to continue.

"Okay, firstly you cannot let your father know that I'm not from your world." Nyx started.

"But why? I'm sure Papa wouldn't say anything." Ranma replied naively, making the other stare at him.

'_With the way he just 'took' Ranma and my bag without waking me up I highly doubt that with his first impression.'_ The griffin alien thought to himself. "please Ranma, not only your father but you cannot tell ANYONE that."

"Okaaay….anything else?" the young boy asked.

"The omnitrix is another thing you cannot tell anyone about. I don't care what your father says to you about using things to your advantage or anything like that but use the omnitrix when its an emergency, last resort and especially when necessary." The griffin stated. "the less people that know of it the better."

"I promise Nyx-niisan! You have my word as a martial artist that won't tell anyone!" smiled Ranma.

"Good boy. Now erm…shall we find your 'papa'? I think we still need to talk to him about me joining you." Nyx said. He would really rather just leave the man. He was getting a bad feeling about the human that was Ranma's dad but he didn't really want to end up on a human wanted list for kidnapping.

The two walked forward but Nyx's instincts suddenly kicked in and quickly lowered himself to the ground rolled ahead, just as something was about to try and attack him from behind.

"Nyx-niisan, what happened!?" Ranma cried out as he watched the alien suddenly roll ahead of him. He watched as his niisan was trying to defend himself from whatever was attacking him.

Getting up he could just barely make some sort of form out with his sharp eyes and managed to block an incoming punch as he threw his leg out and tried to trip out whoever it was trying to incapacitate him. But whoever it was seemed to appear and then disappear to avoid the kick and started to throw punches once more. Thankfully since Nyx was naturally fast he just managed to barely scrap by.

'_Dammit!! Who the…it can't be that fat bald human is doing this!?' _Nyx suddenly realized when the figure who was still invisible to the eye could be the only other person out here. He jumped forward a few feet to avoid the sudden swept of air that was aimed at the back of his head.

'_There must be some sort of trick to this…I can't see him so and he seems to be aiming for places that would cripple me almost instant…so if that's the case'_ Nyx thought to himself he stood still. He listened carefully for any sounds that he could pick up with his sharp hearing. After a few minutes he suddenly lashed out and there was a sort of strangle choking as he had finally grabbed onto whatever or more specifically, WHO was attacking him. Ranma stared as he soon saw his father being held in a choke hold by an angry alien.

"Wow papa just appeared outta no where!"

"You better have a good reason for attacking me…" scowled Nyx as his eyes narrowed and he tightened his grip on the bald martial artist. "and you can explain to me why you decided to take away Ranma and my bag."

Before Genma could give out a choked reply Ranma ran up to and tugged on Nyx's shirt making him look down at the young boy as he also caught Genma's attention.

"Nyx-niisan that's Papa!!"

"Oh...right...nevermind." Nyx muttered as he let go of the fat human, dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground. The alien stepped back next to Ranma folding his arms and glaring at Genma. He still wasn't going to toss the human as far as he could throw him...which could be far if he was in his true form.

Genma on the other hand scrambled back to his feet as he rubbed his neck where he could feel Nyx's hand had gripped him tightly as he looked over at the boy standing next to Ranma.

All of a sudden the birds flew from the treetops after the moment of silence as a loud shout erupted from the bald marital artist that made Nyx rub his ears.

"**BOY WHAT ARE YOU DOING CALLING THIS STRANGER 'NIISAN'!?!?**"

------------------------

It took a bit more convincing from Ranma's part and a few threats on Nyx's side that Genma finally relented in letting the older boy travel with them. Genma just hoped that the new figure that Ranam saw as his brother wouldn't put a damper on the plans he had for the boy. He still had to teach Ranma the ultimate fighting technique the 'Nekoken', but with Nyx watching him like a hawk, he doubted he was going to get anything pass the man.

'_This Nyx that Ranma claims helped him I have a feeling that he's going to get in my way more then once.' _ The old fat man thought to himself. '_I must find ways to 'distract' him so that I can get the boy's real training started…'_ He chuckled to himself, going over the plans he had in stored for his son.

Behind the man Nyx looked up when he felt the small six year old on his shoulders shudder.

"Are you getting cold Ranma?" Nyx asked, the little boy shook his head as he gripped Nyx's hair rather tightly.

"No Nyx-niisan…I just gots a bad feeling all of a sudden." The six-year-old replied.

The alien took a glance at human in front of him and eyed him warily. He had been getting a bad feeling of what this man's plans to do with his son. Nyx still found it hard to believe that the person in front of him was Ranma's father, but he can't argue with genetics.

"Don't worry Ranma I promise to be there for you." Nyx said smiling up at the younger boy.

"Really? You promise Nyx-niisan?" the little six-year-old asked.

"Yup I promise. So, how would you like to train with the omnitrx once your father goes to bed?" Nyx asked, and Ranma nodded happily.

"Yeah!! Training!!" Ranma cried out happily.

"Wait a minute! Who said YOU were going to train Ranma!? He's **MY** son and **MY** student!!" growled Genma suddenly turning on the two.

Alright, Ranma wanting Nyx to stay with them he could almost tolerate, but wanting to TRAIN his own son? Usually he'd be happy that someone would do the work for him, but that was only AFTER he had time to examine the school and let Ranma stay for a day before he suddenly had another appointment somewhere else and had to leave. As of right now he had no idea what this Nyx character was capable of and wasn't going to risk the chance of having him teaching Ranma that could make him go against him,

The young six-year-old swallowed nervously as he gripped onto Nyx's clothes tightly but all the alien did was glare coldly right back at him.

"Yes training. YOU can train Ranma in the morning and afternoon while I get him during the evening along with nights." Nyx retorted. "look at it this way, someone's doing work for you while you can do whatever it is you do at night besides sleeping."

"No! Whatever you teach the boy you have to teach me!! Otherwise I won't let you teach him at all." Genma replied smugly.

Nyx couldn't help but feel his eye twitch at the arrogance of this human. He's seen his type before, this human before him was the kind that liked to have things in his power. Where he could manipulate it to his liking. Nyx wasn't about to let that happen to Ranma, especially with whatever the old man had planned.

"No deal. The things I'm going to teach Ranma cannot taught to someone of your maturity. Besides you can't exactly transform into several variations of aliens" he replied muttering the last part.

With the look that Genma was sending Nyx, the griffin knew that this human was going to take some convincing.

"besides I know you're his wise master and need to teach him as you travel, but don't you think taking some off and doing things that you'd rather not have Ranma be aware of would benefit you?" Nyx asked, trying very hard not to gag at the 'wise master'. It left a bad taste in his mouth.

But what was good was the complimenting seemed to make Genma actually think for a moment as he considered.

_'It would be good to leave the boy here with this guy while I attend to some 'business deals' in nearby towns...and I could always use him as a scapegoat.' _ the fat martial artist thought to himself looking Nyx over as the alien disguised as a human was whispering to Ranma. The boy had an excited look on his face making Genma frown.

_'Bah whatever. If it'll get the boy out of my hair for a bit for me to look around towns then might as well let him.' _Genma thought to himself before voicing his opinion. "Fine, I'll let you train the boy for the night. But you have no complaints about how I train him in the day."

"Yeaaah...we'll just see about that." Nyx replied rolling his eyes as he was about to lift Ranma to carry him on his shoulders once more but was stopped by Genma.

"The boy has legs, let him walk himself. He's not a weak little girl."

"Hey, woman are just as capable to defend themselves like any man." growled Nyx, remembering a variety of woman on his planet that were proficient in defending themselves. It wasn't unheard of to see woman in the defender corps for Scythia.

"A martial artists duty is to defend the WEAK and women are by FAR the weakest." sneered Genma before he continued on ahead of the two.

Nyx was glaring daggers at Genma's back and didn't bothering to reply to that he looked down at Ranma.

"Why don't you walk a bit. If you get tired then just ask."

Ranma frowned and shook his head. "I'm not weak, I can walk!" Nyx sighed and could already see some problems that he was going to have with Ranma if he allowed the boy to follow everything his father tells him. Making sure Genma was out of hearing distance he leaned down to the boy.

"Ranma listen to me, not everything your father says is correct. The things he says may be lies." Nyx said seriously.

"Lies?"

"Lies are something people say when they want to hide something or make you believe in something that really isn't true." Nyx tried explaining as best as he could.

Ranma looked a bit confused as he tried to understand what Nyx was saying to him,

"So...Papa saying girls are weak is a lie?"

"Exactly. Not all women may be able to defend themselves, but there are those that can and would find it insulting to call them weak." the griffin stated.

"So whatever Papa says is a lie?"

"Well maybe not everything he says is a lie." Nyx said scratching his head not sure if the old human could tell the truth. A person couldn't lie all the time could they? Unfortunately that had made Ranma even more confused. Nyx shook his head as he bent down to Ranma's eye level.

"Okay, Ranma how about this. Always question what your father tells you that doesn't have anything to do with your training. I'm sure this isn't going to be the first time he's mislead you, so don't hesitate to ask me anything if need help." Nyx insisted.

"Okay Nyx-niisan! I get it." the six-year-old replied.

"Good now let's catch up to your father before he thinks we're plotting something against him." Nyx said as the two ran to catch up to the other martial artist.

After walking some distance, Nyx kept an eye on the younger human making sure that he wasn't pushing himself too much, but he was surprised how stubborn he was and had managed to walk surprisingly far for someone of his age. It was past noon by the time the three of them stopped to make camp in a near by open field. As Nyx was setting up his tent he looked over at Genma as he had just dropped his bag and grabbed some worn out looking pamphlet. He watched as Genma opened it and was reading it over and muttering something under his breath he tucked it into his gi and then turned to grab a surprised Ranma who was trying to copy Nyx setting up his own tent. Nyx watched as Genma was pushing him far away from the alien.

"Come on boy we have some training to catch up on." He said as he kept eying Nyx

"Okay Papa."

Nyx watched them leave and finished up putting up his tent. He looked through his bag before pulling out what looked like to be a notepad but he pressed a small button on it and suddenly a screen popped out displaying information. Looking over them, Nyx was going over the types of aliens that he had put inside Ranma's omnitrix, trying to figure out which he should start with. Making sure to put his bag in his tent he stood up and looked in the direction where Genma had dragged Ranma away.

"Might as well see how Ranma's father trains him." he said to himself as he checked around the vicinity making sure that there wasn't anyone else around but himself, Ranma and Genma. Walking quickly, he looked around for any signs of the two, even though it was still a pretty open field Genma could've used that technique again so he had to be sure. After a few minutes he thought he heard noises coming from behind a few bushes. And trees that were around. Walking over he gaped at what he saw. He watched as Genma was digging a hole a few feet away, but that wasn't what had him staring. He was staring at the fact that Genma had tied Ranma to a tree with rope that looked only to be two feet long and there were some sort of bug species flying around and Ranma was yelping in pain as he tried his best to avoid the bugs with the short rope. Slapping his forehead he looked towards the heavens before heading over to wonder what the heck Genma was thinking!!

"Goddesses of Scythia please help me."

* * *

_Ten years later..._

_Late at night in the middle of a wrecked field, two shadows could be seen training under the moonlight. There were markings around an obstacle course and one of the figures standing at what looked like the starting point of it. The other shadow was holding something as it observed the other. _

"Alright Ranma!! Now I want you to fly around the course eight times under five minutes!!" An older looking Nyx shouted as he looked at the stop watch and then back at the starting line.

"Aw this is no sweat Nyx-niisan!!" smirked a black feathered griffin with red tips. The piercing blue eyes grinned at the course set before him as he looked eager to begin.

Nyx shook his head.

"What did I tell you about being arrogant Ranma?" Nyx asked sighing but couldn't help grinning. He was surprised, despite Genma's questionable techniques a few which Nyx had saved Ranma from the worst of, the cute little naive six-year-old youngling had grown significantly into a tall, strong, albeit smug, and a tad naïve sixteen year old.

"That I should learn the definition of humility and not be so arrogant? But Nyx-niisan this IS easy and I can go around this thing eight times in less then five minutes." Ranma replied trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Well just see about that. Remember just because you've grown accustomed to the omnitrix doesn't mean anything and just to be sure you go under five minutes." Nyx said as he walked over to the other griffin, he grabbed the other's arm and pressed some of the buttons around the dial. There was a few clicks and beeps before it glowed momentarily then stopped. Ranma stared from the omnitrix on his feathered arm to Nyx.

"What did you do Nyx-niisan?"

"Oh, I just set the omnitrix to revert you back to your human form after oh four minutes starting...NOW!!!" Nyx shouted making Ranma go wide-eyed before he flapped his wings and taking off around the course.

Snickering to himself Nyx stepped back not wanting to get hit in Ranma's rush to go around the obstacle course eight times. He watched amused as his unofficial sibling dodged each and every thing and careful not to get hit. Each second counted for him to beat the clock on the omnitrix.

_'Seemed so long ago he was asking me every single question he could think of about each alien form he changed each to after each week._' Nyx thought to himself laughing a bit. _ 'What does this alien do? Have you ever meet this one before? How come it has these things on it? Why can't I do that in this form?"  
_

"HOLY-ARGGGHH!!"

Nyx was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Ranma's sudden yell and covered his mouth to stop his laughter from escaping. It seemed that one of the projectiles that Ranma was suppose to dodge had managed to get him in the back throwing his flying off balance. It made the poor boy crash into the remaining obstacles which killed what remaining time he had on the watch before a bright green flash surrounded him and changed him back to the tall, dark haired teenager and finally skidding to a halt pass the finish line on his torso.

"Soooooo was that was 'easy' as you proclaimed it would be Ranma?' snickered Nyx as he folded his arms and looked at grumbling teenager.

"Just two more laps and I would've gotten it." he muttered scowling as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes and looked back at Nyx.

"Yes you would've gotten it, had you not been so over-confident. We may need to do something about that ego of yours. What's that human saying? We need to 'deflate' your ego or something like that." the alien said muttering to himself.

"Awww alright can we do it one more time? I'm sure I'll get it this time 'round! Ranma Saotome doesn't lose or give up!" Ranma stated as he raised a fist into the air.

"Yes and Nyx Valeth is tired and annoyed at said overconfident Ranma Saotome. Mind not speaking in third person? Now let's head back to the camp, your father wanted to get to this 'ancient training' ground by tomorrow." Nyx retorted rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Nyx-niisan." Ranma replied agreeing with the alien. "hey when are you going to set the omnitrix back to its non-timed state?"

"Let's see...how about when you can pass training without your ego showing?" Nyx replied whistling as he walked off back towards the camp.

"Nyx-niisan!! how can my ego be showing!! hey!! come back here niisan!! and I only got overconfident a FEW times!!"

"A few times being over twenty-three? What about the time you accidentally turned the dial to the wrong alien and turned into the Vrykolakas?"

"Ugh...I don't ever want to turn into that bloodsucker ever..." groaned Ranma.

"Yes...I had to tie and bound you with several steel cables but even THAT wasn't enough. Didn't help that it was night when you decided to mess around with the omnitrix." Nyx added rubbing his arm one of the few bruises he had gotten from that particular alien.

He had forgotten that Vilgax had chosen some of the more hellish, atrocious and vicious of the alien species to be put into the second omnitrix. The one from Vrykolakas was a particular nasty one, whole planet filled with violent blood-craving fiends, that would even attack one of its own family to get the blood it lusts after. It was no wonder that their own planet seemed go glow red itself. Nyx shuddered.

"Okay, okay that's one time." Ranma said throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh yeah? What about when we trained with the Mobiusin, Quillback? You decided to be a wise-ass and run backwards which ended up in a forest nearly uprooted and falling off a cliff." Nyx

Ranma groaned at the smirking Griffin in disguise.

"Oh fine. You win, the timer stays." Ranma murmured as they finally saw the barely lit fire in the distance. Walking closer they saw Genma already fast asleep snoring as there were crumbs from what rations they had left in the camp all over the old man.

"Remind me to hit him and make him go get the food next time we hit a village or town." Nyx scowled.

"Don't bother. Pops would just use the money for sake and food to feed his own belly." Ranma replied yawning as he pulled out his sleeping bag.

"Good point. Just make a note of it once he's out of sight." Nyx replied pulling into his own sleeping bag. "if he sees the money he's more then likely going to grab it for himself."

* * *

"And what exactly is this place suppose to be old man?" Nyx asked unimpressed by the area surrounded by springs with bamboo poles sticking out of the said pools. _'and why do I get the sudden sinking feeling about this place?'_

Genma smirked as he waved yet another pamphlet in the air as Ranma and Nyx graced the martial artist with a deadpanned look.

"How much you wanna bet it's in chinese and he couldn't read a word of it?" Nyx asked looking at Ranma.

"I'd take on that bet but you'd be telling the truth." Ranma replied letting out a tired sigh. "I wonder what pops idea is this time?"

"Iunno but I don't want to stick around and find out. I'm going to find someone who can tell us where exactly we are." Nyx replied walking towards the small hut on the other side of the pools. "Try not to let the fat man push you around Ranma!"

"Hai Nyx-nii--" he was about to reply but was cut off by a surprised kick by his father launching him towards the pools. Reaching out he grabbed onto one of the poles and pulled himself up on top.

"What the hell was THAT for old man!?" Ranma growled.

"You need to toughen up boy!! Letting that Nyx character follow us was a bad idea! He's made you weak, I need to re-educate you." Genma replied as he sprung from the pole he was standing on to attack Ranma.

As the two fought over the unknown springs Nyx knocked on the door.

"Hello? Excuse me I'd like to ask for some directions to the nearest city!" Nyx called outside the door. He heard shuffling inside and the door opened to reveal a chinese man surprised.

"Ah, we have a customer. It nice to see you kind sir. What may I do for you?" he asked.

"Ah yes I...erm...can you hold on a minute?" Nyx asked having a bit of trouble communicating with him. He saw the guide nod and looked over Nyx's shoulder to see Ranma and Genma fighting over the springs!!

"Ah! More honored customer! It very dangerous to fight over springs! Please get down now!" he exclaimed.

Wanting to speak to the guy easier, Nyx pressed the clip on his ear and did a quick scan on the guide and his eyes widened when he absorbed the information about the springs.

/Excuse me sir but are those springs dangerous?/ Nyx asked in the guides native language.

He was surprised at first but then recovered as he nodded.

/Yes, it is very dangerous for people to fall into springs. Each spring holds a curse within and who ever the unfortunate soul that falls into it takes form of who ever fell into spring thousands of years ago./ explained the guide.

"Dammit I KNEW I had a bad feeling about this place!! Ranma get down from there now!! I don't want you falling into any of those..." Nyx started trying to warn the boy but Ranma looked down at him to see what he was yelling about, giving the opportunity to Genma to knock him into a spring. Nyx gaped and the guide sighed as he shook his head.

"Ah, poor unfortunate customer. He fall into nyannichuan." sighed the guide shaking his head.

"Nyannichuan, nyannichuan uh that's the..." Nyx muttered to himself to translate the language he had acquired from the guide. His eyes widened and swerved to stare at the guide when he finally figured out what the spring was. "...spring of drowned GIRL!?!?!"

"Yes. You know Chinese well. Young costumer fall into spring of girl that drown there one thousand years ago." the guide stated.

Nyx watched with his mouth dropping at the sight of the red-headed girl that appeared out of the spring to knock the shocked Genma unconscious, off his pole and into another spring. Ranma landed smugly on the ground as he watched his father disappear under the water.

"HA!! That'll show you old man!!" Ranma shouted proudly, not noticing his body's sudden change.

Nyx looked warily at the guide almost afraid to ask what pool the old man had fallen into. "Tell me what the old fool fell into please? He's not a spider is he?"

"Oh no. Elder costumer fall into Shonmaonichuan. Spring of drowned panda."

"...that actually suits him so I'm not surprised. Ranma get over here now! Have you even looked at yourself?"

"What are you talking about Niisa—what the hell happened to my voice!?" the now female Ranma shouted as she felt her face and then pressed her hands to her chest and paled at the slight bumps there.

Nyx sighed as he walked over to Ranma who looked like he was about to faint.

"Ranma that pool your father had knocked you into pool kinda turned you into a girl..." Nyx said slowly trying to be careful not to make the boy faint, even though he looked like he was going to anyway.

"I...I'm...I...I'M I GIRL!?!?!?!" she practically shrieked before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fainted.

"Wonderful, excuse me guide would you mind helping me carry him to your hut? I believe he may need an explanation." Nyx said. "I'll go check on the bald man."

/Of course honored costumer. I shall take young costumer and explain his curse when he wakes up./ the guide replied and carried Ranma to his hut.

Muttering curses in his own language he headed over to the pool where Genma had yet to rise up from. Crouching down he looked into the depths wondering what was taking him so long.

"Maybe he actually turned into a fish and can't come out." Nyx said to himself half-jokingly.

He frowned and started to back away when bubbles started to show up on the top but he wasn't able to back away far enough because in the next second a giant panda leap up landed on the ground. Nyx couldn't help but smirk at the reaction the old man was getting when he saw that instead of hands he had paws and that he was covered in fur.

"Hahaha looks like one of your famous pamphlets backfired on you."

"Growlf!!" was all Genma-panda could say making Nyx snicker even more. But to the griffin's surprise Genma turned on him to grabbed the front of his shirt and tossed him towards the pools.

_'oh crap, the fat man is trying to get ME cursed for laughing at him. No way on this planet am I going to fall!'_ Nyx thought to himself and reached out to hopefully grab one of the poles since the last thing he wanted was to bring out his wings.

Though considering that Genma had just turned into a panda maybe it wasn't a bad idea. Unfortunately for the alien the ground came closer then he anticipated as he was too far from a pole to grab and made a huge splash as he fell into the spring. He could already feel his body starting to shift as it felt like liquid fire flowing through his veins as his body was taking form of whatever had fallen into the spring. Unlike Genma and Ranma who were human, their change was instant. He being an alien the transformation was much more painful for him and he soon let the darkness take over his vision.

--------------------------------------

When Nyx woke up he was greeted with the faces of a Ranma, the guide and unfortunately a non-panda Genma also. The three of them, especially Ranma was staring at him. His body felt a lot different, his senses were extremely enhanced as he could practically smell the worry in Ranma and the smugness from Genma. He growled at the old man but was shocked that the growl sounded a lot deeper then his usual voice. He turned to look at the guide and he took the hint of explaining what had happened to him.

"Ah, when customer was thrown in toward springs thanks to panda-man he fall into Langnichuan or spring of drowned wolf." the guide said. "tragic story of wolf pack leader fall in many years ago."

Nyx's eyes widened as he stood up where he was lying down and saw that it was true. Instead of being at least a head taller then Ranma, he was only close to the boy' chest as he was standing on four legs rather then two. Ranma keeled down and scratched behind Nyx's ears and as good as that felt for the cursed alien he threw the boy an annoyed look.

"Haha, at least its not permanent Nyx-niisan. You can change back with warm water see?" Ranma said as he grabbed a tea cup with warm water and poured it over the wolf. But was shocked the three was that Nyx didn't turn back to normal.

"What the...why can't he change back!?" Ranma asked turning towards the guide who looked just as lost as he did.

"I not know. It strange, warm water work normally on cursed." the guide replied scratching his head. Ranma turned and growled angrily at a sweating Genma.

"Old maaan...you had to go and get Nyx-niisan permanently cursed didn't you!! It wasn't enough that you have me change into a GIRL but you turned niisan into a WOLF!!!" the teenager shouted kicking Genma through the front door.

Meanwhile Nyx was thinking about his situation and how he could find another mean to change back to his original self...or at least his human disguise.

_'Maybe because of my genetic makeup that the normal way doesn't work. I wonder...'_ Nyx thought to himself. He walked up to the guide and pulled a bit of his shirt in his mouth tugging at it trying to get his attention.

"Hm? Honored costumer have idea?" he asked.

Nyx nodded his head and the motioned over to his bag and to the two fighting outside.

"You need the young one's help with your bag?"

Again Nyx nodded. The guide headed outside as Nyx grabbed his backpack in his mouth, dragging it outside. When the guide managed to stop the two from accidentally falling into another spring, he looked over at Ranma and relayed the message the Nyx had to him. Ranma walked over to Nyx and grabbed his bag.

"What'd you need Nyx-niisan?" Ranma asked.

Burying his nose in the ground Nyx somehow managed to make a lopsided ear with something on it. It took a few minutes for Ranma to figure out what he was asking but he soon got it.

"Oh that thing on your ear, yeah its still there Nyx-niisan. What did you want me to do?" the teenager asked.

Nyx pounded his paw into the ground hitting the lopsided drawing.

"You want me to hit the thing on your ear?"

When Nyx nodded Ranma reached over and pressed the clip that was still attached to the alien's ear. When Nyx started to feel himself changing once more Ranma backed away and saw the wolf change back into his niisan.

"...well guess that was fun..." muttered Nyx as his face was red embarrassed that when he had changed into a wolf his clothes didn't go with him so he was left standing in his birthday suit in front of everyone.

"DO YOU ALL MIND!?!?" the red faced alien asked pulling his backpack to him to cover up. The three quickly turned around as the alien got his clothes out of the bag.

"by the goddesses, this is going to be a long painful trip..." Nyx muttered as he hurriedly put on his clothing.

_Several Weeks later..._

"Pops do you even know where you're going?" the female red-haired Ranma asked as she was soaking wet and pissed. She had wanted to stay at the inn and rest but no, Genma had force them all to leave in order to visit an old friend in a middle of a rainstorm. That wasn't what was pissing her off though. Somehow the balding martial artist managed to get an umbrella and was currently using it keeping him in his human form.

"We're almost there boy! Stop complaining like a weak little-OW!!" Genma suddenly shouted dropping the umbrella.

The dark brown wolf that had been walking besides the girl had sped up and bit Genma just as he was about to insult Ranma. When the man dropped the umbrella, allowing the cold rain to change him into a panda Nyx grabbed the umbrella with his mouth and gave it to Ranma.

"Thanks Nyx-niisan. Don't glare at him like that pops, you were asking for it and its about time you learned how to SHARE. You've had the stinkin' umbrella nearly the whole way!" female Ranma stated as she opened the object that kept any more water getting on her.

Genma made a motion to attack the girl but a warning growl from the wolf made him think twice. Even though he may be more experienced in fighting then the boy, Nyx's senses in that form had increased dramatically from the wolf. Besides those fangs HURT! Wanting to keep his limbs in tact Genma sulking walked on but making plains in his head to get back at the boy and wolf later.

* * *

_Meanwhile somewhere outside the limits of a city in Texas..._

"Now my mutant pets!! attack the city and it shall be the first in our glorious empire!!" cackled Dr. Animo as his new army which until recently been normal animals. The desert animals charged forward growling and hissing with drool coming out of their mouths destroying everything in their paths.

All of a sudden a giant yellow bouncing ball came colliding into several of his pets knocking them away from the people they were about to attack and away from anymore property damage.

"Aww man. When am I going to get a BREAK!?" the rounded alien groaned as he stood on two legs looking exhaustedly at Dr. Animo riding on top of what looked like to be a desert snake.

"Stop whining dweeb." a red-headed girl retorted back irritable herself as she dodged and landed a kick on a giant groundhog that was attacking her from the sides as she ducked and chanted a spell at coyote. "_Sennyu invizibis!!"_ chunks of concrete came out from the streets and hit three incoming animals that were heading towards a few more civilians.

"You're not the only one who's tired!"

"Stop fighting you two and get whatever is controlling these animals off of Animo!" an elderly man stated as he was helping some of the fallen people on the streets get to safety.

"Yes Grandpa..." the two replied in unison. Getting back to the problem at hand the round alien and the young girl ignored each other for the duration of the task to finish it as soon as possible.

"_Sennyu invizibis! Tera Trimo Rebico!"_ trees were uprooting themselves to attack the animals as they came closer to them as they aided the red-headed girl who had casted the spell to animate the trees, large branches swung out and hit back the beasts as they walked towards the animals. More rocks came out from the concrete and hit back more animals to help the trees.

The alien meanwhile was ricocheting off of buildings and the animals as he literally bouncing his way towards Animo as he continued giving commands to his army.

"Don't you ever give up?" the alien had to ask as he stood in front of Dr. Animo as he sat ontop of a giant snake.

"Attack him my pet now!!"

Curling up into a ball and bouncing away from the acid that came from the reptile's mouth he bounced off of a nearby minivan and landed on the snakes back, making him hiss out in pain which ended up throwing Animo off of its back. Before Animo could rant about what the bowling ball alien had just done the alien took this opportunity and rolled ontop of the good doctor to sit on top of him. With his small fingers he grasped the transmitter that was on top of Animo's head and crushed that along with the other devices on his arms just to be on the safe side. Once he was completely machine-less the alien grabbed him by the back of his raggedy shirt as it walked back to the red-headed girl and the elderly man. He set him down just as a flash of green light came and a young teenager with dark brown locks and light eyes wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a green jacket with white stripes and cargo pants sighed as he fell to the ground.

"That has got to be the fiftieth time that Animo's escaped." he grumbled.

"Don't be so dramatic, its only close to twenty." the red-haired girl replied rolling her eyes as she folded her arms. Her red-hair went down to her neck as she wore a green elbow length beaded kimono-like top with a ruffled denim jacket over that and with white pants. Even though she tried not to show it she was exhausted to.

"Why is it where ever we go to try and get some rest we end up finding ANOTHER villin that we put away escaped!" the boy continued as if he hadn't heard his cousin. "I mean come ON, first it was the knights again a week ago, then it we ran into those circus freaks in that museum three days ago, after that we had that whack job trying with another robotic menace. When are we going to get a break!?!?!" ranted the boy.

"I hate to agree with him grandpa but Ben is right. We need a break badly." sighed the girl rubbing her head.

"I guess a little trip away from the country wouldn't be so bad." Max replied smiling a bit. "So Gwen, Ben what do you think of traveling to Japan for a bit? I have an old plumber friend there that we could see."

"Really!? I've always wanted to travel to different whole different country! Oh I have to read up on customs and then learn what I can about the language and people. Granpa do you mind if we stop by a bookstore? Have you ever been there Grandpa?" Gwen asked excited.

"Hahaha no I haven't been to Japan, he decided to move there after the plumbers had disbanded but I have written to him on occasions." Max replied.

"So does that mean you can speak Japanaese?" Ben asked managing to stand up and leaned against the beat up looking motor home.

"I was taught a thing or two. So you two up for the trip?"

The two teenagers nodded eagerly and got into the RV to drive to the coast in order to get to a boat that would bring the RV with them to Japan.

"Do you think we'll finally be able to get some rest and relax?" Ben asked turning to his cousin who was busying looking up information about Japan on her laptop.

"I hope so, we could use a break from all of these fights lately." Gwen replied stretching her arms. "I can't wait to check out all the different historical places!"

Ben rolled his eyes as he laid back down on the bed, putting on his earphones as he listened to his music.

"I'm more interested in the food they have there." he replied grinning.

"Probably that and wanting to check out real live sumo wrestlers." Gwen muttered under her breathe. "say Grandpa where did you say your friend lives? I want to check out the area on my laptop."

"Oh, he's been staying in a local distract called Nerima."

_ To Be Continued  
_

* * *

AzureZephyr: First of I'd like to say...I AM SO SO SO SORRY!! DX I had no intention of it taking over half a year to update!! I've just been busy with finishing my latest semester from my college and then figuring out the other stuff I needed to do like take this extra class because of an exam, volunteering at the hospital and getting ready for stuff coming up. I swear it will not take as long like this again!! I kind of had a writers block because I wasn't sure what I wanted to appear in this chapter (like Ryouga and Ukyo) for example but I decided to add those in when they appear and do it in flashback form. 

The spells that Gwen used I found on Wiki along with the name of the springs of Jusenkyo. Um I know I wanted Nyx to have a curse but I had trouble looking up the Chinese word for wolf online, so the closets I got was 'lang' so If I'm wrong about that I'm really sorry. The 'umisenken' that Genma used in the beginning I'm not sure if used it corrected as its defined so if its suppose to be used in a different can someone let me know? Two forms of Ranma's omnitrix was revealed lol. One was the 'Vrykolakas' which is technically defined as a werewolf but in Greek its closely related to the vampire and the mobiusin which was based off of sonic. Both were suggestions Pmed to me by SolarTiger.

So I guess that's pretty much it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and Thanks again for reading and please review!! Criticism is appreciated too! If any of you have ideas that you'd like to tell me about please either PM or email me oh and if anyone is interested I could use a beta reader. Thanks again!


	3. Welcome to Nerima

AzureZephyr: Hiya everyone, its been busy for me lately with school coming up and all but I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Visiting Aliens. For this chapter we have my very own OC Nyx helping out here!

Nyx: ** waves **hello everyone. First of Azure would like to apologize for being late once more...she can get easily distracted.

AzureZephyr: Hey!! okay so maybe that is true...looks at calender and groans gawwwds...just two and a half years...just two and a half years..

Nyx: **laughs nervously** hahaha...please excuse Azure, she just got her schedule for her nursing classes and pretty much booked...

Azure: Why is it that the semester I get accepted is the year the school decides to compress units!? Books!! where the hell are my textbooks!! Gah!! Mom's gonna murder me if I lose 'em! searches wildly for pharmacology book

Nyx: sweats and coughs Anyway... AzureZephyr will answer some questions/suggestions given to use by the reviewers:

**Solartiger: **I'm still figuring how I want to portray Akane really, I said there will be some bashing of her because the thing is I don't really hate her, but I don't really like her that much either. I'll see what happens later in the story. As for challenging Ranma's aliens...well that's going to be eventually I know indefinitely.

**DragonMan180: **Lol I guess you can call the mobiusin a clone of sonic, since it was pretty much based off of him. And sonic is one of my all time favorite games too! The metroid idea seems like a good idea, I'll have to do some research on them but if you have any info for me just PM me anytime!

**Helljump: **Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough in the chapter. Basically what happened to Nyx is that he got a curse from the springs too like Genma and Ranma. The only thing wit his curse is I thought it would be interesting if since he's an alien that the springs cursed affected him differently.

**OkdroMasterOfRunes: **Hmm...the DNA thing sounds like a really nice suggestion, I almost forgot about that function on the omnitrix. Since Ranma's is sorta similar it might work. I'll see about that because my first intention was for Ranma to have not all the same aliens as Ben has but that might be tweaked. As for the predator...uhmm its...its an interesting suggestion but I'm trying to keep this rated and I don't think having predators would help . I like the idea and the movies were good just that...coughs yeah predators aren't really my thing sry!!

Nyx: looks over paper I guess that's about it for questions. Once again, AzureZephyr only owns me and the plot, not Ranma ½ or Ben10. Reviews and suggestions will be appreciated and flames will be used to make s'mores.

:sign speech:

/Another language/

'_thinking'_

"Normal speech"

* * *

In the second floor room of the Tendo dojo, two figures were sleeping peacefully as the sun's rays started to appear. Well, one was sleeping peacefully while the other was sprawled with the blankets kicked off and grinning stupidly about something with aliens. Unknown to the two still fast asleep, a rather large portly figure was creeping towards them, closer and closer until the figure was in within grasping range of one and in a blink of an eye the figure grabbed one of the sleeping bodies and tossed it out the window.

**SPLASH**

"Boy its time to get your lazy self out of bed and get to work!!" Genma proclaimed as he soon followed out the window. Unfortunately if the cursed panda man had bother to look at WHO he had thrown he would've realize that the person he had grabbed was NOT Ranma...as said teenager sat up on his futon rubbing his eyes.

"Nrrgh...didja say something pops?" rubbing the sleep away from his eyes he blinked and looked around the room. It was completely empty. Letting out another loud yawn he scratched the back of his head and stood up to stretch. "I coulda swore I heard pops just a few minutes ago...wonder if Nyx-niisan is up"

He didn't have to wait long for his answer as he looked to the futon next to him. Once he realized that Nyx was missing from his bed that made the teenager think to back a moment ago when he heard his pops shouting. "It's morning, pops usually grabs me and tosses me out the window into the...oh crap!! Nyx-niisan!!" Ranma shouted, running to the window. He stared down and groaned. There was his pops standing smugly in front of the koi pond in the back. "Stupid pops!! you grabbed Nyx-niisan AGAIN!!" he shouted leaning out the window, and hoping that Nyx would get him this time.

Genma landed on the ground and looked back up at the window that he had just jumped out after throwing his ungrateful son into the koi pond. He was about to shout back when he froze. He saw up still on the second floor glaring at him as he was leaning out the window staring down at him.

"If the boy is up there then who...uh oh..." sweated Genma as a low growling was coming from the koi pond. He saw soaked clothing floating to the top as a completely drenched wolf, barely managing to climb up out of the water, its amber eyes narrowing and his teeth bearing. "Oh crap..."

"Better run pops!! Nyx-niisan said that he'd bite you harder if you threw him into the pond again!!" Ranma called from the window grinning that he woke up somewhat normally for once. He saw the panda man sweating as he was trying to create as much distance between himself and the cursed alien.

"N-n-now Nyx-san...can't we talk this over...I'm sure we can do something..." the fat martial artist said slowly backing up.

'Yeah right panda-man!! I warned you the LAST time you did this what would happen!!' Nyx thought furiously as he growled and started chasing the bald Saotome around the backyard.

Several times the cursed alien came close to biting Genma's limbs but the martial artist would just barely slip away. Akane had come down the stairs and was about to ask Kasumi when breakfast was ready, when she heard the commotion outside. Curiously she walked over to the patio and watched not amused at all with the scene. "Great, I don't know if I should be happy it's not that idiot or if its his pet this time." she muttered before turning swiftly back towards the house to finish some work for school.

Genma made a quick turn and leap onto the patio but not before Nyx managed to grab the back of the martial artist's pants, trying to drag him back out. Thankfully Genma had a bit more grip on the wooden surface and managed to slip away from Nyx but not without a hole coming out from the back his pants. Genma turned and glared at the smirking wolf as he wagged his tail happily at his catch. So he hadn't managed to bite a limb this time, at least he could embarrass the elder saotome. Ranma meanwhile enjoyed the show from his window and laughed hysterically his father's pants had suffered.

"Nice shot Nyx-niisan!! you were close!!" he called out. Nyx just spat out the piece of cloth in his mouth and just barked back at Ranma before he sat outside the patio shaking off the excess water on him.

"Oh my, Nyx-san did you get thrown again?" a gentle voice asked as footsteps walked onto the patio.

Nyx sighed as much as a wolf could and nodded as he looked up into the elder Tendo sister's face. She was already carrying a towel and sat down on the patio as she tossed the towel on his head and started to try Nyx off. This had become almost a natural occurrence since Kasumi was up so early she would help the cursed alien dry off before letting him inside the house.

"We don't want you running around the house soaking wet like last time." Kasumi said as she started to dry his neck. "I think father's back is still sore from it."

Nyx couldn't help but wince when he recalled when he had gone inside the house to give chase to the panda man. He had left several puddles around that resulted in the Tendo father slipping and crashing onto the floor as he was headed to the patio to sit in the morning, Nabiki had slipped on some water at the bottom of the stairs resulting in her falling backwards and straight into Ranma and Akane as they were coming down the stairs arguing once more. The final result? Three teenagers groaning at the bottom of the stairs, Soun knocked unconscious on the patio and a smirking Genma hiding inside the dojo watching all this. Yeah, he didn't exactly want a repeat of that particular incident.

Once Kasumi had dried most of Nyx's fur she allowed him inside the Tendo household. Nyx ran up the stairs, just managing to avoid crashing into Nabiki as he nudged the door that he shared with Genma and Ranma. The teenage Saotome had just finished changing his shirts and was tying his pigtail when Nyx walked in, closed the shoji door with his nose and walked to the middle of the room waiting for the boy to finish. Once he was finished tying his pigtail Ranma leaned over and pressed the clip on the wolf's ear and soon Nyx was in his human form once again, he was quickly tossed some clothes from Ranma.

"So think you'll get him before pops run into the house?" Ranma asked grinning as he waited for the alien to finish. Nyx just shrugged as he quickly got dressed. "I'm getting better in that form so maybe soon." the alien replied smirking right back. Once Nyx had clothes on and looked presentable, the two walked down the stairs and saw the breakfast already sitting in front of them.

"Ah, we were about to start Ranma-kun, Nyx-san." Kasumi said as she handed Nyx a bowl of rice.

"Thank you Kasumi-san, it smells delicious." Nyx replied kindly as he started eating his breakfast. But as soon as everyone else started eating the cursed alien found his fish suddenly missing. Narrowing his amber eyes he looked over at the bald martial artist as he was about to take a bit out of HIS fish.

"Genma...what happened to YOUR fish..." Nyx asked flatly glaring at the man. He knew the panda man's greed knew no bounds but it still irritated him to no end, despite the number of years he's traveled with him. Genma stopped momentarily before coughing and hiding the fish behind his back.

"A martial artist must be ready to defend not only himself but his possessions as well. " quoted Genma making Nyx roll his eyes and scowl darkly at the fat martial artist. Ranma just looked between them uneasily as this was a common argument that always occurred when Genma decided to take more then his fair share, saying that it was part of his training. There were unfortunately plenty of flaws with what he had just said.

"If that thick cue ball you call a head of yours remembered **I AM NOT A MARTIAL ARTIST**" Nyx replied stressing the not martial artist part as he gripped his chopsticks tighter in his grip.

The whole table could feel the tension building between the two. The tendos looked confused while Ranma sighed and tried to get back Nyx's fish before another argument broke out.

"If you had just given in and let me teach you-" Genma started but stopped when Nyx slammed his chopsticks on the table making the plates and bowls shake and surprising the others.

"And become a student under YOU and your so called methods?" he retorted hotly as he stood up and pointed a finger at the fat martial artist, "I'd rather be shaved bald and hang by my eyelids with lemons being poured in them then study the art under you!! I still find it hard to believe you're a 'master' of your art."

The four Tendos at the table couldn't help but wince at that statement.

"He really hates Genma doesn't he...?" Nabiki muttered as she watched, wondering how she could use the information from the argument into her favor.

"Well they are a family and it wouldn't really be normal if there wasn't some conflict." Soun tried to reason but Nabiki raised an eyebrow at her father.

"But daddy, did you forget?" she asked, "Nyx has a different last name, and he's Ranma's 'unofficial' brother." Soun didn't say anything after that.

"Look at Ranma! He's fine after my training!!" Genma reasoned as he stood up too to glare eye to eye with the other. That was probably the last thing the balding martial artist should have said if he wanted to win the argument with the alien.

"Oh right! Doing what you did to him is PERFECTLY acceptable NOT!! I'll admit that Ranma is stronger thanks to you somewhat, but that doesn't even cover HALF of the crap you made him go through that wasn't even PART of your art!!" Nyx yelled back.

"My methods were FINE!! It doesn't matter how you get there its the end result that counts!" Genma argued back.

"Right, if the methods are inhumane borderline torture then the end result makes EVERYTHING all worthwhile, I doubt that!!"

"Ranma-kun does this happen a lot?" Kasumi asked looking at the two tossing arguments at each other.

Nabiki let out a yawn as she sipped her coffee as she watched the two interact. She took special notice of how rather protective Nyx was to Ranma, she stored that bit of information in the back of her head to be used later.

"You get use to it after a while." Ranma sighed as he quickly snatched the stolen fish out of Genma's clutches and put it back on Nyx's plate.

"You're weak like a woman!! I don't know how I ALLOWED you to travel with us." Genma sneered.

Nyx smirked right back, "because Ranma refused to leave his 'niisan' behind and you got the excuse to run off doing whatever crap you do whenever we hit a town. "he replied airy, "Bottom line, you wanted some time to get drunk and you got a free babysitter no strings attached...at least you didn't see the the strings back then. Didn't expect Ranma to think for himself did you panda-man."

It seemed that Nyx had won that round as he sat back down ate his breakfast peacefully; ignoring the piercing glare that Genma was giving him.

"Okaay...hey look at the time guys we better go if we want to get on time." Nabiki said draining her coffee as she stood up from the table. The two teenagers glanced at the clock too and saw how late it was becoming. Quickly finishing their food they followed Nabiki out the door, well except for Ranma as Nyx stopped him for a minute. He had stood up from the table after finishing the remnants of his food and walked over to the saotome as he was putting his shoes on.

"Ranma, after your schooling today I'll meet you in front of the gate. I've decided that we're going to go back to training." he said.

"Really? Alright it's been awhile since we last trained." Ranma said excited as he stood up and shouldered his school bag. "Alright then Nyx-niisan see you after school!!"

Nyx nodded and watched the three of them leave and turned back to the table only to see it empty of its occupants, all but Kasumi who was starting to gather the plates in her arms. Frowning, the alien walked up to the eldest Tendo girl. He could've sworn the fathers were still eating, especially Genma.

"Kasumi-san, where did Genma and your father go? They were still eating weren't they?" he asked.

The elder tendo sister stopped what she was doing for a moment to give her guest a reply. "Oh, father and Uncle Genma decided to go play shogi on the veranda." she replied as she gather the plates. Taking a glance over to the veranda, he saw that indeed the two fathers were sitting down and discussing something as they cheated each other at shogi. He turned back to Kasumi, watching her for a few minutes as she gathered the plates from the table.

"Kasumi would you mind if I helped you clear the table?" Nyx asked suddenly taking the girl by surprise.

"But you're a guest Nyx-san, you shouldn't be bothered with doing this kind of thing." Kasumi replied, making the alien shake his head.

"Believe me, this is the least I can do for allowing us shelter in your home and staying here despite the circumstances." Nyx replied reaching over and taking some of the plates Kasumi had in her arms as he gathered a few glasses also. Kasumi stood there watching him before she couldn't help but ask.

"Nyx-san? Don't you usually leave early to look around Nermia or back into the dojo for some project??" she asked curiously.

It was true, Nyx usually (if he wasn't thrown out of the window by Genma) would just grab an apple and take a nice long walk around Nerima. He would look around so that he would know the general area in case Vilgax's scouts came looking for him here. When he was alone in the dojo, he would be running maintenance tests on the things he had managed to store in his bag. His current project was building a scanner to detect any alien activity, the only problem was that he was having trouble finding the parts he needed for it.

"Well it won't hurt to help you clean up the table and do some chores. Doesn't anyone help you with them?" Nyx asked as he grabbed the last few plates and followed Kasumi into the kitchen. They set the plates on the counter and Nyx scrapped the leftovers into the trash while the elder tendo sister started washing them.

"Well no not really. Akane-chan and Nabiki are too busy with schoo and activities while father and Uncle Genma are too busy playing shogi or they go out." Kasumi replied thoughtfully then added, " I don't mind actually." she replied smiling back at the alien. That only made the griffin frown even more.

"But still, you could ask Ranma for help, he wouldn't mind." Nyx stated. But Kasumi shook her head.

"I couldn't do that!" her answer made Nyx shakes his head as he looked back at the girl.

"Kasumi, Genma eats enough for FIVE people, the least you can do is make him work for it." he grumbled. "Besides with three more additions to your home, two who are human trash disposals its going to get kind of rough."

"It's true but we'll manage some how." Kasumi replied as she went back washing the dishes and handing them to Nyx once he finished scrapping the leftovers into the trash and was now drying them. The alien though, was having thoughts on the elder tendo sister. The way Kasumi seemed so accepting of the role she had in the household, which she would always be here just taking care of the family. That just didn't seem right to him, especially since Kasumi still looked young enough to do something with her life.

"Kasumi not to be rude or anything, but wouldn't you rather pursue some sort of dream or occupation?" Nyx asked. "I may not know anything about your family history or why, but I"m just curious since its usual that young girls have dreams they want to accomplish."

Kasumi stopped washing the dish she was currently on and sighed. "Sometimes things happen that forces you to look at the greater good Nyx-san..." she replied quietly. "We have to put aside our desires and dreams..."

Sensing that the conversation was entering unwanted territory the alien backed off. "Ah...Kasumi-san I apologize." Nyx said turning a back to drying the dishes. "I have a bad habit of being overly curious and don't know when to stop. I'm sorry for bringing up something that you were still obviously uncomfortable with."

"It's alright, these things just happen." the girl replied. Once the dishes were finished she turned around and saw a wrapped up bento.

"Oh my, it seems Ranma-kun forgot his lunch!" she said. Nyx turned around and saw the packed lunch that kasumi had laid out. "I guess he wasn't expecting you to make something for him." Nyx replied.

"But he's going to be hungry and by the way he eats at the table that can't be a good thing." the girl stated frowning.

"Hmm...its still pretty early, do you have anything else you need to do today Kasumi-san?" Nyx asked.

"Well, I am suppose to go shopping for supplies if I wanted to make stew tonight and I could stop by Dr. Tofu's to return his book I borrowed a week ago." Kasumi replied mentally going over her list of chores.

"Then why don't we go shopping for supplies and on the way we can stop by the school." Nyx said smiling. "Then we can drop off the food for Ranma and stop by this Tofu-san."

As Kasumi looked like she was about to argue with Nyx about helping her she saw that familiar stubborn look that Akane got sometimes and gave in. She knew once someone had that look on their face it would take a lot of convincing for them to get them to go against the idea.

"Well if you're so insistent on helping me I guess I shouldn't complain right?" Kasumi replied smiling back at the alien. She walked out of the kitchen to get her shopping basket as Nyx was about to follow her when he stopped. Quickly grabbing a thermos he filled it with hot water before he following after Kasumi. Just before she left she looked over at the patio where her father and Genma were playing shogi.

"Father, Nyx-san and I are going to shopping we'll be back soon." Kasumi said..

"Alright Kasumi be careful then." Soun waved not looking up from the game, he was trying to concentrate to see if he could out maneuver Genma but what he hadn't realized was that earlier the panda man had switched pieces once again. Nyx looked over Soun's shoulder and just to be annoying he reached over and placed one of Soun's pieces on a square before walking over to Kasumi grinning. He then heard the unmistakable cry of Genma wondering how Soun managed to trap him.

"Ready to go Kasumi-san?" he asked.

"I believe I have everything I need. Alright let's go, I think it's early enough to get some of the fresher products." the elder tendo girl said as the two walked outside.

It wasn't very long before they came to the market. Nyx was intrigued by the different shapes, sizes and colors of the products that the people here were selling. "Nyx-san, would you be so kind as to pick up a few potatoes for the stew? I don't need a lot about three should be good." she asked as she gave him some money to cover the potatoes.

"Oh, sure thing Kasumi-san." Nyx replied as the elder tendo girl walked over to the other vegetables to examine. The alien walked albeit uncertainly towards a sign that read potatoes but he couldn't help but sweat when he looked down. He knew Kasumi said she only needed three, but there were at least four varieties of potatoes in front of him!?

"Maybe I should have asked Kasumi-san what potatoes she wanted." Nyx muttered to himself as he looked over what was in front of him. One the left there were red potatoes, next to that there were whites, and then yellow ones called Yukon's, even purple ones. "Oh boy..."

The alien looked unsure at the varieties in front of him wondering exactly Kasumi wanted. Knowing that the elder tendo girl was going to be coming back soon he quickly looked at the prices and in his head calculated how many potatoes he could get.

"Excuse me, I'll take one Yukon, two red, one purple and two white potatoes please." The said spuds were bagged up and Nyx paid the vendor before he headed back to where he and Kasumi had parted. Nyx shifted nervously as he hoped he had at least gotten the ones that Kasumi wanted for her stew. When Kasumi came back with her bag filled with an assortment of products from the vendors he really hoped he had gotten what the elder tendo sister wanted and not wasted the money she had given him.

"Nyx-san may I have the potatoes?"

Nyx scratched his head embarrassed as he handed her his bag. Kasumi looked inside and her eyes widened at how many potatoes were inside. Instantly the alien panicked. "I'm sorry Kasumi-san! this is embarrassing to say but I'm afraid I didn't know what potatoes would work for your stew and there were different kinds the vendor was selling so I wasn't sure which ones you needed so I kinda got a bit of everything I apologize for wasting your money and I swear I'll pay you back and..."

Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at the sight of poor Nyx rambling. From the first time that Nyx, Ranma and Genma had come into her household, Nyx had seemed like a serious, protective brother in her eyes. He was so adamantly against Genma and her father's idea to instantly hook Ranma up with a fiancée that he had come up with somewhat agreement for both sides. Other times Nyx was sorely focused on a variety of projects that only Ranma would be allowed to sit in and would take time to get Ranma to sit down and read. Seeing the usual stoic and serious tenant blushing embarrassed, rambling aimlessly was amusing. Thinking that Nyx had rambled long enough Kasumi held up her hand as she still was giggling.

"Oh Nyx-san, it's fine really! I was just surprised you managed to but this many potatoes with the money I gave you!" she said fully laughing now.

"R-really? It wasn't that hard, it was actually pretty cheap per pound and since I had really no idea which ones you wanted it was just a matter of knowing how many would work." Nyx replied scratching the back of his head.

"I see, but I guess I should have told you I only needed three red potatoes." the tendo girl replied.

"So what are you going to do with the other ones?" Nyx asked.

"Well, there HAVE been some other recipes I've read in a recipe book that I'd like to try." Kasumi replied smiling.

"Oh good, I was afraid I wasted the money you gave me." Nyx replied letting out a relived sigh.

"But still, if you don't know much about the varieties of certain food," Kasumi started curiously as the two headed to the meat market, "how did you survive with Uncle Genma and Ranma-kun?"

"I guess you can say I don't get out much Kasumi-san. I never really learned how to cook exactly, so I never really knew what went into it." the alien replied shrugging.

"Well that won't do, why don't I show what goes into the food, and then I can teach you how to cook a little." Kasumi asked.

"Sure Kasumi-san I wouldn't mind." Nyx replied, "as for surviving, well I could catch fish and I'd just gut and cook it over a fire. That and there was the occasional money from odd jobs around the towns we visited so I'd take Ranma out to eat."

"I see, well we better hurry and get those ingredients if we want to stop by Furinkan to give Ranma his lunch." Kasumi said. Nyx nodded and followed after the girl, his curious nature intrigued by learning what kinds of food this planet grew, sold and ate.

* * *

"and so class with this we can see the the preceding lengths of the rope by multiplying by three, before the second cut the length would have been twenty-seven and before that eighty-one inches. Therefore the answer to the problem is 2/3." the teacher droned on as half the class were taking notes and the other half were trying not to sleep. Except for a certain Saotome who was already fast asleep in his chair.

The teacher turned around and glared at the students making sure that they were actually paying attention. Once the students saw that the teacher had actually turned around the ones that looked like to be half asleep woke up and looked like they were taking notes. She was almost satisfied except when her eyes landed on Ranma. The said teenager hadn't taken like the other students who were were writing down the problem on the board and she wasn't sure but she could've swore she thought the boy was snoring. In her classroom of all places! Ukyo who sat right behind Ranma looked up from her notes and saw the teacher glowering at Ranma and poked his back with her pencil.

"Ranchan! Oi Ranchan, Toriyama-sensei is looking at you!" she hissed trying to discreetly wake up he sleeping boy before the teacher got mad...a little late for that though. The most the okonomiyaki chef got was a sort of grunt from him as he shifted his arms to get into a more comfortable position. She was about to attempt kicking the boy's chair but stopped when she saw the teacher right next to her finance's desk with her arms folded and a ruler clutched in one of her hands.

"Saotome-san, would you like to grace us with your presence?" the teacher scowled darkly.

When she didn't get an answer, she raised the ruler above her head and slapped it hard on the edge of Ranma's desk as a loud **CRACK **echoed in the classroom**, **making the other students near Saotome youth flinch. The dark haired boy let out a yawn at the disturbance and looked sleepily at the teacher.

"So glad you can join use Saotome-san..." Toriyami sneered, "now would you please go up to the board and solve the other problem I had written?"

"The answer's nine." he mumbled before he laid his head back down.

"You guessed, now go up there and show your work before I mark you down and give you extra assignments for your homework." she stated.

"But I didn't guess!" Ranma stated, but the teacher just glared at him and pointed to the board.

"NOW Saotome-san"

Ranma groaned. He'd rather not have more work he needed to do since he would rather train with Nyx-niisan. If this teacher as going to cut that time short he might as well do the work to get it over with.

"Fine sensei." Ranma sighed as he pushed himself out of his chair and to the bored. He quickly read over the other word problem that the teacher had written, "_Vincenzo's Gourmet Coffee sells medium roast beans for 7 a pound and dark roast beans for 6 a pound. If Denise orders a 12-pound mixture that costs 6.25 per pound, how many pounds of dark roast beans is she getting?_" Reading it over a few more times he nodded silently to himself as he picked up a marker and started writing out the solution on the white board all the while talking to himself.

The students along with the teacher's gawked at the once sleeping martial artist seemed to be flying through the solution of the problem as he wrote out the algebraic equation on the board.

(AN: just to let you guys know I suck at math...I took this problem from one of my study guides and I didn't exactly want to confuse you all either by writing it all out in words, that and I wasn't sure if the series used white boards or chalk...I used white boards because they're less messy)

"So the whole thing is then 6x + 7(12-x) 6.25 and then we just multiply both sides by twelve then seven across the parentheses making the equation 6x + 84 -7x 75, put the same numbers together which leaves -x -9 and divide by -1 and that leaves +9. So the answer is 9 pounds of dark beans" Ranma finished as he dropping the marker and walking back to his desk, ignoring the flabbergast looks he was receiving.

Toriyama-sensei quickly walked up to the board and looked over the work that Ranma had shown, looking for any mistakes that he could've done but she didn't find any. Not one. She looked back at the sleepy martial artist as he gave her a smirk. "See sensei? I told you I wasn't guessing." the saotome youth stated as he sat back down in his chair.

"So it seems Saotome-san..." the teacher said trailing off, still finding it hard to believe that he had answered it so quickly. The other students were in shock themselves as they whispered among themselves.

"I didn't think Ranma was paying attention."

"Maybe its some sort of technique he develop..."

"I say he just got lucky..."

"and here I thought he was just a jock..."

"Hey Akane did you know Ranma-kun was good a math?" Yuka asked leaning over to look at the youngest tendo.

"No...he never gave any indication.." she replied scowling, glaring daggers into the martial artist's back.

Ranma felt someone staring through the back of his head and looking around his eyes landed on the youngest tendo daughter glaring at him. _'I wonder what I did this time to make her angry.'_ Ranma thought to himself before he turned back to the front. He was about to fall asleep again when the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson.

"Okay class you know your assignments! Do the odd problems on page twenty-six and the even ones on twenty-seven!!" Toriyama-sensei shouted over the students talking. "And don't forget about the quiz coming up!! Review the back of chapters four and five!"

Ranma yawned as he stretched out his limbs from sitting down for so long. Moving his neck a few times he suddenly took notice of Ukyo standing rather close to him with a strange look on her face.

"Say Ranchan since when have you been good at math?" Ukyo asked inching closer to the Saotome youth.

"Uh, well Nyx-niisan is a bit of scientist so while pops was training my physically I guess Nyx-niisan made sure I was trained mentally." Ranma replied shrugging as he grabbed his bag hanging on the side of his desk.

"I see say Ranchan whatcha got for lunch today sugar?" she asked grinning.

"Uh...well I don't think I have a lunch..." Ranma replied scratching the back of his head with his free hand. The grin on the girl's face seemed to grow as she scooted closer to the martial artist.

"Well then sugar why don't ya come over to my restaurant and I can-" she started but a look of realization dawned on Ranma's face.

"Oh wait!! Nyx-niisan might have something for me, I think there was an extra lunch box on the counter I didn't take." he said grinning. "Kasumi-san must've made it for me and I didn't realize it!" turning his attention to the girl he quickly added, "Sorry Ucchan maybe next time!"

Ukyo pouted. _'Damn so close...' _she thought to herself as she folded her arms.

Just as he was about to head out of the door, a disturbance and loud yelling down the hallway caught everyone's attention in the classroom. It wasn't long before the thundering footsteps came to a stop right in front of the door as a familiar kendo team captain was waving around his kendo sword narrowing missing some of the students' heads that had the misfortune of standing near him.

"FOUL SORCERER SAOTOME!! I have come to free the fierce tigress Akane from your evil grip!!" the upperclassman hollered much to the other student's displeasure.

"Kuno-san, can't you wait until Saotome-kun is out of the classroom for your antics?" sighed Toriyama-sensei but like all the other times the upperclassman stampeded into her classroom she was ignored much to her annoyance. Not to mention she was heading out the door herself and almost clobbered by the swinging kendo sword.

"What is it now Kuno? Can't you see it's lunch time and I'm starving!" Ranma complained bored as he had heard this more then enough times for his current duration in Nerima. Unfortunately Ranma's nonchalant attitude seemed to make the upperclassman growl even angrier. He dramatically pointed his weapon at Ranma who just continued staring with a raised eyebrow.

"Evil Fiend!! How dare you play innocent with me when you have taken residence in the lovely tigress's own homestead!" he shouted.

Ranma slapped his hand against his forehead groaning.

"This again, blue blunder? I already told you I'm only staying there because my stupid pops!"

"I know of that, four sorcerer! But recent information has told me that you are eventually to be engaged to the youngest Tendo!!"

That statement made the whole classroom stop. Sure everyone had found out that Ranma was staying with Akane thanks to Kuno on the first day that Ranma had come to Furinkan but no one had known that Ranma was actually going to be ENGAGED to Akane. Soon everyone was crowding around the two teenagers, much to their dismay.

"Akane! Why didn't you ever tell us you were going to be engaged to Ranma!?"

"How could you keep something like that from us!?"

"What's it like having someone like Ranma living with you and soon to be your finance?"

"Oi Ranma you lucky guy! How'd you make that happen?"

"How can you get engaged to Akane when you just arrived here!?"

"Hey Akane if it doesn't work out with Ranma you always have me!"

Ranma ignored the gossip around them as he recalled exactly how he had gotten into this situation.

**FLASHBACK**

"So why are we in front of this dojo?" Ranma-onna asked looking warily as her grip on the umbrella tighten. Knowing his father, he was up to something and more then likely it involved him. Nyx nudged her leg a bit trying to comfort her despite the height difference between them in their cursed forms.

: We're here to see an old friend of mine! Now stop complaining: the sign that the panda was holding said as Genma walked up to the front door and opened it with his paw. The three of them walked inside and soon they heard voices running towards them. Unfortunately the two that ran up to them was an elderly man and a young girl in a tradition robe of some sort. They gawked at the huge panda before running back.

"Pop I think you're scaring them..." Ranma muttered as she unconsciously scratched Nyx's head as she looked at the expressions on the people in front of her. The one in the kimono looked scared while the man had a look of disbelief on his face. The other two that had come out of a room just went wide-eyed.

"So this is your old friend father?" the one in the apron asked. The elder shook his head furiously.

"Right then why did this panda suddenly decide to stop by and visit?" the one in the kimono asked.

"Did you invite the circus to our house because I'm pretty sure wolves aren't that well trained to be pets." she added looking at the wolf by Ranma's side.

'...I hate being called a pet...' Nyx thought to himself.

"Oh don't worry, Nyx-niisan won't hurt anyone...well maybe pops here but that's about it." she said. "He's really quite friendly right niisan?"

'Just don't expect me to lick her cheek like some dogs...I may be a wolf now but I am most certainly not some mutt.' Nyx thought throwing Ranma a look that just made the boy turned girl grin and try not to laugh.

Giving a sigh as much as a wolf could he stepped behind Ranma and started to shake off the excess water on his fur. All of a sudden there was a shout that surprised both female Ranma and Nyx...more Ranma because he was soon smothered by some strange older man's hug.

"OH HAPPY DAY!! HE'S IS FINALLY HERE NOW THE SCHOOLS CAN BE UNITED!!"

"HEY!! Excuse me but would ya mind letting go of me!?" Ranma shouted albeit muffled.

Nyx growled angrily, he didn't know who this person was, but suddenly 'attacking' his brother was something the cursed alien didn't like. AT ALL.

"Uh Daddy, you might want to let Ranma go before the wolf decides to attack you." another girl's voice spoke up behind the older man that had Ranma trapped in his arms.

The older man suddenly looked down and paled when he saw a rather big and angry wolf next to the 'boy' he was hugging. He quickly let go and backed away, finally letting Ranma breath. Making sure that the older man wasn't going to try something like that again, Nyx moved close to Ranma and poke his nose into the other's hand.

"I'm alright Nyx-niisan that just caught me by surprise." Ranma gasped out. Finally the two had a good look at who exactly 'Ranma' was.

Suddenly, the elder man and the young girl in the kimono noticed something protruding from Ranma's chest. "Wait, I thought you said Ranma was a boy, this one's a girl." the young girl in the kimono said next to the elder male. She moved forward and started to poke and touch Ranma's chest, making the said girl twitch.

"He-hey!! What's the big idea!?" Ranma sputtered as she moved away from the curious girl and closer to Nyx.

"Nabiki!! stop that!!" a much younger voice shouted.

"Nabiki-chan that's a pretty rude thing to do." admonished the older looking girl they had met at the door.

"She looks and feels like a girl to me daddy." Nabiki said moving back raising an eyebrow. "are you sure this is Ranma?"

"I AM Ranma...sorry about this..." the said teenager said grumbling. "if we could come inside I'm sure we can explain everything."

"Yes, like why you keep calling the wolf 'niisan'. Were you raised by them?" Nabiki asked reaching a hand out to touch Nyx and he let her but still eyed her warily. He really didn't trust anything that had to do with Genma, and if these were the panda-man's friends then he had more reason to be suspicious.

"I don't believe it Ranma's a...girl..." moaned the elder man and soon he fainted.

A few minutes later the said man woke up on a futon and a blanket over him as the others were looking at him as he opened his eyes.

"Father must be really disappointed" sighed the elder looking daughter.

"HE'S disappointed!? He's not the only one disappointed." the middle daughter shot back annoyed. "Instead of a cute boy we get a girl!"

"Oh stop it both of you, he-I mean she is our guest!" the youngest one said.

"This is turning out to be quite an event huh niichan?" Ranma sighed as the wolf laid his head in the girl's lap and nodded.

'Well this is probably only the beginning...seeing how this guy's reaction was to Ranma's 'current' gender there's something going on...' Nyx thought to himself, but he was really only half thinking as despite being transformed into an animal, he couldn't stop Ranma from scratching the wonderful spot between his ears.

"Oh father's waking up!" the elder one said.

"This is your entire fault daddy, can't you tell the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"I was assured that Saotome was bringing his son."

"Does THIS feel like a boy to you?" the middle daughter asked about to grab Ranma's chest again when a low growl stopped her from touching. She quickly pulled her hand back but did a double take when she looked at the wolf.

'Did that thing just smirk at me!?'

"I'm sorry about my sister Ranma, she can be a bit overly-curious." she apologized. Ranma smiled at her. At least someone here wasn't treating her like a nuisance.

"It's alright, I know what its like to have someone that's overly curious." she replied looking over at Nyx who tried giving him the puppy eyes as to say 'who me?'

The youngest giggled as she held out her hand.

"Would you like to train a bit?" Akane asked. The other girl looked back at her. "my name's Akane wanna be friends?"

Ranma nodded. "Sure,it's been a while since pops had been so busy trying to get here. " the other girl replied as she followed Akane to the dojo. The youngest tendo looked back and saw the wolf following the other girl.

"Does your pet follow you everywhere?" she asked pointing to the wolf. The girl got even more confused when Ranma had to hold her stomach as she was laughing hard while the wolf had an indignant look on its face.

"Ahahahahaha!! You...you...you think Nyx is my pet!?" she gushed out.

"Well isn't it? I mean what else is it?" Akane asked.

'Hey!! I have a name and I am most certainly not an 'IT'!!' Nyx barked before cursing inwardly that he was still a wolf and the other girl couldn't understand her.

"Well first off, its name is Nyx and it happens to be a he." Ranma explained once she stopped laughing, but the smile on her face was going to be there for a while. "Second of all, he's not my pet he's my niisan."

"Huh? Were you seriously raised by wolves?" Akane asked.

"Uh no...its kinda hard to explain, but bottom line he isn't my pet." Ranma replied.

Akane shrugged. "Whatever you say, you studied kempo right?"

"A little bit I guess...we traveled a lot but I think I studied it on a few occasions." Ranma replied folding her arms behind her back.

"Aright, you ready?" Akane asked as she got into a starting position.

Ranma just gave her a sort of a calm smile as she grasped her hands behind her back and waited for the girl to attack.

"Hey, aren't you going to get into a starting form?"

"Don't worry about me Akane, just go right ahead."

"Your loss!"

With that said Akane dashed forward and threw out a punch aiming for Ranma's midsection when the latter moved to the side dodging it. Frowning, Akane tried a series of punches trying to make contact with the other but none of them were making contact. This went on for a bit with Akane trying different variations of her attacks with kicks added in. Deciding to try something different Akane raised her foot for a high kick hoping that it would catch Ranma off guard but the other managed to surprise her as she jumped above the kick and landed behind and she threw out her arm hitting Akane's shoulder. Now normally that wouldn't have done anything but since Akane was still technically standing on one foot with her body leaning slightly back so that her kick was elevated the push was harder then she expected so her whole body tumbled forward on the dojo floor.

"I guess I win." Ranma said as she walked over and held out her hand to the other girl.

Akane nodded as she grasped the hand and was pulled up. "I guess so, I'm just glad I lost to a girl it would be so humiliating if I lost to a stupid boy!" she exclaimed making both Ranma and Nyx sweat.

"Ah..why would it be a bad thing if you lost to a boy?" Ranma asked.

"Just because." she replied before walking off.

Ranma and Nyx looked at each other before leaving the dojo themselves.

"You can use this room Ranma." Kasumi said as she opened the guest room door.

"Thank you." the girl sighed and blinked when a towel was handed to her.

"Would you like to freshen up a bit? I know you've just had a workout with Akane and she can train for a while." the eldest said.

"That would be nice...I didn't get a chance to before coming over. I hope you don't mind Nyx though..." Ranma added as she took the towel from her.

"He is rather friendly and house trained so I'm sure it'll be alright." she said before she closed the door. As soon as the door was close Ranma fell down laughing again.

"Ahahahaha!! House trained that's a good one isn't it Nyx-niisan!!"

'...I take it back...even all those scratches behind my ears aren't worth this humiliation..." Nyx thought to himself as he gently bit Ranma's arm to get him to stop laughing.

"Ow! Alright alright I'll change ya back now niisan." Ranma said as he pressed the earring on the wolf's ear and soon a familiar brown haired white-tipped male with golden amber eyes. Ranma quickly tossed him his clothes as the alien got dressed.

"Better go take that bath Ranma, it's been awhile since you had one." joked Nyx as he tied his hair into a short ponytail. "dont' forget about putting up the sign if there is one."

"Yeah yeah, I get it Nyx-niisan." Ranma sighed as he left the room while Nyx started to look over some stuff.

"I wonder where the panda-man went to..." he mumbled to himself.

About a few minutes later a loud shriek echoed in the household making Nyx drop the device he was holding and slamming the door opened. He saw a blue and yellow blur pass him that was the cause of the shrieking. He could hear voices down below, something about a pervert in the bathroom. He quickly made his way to the said bathroom and opened it to see male Ranma in a towel.

"Did you put up the sign?" Nyx asked sighing.

"Yes, it wasn't my fault." Ranma replied muttering.

"Come on and get dressed we have some explaining to do, although I'm pretty sure the panda man already twisted it into somehow it being your fault." Nyx stated. The two quickly walked back to the guest room so Ranma could get some clothes on before they headed downstairs. They made it just in time as Akane was about to heave the table back to the bathroom to 'bash' the pervert.

"Excuse us..." Nyx said as he and Ranma walked into the room getting stares from the Tendos.

"Who're you?" the Nabiki asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." the teenager replied.

A few moments later with everyone sitting down Genma started to explain.

"I'm Genma Saotome and this is my son Ranma." the bald martial artist explained.

"Wait if you're Ranma and he's Genma, then who is this young man?" Nabiki asked pointing at Nyx.

"I'm Nyx Valeth, Ranma's surrogate older brother." Nyx replied.

"Wait; are you really that wolf that was here earlier?" Nabiki asked.

"And are you really that young girl?" Kasumi added.

"Yes we both are." Ranma said.

"I think its easier if we do THIS!" Genma shouted as he grabbed Ranma and threw him into the pond.

Everyone soon gathered at the edge of the room and saw a red-haired girl pop up from the water.

"Now Ranma's a girl..." Kasumi said as Genma walked over to Ranma.

"Not this again, he's going to go on about how 'tragic' this all is, how he's ashamed at what Ranma's beomce..." sighed Nyx. "Then Ranma lets his anger get the better of him and throws the panda-man in the water too and then they both fight."

"I take it you've seen this too many times for your liking." Nabiki asked examining Nyx.

"Yeah, but its all really Genma's fault. He saw the word secret training ground in a Chinese pamphlet and figured it was another easy way to get Ranma stronger. Boy was he ever wrong" Nyx replied as he stood up.

"Ranma, please stop encouraging the panda man. Now get back here so we can see what he plans to do!" Nyx shouted making Ranma stop in mid-kick.

"Yes Nyx-niisan." the girl replied and quickly kicked Genma into the pond again before bounding back to Nyx's side. The two Saotomes were given some hot water and everyone sat around the table again.

"By the way Nyx-san, how old are you anyway?" Soun asked eyeing him.

"Er...I guess close to twenty-two years..." the alien replied, 'even though I'm close to thirty but I'm not going to say that...' Soun nodded then went back to Ranma as he patted the young man by the shoulders.

"Haha you're problem isn't as bad as it seems now..." Soun said as he grabbed Ranma by the shoulders to face his daughters. "My eldest Kasumi is nineteen, Nabiki who's seventeen and Akane who's your age. Pick any of them to be your fiancé."

Before Ranma and the girl's could protest Nyx's hand slammed down on the table.

"HOLD IT!! Am I to believe that the only reason that we were brought here was for you and the panda-man here to get one of your daughters and Ranma ENGAGED!?" he exclaimed.

"It's a matter of honor between the schools! The schools have to be united." Soun explained but Nyx just shook his head.

"Have you even thought of this rationally? They don't know ANYTHING about the other, they're still teenagers which is the basic pinnacle of emotional turmoil you'll ever face in your life and you expect them to go all agree and be happy with this arrangement!?" he added looking between the two adults. When all he got was a confirmation nod Nyx slapped his head.

"Oh by the hellions of Sulphur..." he muttered. "This isn't going to work, why don't you hold off on this entire thing?"

"WHAT!? But the schools..." Soun started.

"I never said not do it completely, I mean let Ranma get to KNOW them. I mean putting two of them together is the equivalent of putting to strangers together." Nyx explained. If you let Ranma get to know your daughters possibly he might eventually want to get together with one but only if you let this go with NO INTERFERENCE." Nyx explained pointing a finger at Genma, but the panda man wasn't about to let this go.

"What gives you the right to alter this? This was an agreement before they were born!" Genma exclaimed.

"Give me some paper proof and I'll back off panda-man." growled Nyx as he glared at Genma. "or were you too drunk to remember getting the agreement on paper?" When the bald martial artist didn't say anything Nyx smirked.

"Ha, so you DON'T have any proof, so by all means this could just be a trick." Nyx stated.

"Now see here I remember at least!" Soun said trying to defend his friend but Nyx just turned his glare back at him.

"Unless you two have some solid proof of this agreement is only verbal which doesn't mean much unless there was a third party there to confirm that and knowing this fat man its doubtful he even remembered where the agreement was made." Nyx stated folding his arms. The two men were gaping like goldfish as they gawked at the alien.

"But seeing as this is a place where we can stay for a bit I'll bite. If Ranma finds any attraction to any of the Tendo daughters by the end of high school then the agreement will go forth, but until then let him make his own decisions concerning his love life. The same goes for the daughters, is that alright with everyone?" Nyx stated.

"I don't see a problem with that." Kasumi said,

"Sure why not, it just may get interesting around here with Ranma around." Nabiki said grinning, thinking of the profits she could possibly make out of this.

"Fine! But I am not going to be engaged nor MARRY that pervert!" Akane stated folding her arms.

"I'm a pervert!? Who was the one who walked in without reading the sign!?" Ranma exclaimed standing up. "It was there for a reason ya know tomboy!"

"Tomboy!? Why you, it's different then when a girl walks in on a boy!" Akane stated.

"So then it's alright for girls to stare at naked boys in the bathroom because girls can't be perverts?" Nyx asked grabbing Ranma's arm and making him sit down. "I don't really believe that's true. In any case what happened will not happen again so long as both of you pay attention if there is a sign hanging."

"Wait how will we remember this agreement? There isn't any contract." Genma suddenly spoke up, trying to use Nyx's idea against him. The alien just smirked as he stood up and removed something from his pocket. In his hand was a little recording device. He always made sure to have one close by when he had to deal with Genma's schemes.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that panda-man, I got it all here on tape and that should be good enough right?" Nyx said waving the device in his hand. "now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." with that the alien left two gaping old men while two of the daughters when back to what they were doing before leaving Akane and Ranma to argue about who's a pervert.

**End of Flashback**

'Nabiki must've said something to Kuno and knowing him he just assumed and ran off.' Ranma thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts when the upperclassman decided to attack the 'foul sorcerer' waving his kendo sword around as students dove out of the way and push the desks with them to get out of the captain of the kendo team's way.

"Sorry Kuno I'm too hungry to bother with you!" Ranma shouted as he opened the window and jumped out surprising everyone in the classroom. Just when he thought it was safe he suddenly heard a loud yell above him and his eyes widened when he saw Kuno had jumped after him!?

"What the hell!?" Ranma managed to shout out before he realized that not only was Kuno falling straight after him but he had forgotten that his classroom was right next to the pool!!

"Oh gimme a break!!" Ranma shouted before a huge splash erupted by the two teenagers crashing into the pool.

The cursed felt his body shifting forms and just when he was completely female he felt someone grab onto her chest! Letting out a watery yell she thrust her leg back and kicked the upperclassman clear out of the poor and onto the hard concrete. The red-haired girl's head broke the surface of the water as she swam to the edge and glared at Kuno. She spat out some water that she had accidentally swallowed before she started yelling.

"What the hell is your problem Kuno!?" she yelled stomping over to the dazed kendoist before kicking him in the gut for good measure. Slowly Kuno's eyes opened and when he saw Ranma's female form, the boy turned girl couldn't help but sweat at the look he was receiving...

'Just what the hell is he up-' Ranma thought but he was suddenly pulled into Kuno's chest.

"Oh by the gods!! They have blessed me with this vision of loveliness!! My goddess!!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell!! Lemme go blue blunder!!" Ranma shouted as she was thrashing in his grips. Before Ranma could kick Kuno where it really hurt a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me...but do you mind telling me what you're doing to my sister?" a low voice asked.

Kuno turned and saw an older boy glaring angrily at him with a lunch box hanging from one of his hands.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf? You're suffocating her in your arms!!" he exclaimed pointing to the female Ranma. Quickly removing his arms Ranma was able to breathe again once she was out of the upperlassman's grips and ran next to Nyx.

"Nyx-niisan what are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"Apparently saving your butt...that and Kasumi came with me to give you your lunch you forgot." he said holding out the box. "oh and here's a thermos of hot water, I had a feeling you would need it."

"Where's Kasumi?"

"Oh seeing how late it was getting, she gave me the lunch to drop it off to you while she dropped something off over at some Tofu-san's place." he replied.

"Thanks Nyx-niisan!" Ranma said as she happily took the lunch and thermos. Her happy moment was short lived when Kuno came up right behind.

"So this goddess of loveliness is your sister?" he asked. "May I know the name of such a vision of beauty?"

"Uh...Ranko...Valeth..." Nyx said warily.

"Ah!! Such a beautiful name for a goddess, come!! Allow me to date thy!" he cried out but was stopped when Nyx held out his palm stopping the kendo wielder to come close to Ranma.

"Excuse me, but no one is going to date my sister unless I say so. And for as of now she's too busy." he replied. "Now don't forget about meeting me in front of the gate after school Ranma."

"Don't worry Nyx-niisan I won't...I'll try and avoid blue blunder there." Ranma added moving his head towards the frozen kendoist, who was in shock at the rejection to actually date someone.

"Yeaaah...better move before he manages unfreezes himself from the rejection. See ya later." Nyx said mussing up Ranma's hair, laughing as he walked off. Ranma rolled his eyes as he disappeared from the pool area to find a place to eat quietly and change. As the two left there were whispers going on, mainly on who was the young man that Ranma seemed to know. Nabiki seeing all these could see the money she would get if she got anything good on Nyx and supplied it to the masses.

Nyx walked back to Tofu-san's place he sweated when he walked in that there wasn't anyone there. He thought he had heard a few voices inside the waiting room of the clinic.

"Uh...Kasumi-san you here?" he asked in the quiet waiting room.

"Oh yes Nyx-san I'm right here." Kasumi said walking out of the door. "hehe that silly Dr. Tofu, he's so funny." the eldest giggled. Not wanting to find out what happened here the alien escorted Kasumi back to the dojo. He could've sworn he heard someone yelling back at the small office but thought he was just hearing things.

A Few moments earlier...

"Here we are! Welcome to the Nerima district." Max said as he parked the rust bucket in a small lot next to the office.

"It seems rather quiet...I thought cities in Japan were suppose to be crowded?" Ben asked aloud as he looked out the window.

"Where in some places yes, but since this is a smaller distract then most cities its not all hustle and bustle like Tokyo." Max explained.

"Aww then that means we aren't going to see any real life sumo wrestlers are we?" Ben sighed as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Come on Ben, there are more things in Japan then sumo wrestlers. There are plenty of interesting foods you might like." Gwen pointed out as she was leafing through one of her books she had picked up before they had left the united states. They had taken a ferry because Grandpa Max refused to go anywhere without the rust bucket and it was the only mode of transportation that would allow the rust bucket to come along. That and their ex-plumber of a grandfather didn't trust anyone he didn't know with his set of wheels.

"Which reminds me, Grandpa how are we going to understand your friend if he's Japanese?" Ben asked.

"Well he's fluent in both English and Japanese since we worked together for a few years." Max said.

"What if we want to look around?" Gwen asked.

"Hmm...Well maybe he'll have something that'll help you two. Come on now out." Max said as he got up from the driver's seat and opened the door as Ben and Gwen followed after him. They walked inside the small office and Max knocked on the door that was between the waiting room and office inside.

"Tofu-san, it's me! Your old friend Max I called you earlier?" he shouted through the door.

"Tofu? Isn't that some kind of vegetarian substitute for meat?" Ben asked whispering to Gwen, said cousin elbowed the other in the side.

"Be nice!" she hissed, "he's grandpa's friend."

"Okay okay..." Ben muttered as he rubbed his side.

"Ah! Max-san just give me a moment I'm with a patient!" he called out. The trio backed away from the door and a few moments later an elderly man walked out.

/Thanks again Tofu-sensei!/ the old man said in Japanese as he used his cane to walk out.

"Okay you can come in now Max-san!" the doctor called from inside the office. The three made their way inside and looked around at all the medical equipment in the area.

"Hey where is this Tofu-san you were talking about Grandpa?" Ben asked looking around the obviously empty room.

"I know he's here somewhere..." Max replied scratching his head.

All of a sudden Gwen let out a surprised yell when she saw a skeletal hand on her shoulder.

"G-G-Grandpa!!"

"Ahahah I'm sorry little miss did I scare you?" a gentle voice said coming out from behind the skeleton. "Betty just wanted to make some new friends, didn't you Better?"

Ben and Gwen just stared at the man as he walked out from behind the skeleton to greet Max.

"Are all of Grandpa's friends weird or is it just me?" Ben asked Gwen.

"At this point I don't really know..." she replied, "at least the ones we've met..."

"Still like playing that Betty joke huh Ono?" Max asked laughing jubilantly.

"It never gets old when I can still spook people." the doctor replied. "so what do I have to thank a visit from my friend?"

Max pushed Gwen and Ben forward.

"It was getting a bit hectic in America so I decided that we could use a nice break from all the fighting." Max said.

"I see, let me see if I can guess who's who from what you told me." Tofu said looking at the teenagers. "you must be Gwn, able to use magic thanks to a book and a few mishaps with someone called Charmcaster?"

"That and her crazy Uncle but yeah." she replied grinning, "I'm getting better at it actually."

"Haha that's good, then you must be Ben Tenneyson, the one Max told me that got the omnitrix by accident right?" Tofu finished looking at the boy. "I take it you haven't abused that power have you?" he couldn't help but add.

Ben laughed nervously as he scratched his arm. "Maybe one or two times I might have used it..." he said trying to whistle innocently.

"I think more then that Ben." coughed Gwen, making Ben glare at her.

"Well, anyway welcome to Nerima I hope your stay is pleasant. I should warn you no one here really knows about the aliens like they do where you come from, so please restrain from using the omintrix if possible." Tofu said. "there may be some weirdness going on but I'm not sure if the citizens would react as they would with aliens running around."

"Yes sir..." sighed Ben, scratching the idea of turning into stinkfly and exploring the area by air.

"Oh Mr. Tofu uh...san?" Gwen asked unsure making the doctor laugh.

"Just Tofu-san, what is it Gwen?" he asked.

"Grandpa said you'll bilingual which is good for us, but how are me and Ben suppose to communicate here? Neither of us had taken a Japanese course." she asked.

"Ah, I was prepared for that." Tofu said walking to the very back room where he flipped a switch turning the light on. He then pulled on the cord next to the light bulb and the walls in the backroom soon flipped revealing some plumber gear. He looked through some of the things before picking up a small box. "Aha these should do it." he said to himself as he walked back out but not before turning the room back to normal. Once he was in front of Max and his grandkids he opened the box to reveal two small clips.

"Put these on your ears and you'll be able to understand anything you hear and reply in the same language." Tofu explained, "it was one of the basic gears the plumbers had when we had to deal with aliens that didn't know how to speak our language."

Ben and Gwen grabbed a clip each and put it on the upper part of their ear.

"So how do we know that it worked?" Gwen asked unsure. "I mean these things haven't been used in a while right?"

/Well can you understand me?/ Tofu asked.

"Yeah you just spoke...you spoke in Japanese just now didn't you?" Ben said as he pointed a finger at Dr. Tofu.

"Yes I just did. So convinced that they work now?" he asked and the two teenagers nodded eagerly.

"So Tofu-san what was it like being a plumber with Grandpa?" Gwen asked.

"Well I wasn't exactly a plumber like your grandfather, I was more on the medical/research part of the plumbers, We would heal our alien allies and we would research certain weaknesses they may have among other things." Tofu explained.

"So Granpa was like the brawn and you were the brains?" Gwen said.

"Hahah it wasn't that black and white but yes. But don't underestimate your grandpa, he was pretty sharp himself in our department." Tofu said and Max laughed slapping his hand on Tofu's back.

"Don't sell yourself short Ono! Those pressure points and hand to hand combat you did was unbelievable." Max stated.

"So has there been any alien activity here?" Ben asked.

"Hmm...none that I can think of." Tofu replied.

"Wow you're lucky...we have to deal with aliens or some kind of activity every other day." Gwen groaned.

"Hahaha Nermia has its own weirdness at times but none I'm sure you can't handle." Tofu replied.

Just as Ben and Gwen were about to ask more questions on their grandpa's friend a voice suddenly came from the waiting room and Ben along with Gwen noticed Tofu's glasses suddenly fogging up.

"Do you have any idea why his glasses fogged up? There isn't any steam around here." Ben asked his cousin.

"I don't know…" Gwen replied unsure as she looked at the door where the voice was coming from and wondering why exactly it made Tofu-san's glasses fog up.

"Excuse me! Tofu-sensei I'm here to return a book you let me borrow!" the voice said as the owner of it walked through the door. The trio saw a young girl innocently holding a medical book and when they turned around they stared at the reaction of the poor doctor. Instead of the calm collected doctor the had met, they were suddenly greeted with the sight of the doctor moving around the room oddly.

"Ka-Ka-ka-ka-Kasumi!! what a pleasure to see you here!!" Tofu stuttered as he started doing the waltz with his skeleton Betty. "I didn't know you were around!"

"Oh Tofu-sensei you're 'so silly, I just stopped by to give you your book." Kasumi explained smiling brilliantly.

That just seemed to make the poor doctor's condition worse as he suddenly moved away from dancing with Betty to pressing random pressure points on the closest person to him...which unfortunately was Grandpa Max. The old man's eyes widened when his arm suddenly seemed locked above his head and his left leg seemed to be stuck in the air behind him.

"Oh my, I didn't know you had guests!" Kasumi said suddenly taking notice of Ben and Gwen who were in too much shock to look back at her as they were looking at the rather awkward and uncomfortable position their grandpa's head and arms were.

"Yes, yes guests!! It's nice to have guests!" the doctor said.

"Well I better leave you to your friends, thanks again for the book Tofu-sensei!" Kasumi said as she bowed before walking out the door. Once the girl had left the clinic, Tofu seemed to snap out of his daze. He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Ben and Gwen's expression of disbelief he looked at Max and gasped at the position he was in as he soon fell to the floor as he couldn't stand on one leg anymore.

"GRANDPA!!" Ben and Gwen shouted.

"Oh uhm...lemme fix that for you Max..." Tofu sweated as he quickly pressed a few pressure points and Max was back and able to move his limbs.

"What was that about Ono?" Max asked rubbing his neck as he stood up and the doctor turned red embarrassed.

"I apologize for my behavior Max, It's just that when Ka-Kasumi is around I get a little...awkward?" Tofu supplied nervously.

"Awkward? You go completely nuts!!" Ben almost shouted but Gwen once again jabbed her elbow roughly into his side.

"Shut it Ben! Don't you think he feels bad enough?" she stated.

"No, no...It's fine. Ben really has the right idea. I'm not my self and as he said goes 'nuts'. I'm still having trouble stopping myself before I really hurt someone." he sighed.

"There, there, I'm sure you'll find some way to deal with this." Max reassured.

"Okay when that Kasumi comes around the doctor we have to be out of reach." Ben whispered to Gwen and for once the other cousin agreed with him.

"This is going to be one interesting vacation..." she sighed.

* * *

**AzureZephyr:** Well, here is the third chapter, I would've had this up sooner but with school starting soon its going to be a bit hectic to when I'll be able to continue. On another note, I kind of forgotten how exactly the first meeting betwen Ranma and Akane went so if the dialouge sounds familiar I took it from the first episode of Ranma from the Anime. I don't know if I got the speech right for Kuno, I never could understand how people managed to write him out so sorry if he seems a bit weird. No new aliens appearing from Ranma's Omnitrix in ths chapter,but at least Ben had a bit longer part in this chapter. I'll add in more aliens in the next chapter since I've been doing some research on aliens I could use. Sorry if this chapter has spelling errors, I was kind of rushing to get this posted before my classes started. So Thanks for reading and please leave a review!


	4. Unwanted Interruptions

Azure: * groans* I'm really,really, really sorry for not updating this for a while, but its mainly because of me transferring schools,classes and getting all the stupid paperwork done before I have to go out of the country for a bit. (Urgh..not matter what happens in college, the forever pain in the ass is going to be Financial Aid and paperwork), not to mention the pains of the courses...*grumbles * seriously...they need a better idea on 'course length'

Ranma: *Looks at Azure * Yeah well your the genius that decided to hold off on this until you could get a schedule going, and so far by the looks of it not even managing that!

Azure: *throws work at Ranma * shut it Saotome and read the answers to the reviewers and the disclaimer.

Ranma: Yeah yeah, alright then Azure's gonna answer some of the stuff the reviewers gave her.

**Requiem the Relentless:** I only used one flashback, but I guess it was rather long. Though you're right when I guess I made Nyx too influential, I'll try fixing that in later chapters. Its been a while since I've read the manga and I was doing this based on what I remembered reading which was the stuff happened in China. But thanks for the criticism, I'll be sure to fix Nyx's influence on Ranma along with Genma too.

**Dragon Man 180:** *grins * I really like your idea about Nyx in wolf form biting down Kuno's pants and revealing the teddy bear boxers or ones with Akane's face on them. Actually as sad as that is, I can actually SEE Kuno doing that!! About Ranma training Ben that's a a good idea with how the omnitrix cancels out at the wrong moments hahaha.

**James Birdsong:** XD congratz on guessing right that Tofu was Max's friend in Nerima

**Sean Malloy-1:** I got your Pms that you sent me and I tried getting this up as fast as I could but as for when Ranma will meet the Tennysons, I have a pretty good idea on how that'll happen.

Ranma: And that's about it for the reviewers and for the disclaimer Azure- *stops when he sees Azure with an evil glint on her eye * I suddenly have a feeling of dread in this chapter...

Azure: *****smirks * Oh what gave you that idea?

Ranma:....the fact you got that grin when you're going to do something either highly amusing or terrifying at my expense.

Azure: *whistles innocently and goes back to typing *

Ranma: *sighs * I got a baaaadd feeling about this chapter, but as usual Azure owns nothing of Ranma ½ except for a a few old comics, the plot and Nyx. Everything else is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and flames will be used for fuel for Heatblast once again.

Azure: Oh one more announcement guys, I managed to make some new aliens for Ranma's omnitrix but I'm at a loss on names so at the end of the chapter there's some stuff if you can help me with some suggestions and voting. Anyway thank you for being patient with me and enjoy the chapter!

/Speaking another language/

"Speech"

_'Thoughts"_

_//__Mind speak//_

* * *

"Thank you very much sir for using our exchange, have a nice day sir." the girl behind the counter said bowing slightly to Max as he took his exchanged money from the clerk. He walked away from the counter and then towards where Gwen and Ben were waiting outside, taking in the sites of Nerima.

"Okay you two, here's your spending money for right now. Try not to spend it all, okay Ben?" Max said handing each the same amount. Ben rolled his eyes and stuffed the money into his ragged wallet he had while Gwen folded the bills and put them in her wallet and put the coins in a pouch before putting said items in her bag she had with her.

"You know you should probably buy a new wallet while you're here Ben," Gwen started as she folded her arms, "you'll probably lose your money before you even spend it all."

"I used duct tape this time. It'll hold Gwen." Ben shot back.

"Now now, don't fight. You each have roughly forty dollars in Japanese yen. Here are some maps in case you get lost." Max added handing the two a small pamphlets. "I'll be at the Clinic with Ono catching up on old times. Any questions?"

The two cousins shook their heads.

"Good, now remember hold off using magic and going hero Ben. Like Ono said, the people here aren't as use to the aliens as the people back in the states." Max stated as a warning. "no matter how tempting it is do not use it unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes grandpa..." Ben sighed, but still wondering if he could manage to change just for a little bit, but got rid of that idea when he saw the look Max was sending him.

"Well, enjoy yourselves and try to get back to the clinic before night okay? Have fun now!" Max finished and walked back to the clinic.

"Any idea where the nearest restaurant is? I'm starving..." Ben groaned holding his stomach.

"For once I agree with you since we skipped Grandpa's 'homemade' breakfast..." Gwen agreed opening the pamphlet while taking out a pocket Japanese to English dictionary.

"Why do you need that thing? We have the tech that Tofu-san gave us." Ben said frowning while Gwen shook her head.

"Tofu-san said the devices he gave us would let us hear and understand what people here are saying, he never said anything about able to read." the long haired cousin replied.

"Dang..."

"Anyway from what I could translate I think if we go down here we'll reach the area with the all the restaurants." Gwen stated folding up the pamphlet and then pocketing it and walking down the street.

"Either that or we could just ask the first person we see for help." Ben called after pacing behind his cousin looking for any signs that looked like a restaurant.

* * *

The final bell rang at Furinkan High signaling the end of a long day for the exhausted students. Ranma was part of said tired students as he was packing up and then headed out of the classroom. He was tired of looking over his shoulder, watching out for a certain angry tomboy with a mallet and avoiding Ukyo to avoid unwanted dinner dates.

"Stupid tomboy, its not my fault I broke your 'record' of hitting the ball the farthest..." Ranma muttered to himself as he trudged down the hallway, quickening his pace when he felt someone glaring daggers behind him.

Sure he managed to go to school a few times when he traveled with his Pops and Nyx...at least the times Genma hadn't managed to 'accidentally lose' Nyx when they entered a town. He played only a few sports when he managed to stay in the school longer then a few days in the town, before his Pops would pull him out and they would be on the road again. He managed to make it out of the building and let out a relived sigh.

"I should be home free from here, even though I still like I'm walking on a mine field here..." Ranma muttered as he made his way to the front gate of the school. It didn't take very long before he saw the familiar brotherly figure of Nyx, leaning against the wall waiting for him. Nyx couldn't help but smirk at how weary the pig-tailed martial artist looked.

"Have a good day at school Ranma?" Nyx asked trying to stifle his laughter at the annoyed look the younger human was throwing him.

"Yeah if you count breaking Akane's record for farthest hit in baseball." he replied rather sourly.

Nyx looked confused. "Wouldn't it be a GOOD thing that you broke a record? That means you excel at that activity."

"You would think, unless you happen to be a mallet happy tomboy that didn't see it like that." Ranma retorted rolling his eyes making Nyx wince.

"Akane-san didn't actually hit you did she?"

".....she got a lucky hit..." Ranma grumbled making Nyx sigh.

"Right....anyway you ready to get back to training?" The alien asked, "or are you too tired for it?"

"Are you kidding!?" Ranma exclaimed giving Nyx an incredulous look, " I've been WAITING for this since you told me this morning!! no WAY am I going to just blow it off just because of another one of the uncute tomboy's temper tantrum!"

"Uh Ranma..." Nyx tried to say looking behind the teenager's shoulder, where a dark red aura was starting to form, but the oblivious teenager wasn't listening, too busy ranting about the youngest Tendo.

"I mean you really think because I had to watch out so I don't get reacquainted with the floor again I'd ditch training WHICH we haven't done in a while since YOU kept disappearing on me and Pops!"

Nyx bristled at that statement. " I didn't **DISAPPEAR** Ranma, I was more likely **DITCHED** when we separated. I just got lucky your father tends to leave a trail of bills behind him from bars."

"Yeah I'm still wondering how he avoided those...anyway enough about the macho chick, let's go already!" he said but wondered why Nyx was frozen as he was staring at something behind him.

Raising an eyebrow the pig-tailed martial artist turned around and froze himself. He felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of this face as he stared into the angry orbs of said tomboy, her angry red aura coming off in waves.

"**RAAAAANNNNMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA**...." the dark red aura suddenly became and overcast on the front gate making both Nyx and Ranma sweat as all the other students quickly backed away from the youngest Tendo. Pulling one of his Pop's infamous moves he snatched Nyx's arm and bolted quickly, just in time too as a new crater formed where he had stood only seconds before where a familiar mallet made its presence known.

"SorryAkanegottagoandtrainsoI'llseeyoulater!" Ranma quickly shouted as he and Nyx disappeared down the street.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, you do realize you just encourage her anger by insulting and aggravating her." Nyx said once they were some distance from the school that Ranma let him go and they walked.

Scratching the end of his pigtail Ranma shrugged, "Hey she usually starts it by insulting me and then going and hitting me for no reason ya know!! and don't say to try to avoid 'er or ignore her either! It doesn't work with little miss mallet happy."

"Alright, alright fine." Nyx sighed, knowing that Ranma could be stubborn and unmovable about something he was adamant about. "So who was that weird kid in the outfit swinging around the stick?"

"It's a bokken Nyx-niisan its a practice of swords really." Ranma replied, "and he's Upperclassman Kuno, some guy that declared who ever could defeat Akane in combat would get to date her."

Nyx stopped and gaped at Ranma. "He declared that who ever could beat Akane in a fight gets to DATE her!? Of all the ludicrous ideas..."

Ranma snorted, "you think that's ludicrous? You should have heard what he was calling my girl form!?"

Nyx shook his head, "Not really, by the time I had gotten to you, you were already in his arms...."

"He called me his 'pig-tailed goddess' "

".......wow you earthlings sure get some strange ideas..." Nyx replied laughing a bit.

"You realize you insulted yourself a bit there since you're trying to BLEND IN with said earthlings." Ranma retorted.

"Okay okay point taken now let's hurry, I managed to find a spot that was secluded enough from the ward so no one would accidentally walk in on our train-" Nyx started but his ears twitched as a sudden noise had caught his attention and quickly grabbed the back of Ranma's shirt and pulled him back. Just in time for one of the neighbors hose to go array and avoid hitting them. It then took a moment for Ranma to process what had happened but then turned towards Nyx confused.

"What the hell!? Nyx-niisan how did you know that was gunna happen!?" the teen exclaimed looking at the alien.

"Well, I heard the guy holding the hose making a noise as I think he tripped on something and let the hose go. But honestly? I think it may have something to do with my curse enhacing my senses I think, or I could just be imagining it." Nyx replied shrugging.

"How can your curse help you avoid getting splashed?" Ranma asked making a face.

"Well...." Nyx started pausing for a moment folding his arms thinking, "I guess it made my ears more sensitive or something? I don't know how these curses work or if this is all just in my head."

"It must be in your head, I don't see how my **GIRL** form is going to help me fight or anything..." Ranma replied darkly as they continued walking.

"You do realize that some of your alien forms are **FEMALES** right?"

"Then I'll just avoid them!"

"You can't fight off the inevitable you realize and you have to admit to SOME advantages in your female form." Nyx tried to reason, but all he got was some mutters under the teenager's breath making the alien sigh. "you know you might as well try to at least get use to it and possibly accept it. There may not even be a cure for falling into the springs."

Ranma scowled at Nyx,"I'm not giving up so easily for a cure ya know Nyx-niisan! There has to be one out there..."

Nyx rolled his eyes. "Fine if you're going to be that way we're going to bring out some of the female aliens so you can see their advantages along with your girl form."

"What!?" Ranma exclaimed staring at Nyx like he had grown an extra head, "aw come on Nyx-niisan couldn't we work on your species form instead?"

"And give you an excuse to fly around where someone could spot you? I don't think so, now let's move along its just a bit farther near the outskirts of the ward." Nyx replied.

The two walked in silence for a bit as they neared the outskirts of the town and into a secluded area that was covered by nearby foliage and an abandoned building on the other side.

"This place should work as long as we don't do anything to give attention to ourselves." Nyx said as he put down the bag he had with him when he met up with Ranma at the school's gates. He started rummaging through it taking out two thermos and a few small trinkets that were probably something he fixed up.

"Are we seriously going to use my cursed form?" Ranma asked groaning.

"Think of it as a different perspective on your training," Nyx said grabbing one of the trinkets and activating it as a low humming noise emitted from it.

"What's that thing do?"

"Its a sensor to let us know if anyone is approaching the area within a several feet." Nyx replied.

"Right..." Ranma replied sighing and looking down at the Omnitrix masquerading as one of his black wrist bands.

He pressed one of the buttons on the device and started turning the dial idly, glancing down every few seconds at the different silhouettes of the different aliens that were inside his version. Suddenly a strange silhouette caught Ranma's attention. Unlike the other silhouettes, for some reason there were two of them together rather then the usual one.

'_That's odd, is it a duplicating alien species?'_ Ranma thought to himself before curiosity got the better of him and he pressed down on the dial, activating the Omnitrix shifting sequence.

"Alright Ranma, I think I have everything set up and now we just need to-" Nyx started before a familiar flash of green and whirling of sounds caught his attention. Turning around quickly he gaped as he watched the light envelop Ranma and the alien could only groan.

"For the love of the goddesses, please don't let him have accidentally picked one of the more vicious species..." the griffen groaned out waiting for the light to die down. When the light from the Omnitrix had died down, Nyx couldn't help but rub his eyes as he stared at the two figures that appeared before him.

Ranma stood on the left side with several new features. His ears were still the same size but more pointed, he had dark blue draconic horns protruding from his head, wings that he had also obtained along with the scaly appendage wrapped around his left leg which had to be his tail. His pigtail had disappeared, leaving him with short and slightly spiky hair with tints of blue on the edges. His eyes remained the same with the exception of a black slit down the middle as the pupil. His clothes were had disappeared and had turned into an armless black body suit with white armor covering part of his chest with the emblem of the Omnitrix on it, there were two more pieces of armor attached to the sides of his waist. On his arms were large hand gauntlets with two azure gems on top and his legs had guards up to the knees.

But what had really caught Nyx's attention was the red haired girl next to the transformed Ranma. Her crimson red hair was tied up with what looked like a yin-yang pendant on one side of her head, also on her head were two furry red cat like ears with a bell behind each one as two small braids came down to the front of her face. The clothing the female wore looked like a short purple kimono in pieces. The body part split open and hanging off her shoulders as the sleeves of the kimono had strings from its edge close to the shoulder tied to the part of the kimono hanging off her shoulders. Around her neck was the symbol for the Omnitrix hanging from a black choker, from her was a sleeveless top that covered the tops of her chest from showing. Around her waist was a dark magenta and purple obi with two pieces of the kimono flowing downwards. On her feet she had on heeled sandals with black cloth wrapped around her ankles. On the skin that could be seen, there were small tattoos or symbols.

After a few moments of silence Nyx cleared his throat. "Uh...Ranma is that really you?" the alien couldn't help but ask.

"Eh? Of course its me Nyx-niisan! Who else would it be!?" the two voices replied at the same time before they realized that more the one person had answered and turned to the main source. "huh!? What the!?!?"

Nyx sighed as two distinct screams erupted, one higher pitched then the other.

"Hey Nyx-niisan what the hell is going on and what is my GIRL form doing out!?" Ranma shouted pointing an armored finger at his cursed form, who had managed to calm down and was inspecting the body. He was shifting away from her as well, his eyes never leaving the cat like features on top of the other form's head.

"Wow...this is interesting..." she muttered looking at her hands and moving around a bit, the bells in her hair ringing gently. "I...I actually have a body of my own..."

Nyx looked over the two for a few more seconds before he grabbed something and shoved it in his pocket and opened the two thermos he had brought with him to pour the water into the caps. He walked over to the two and before either forms could ask what he was doing the alien splashed the two with the water.

"_*coughcough*_ Oi!! Nyx what was THAT for!?" Ranma shouted annoyed. "Now I'm all wet!!"

"What he said!!" the female form sputtered out, shaking her head to get the water out of her hair, her ears twitching annoyed.

"Do you two realize what I just splashed you with?" Nyx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you got me with really cold water..." Ranma muttered.

"And I got warm water..." the female form added.

It took a few seconds for what they said to process before their eyes widened and stared at the smug alien.

"Wa..wait you mean I'm CURED of my curse form!!?" Ranma exclaimed happily, while the elder alien shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm just thinking that since your cursed form has a body of its own, the curse wouldn't work since neither of you have anything to transform into." Nyx theorized. "Ranma what was the silhouette of the alien before you pressed down on the Omnitrix?"

"It had two silhouettes next to each other, which I thought it was weird and just assumed it was some alien that duplicated itself." Ranma replied as he watched Nyx take whatever he had shoved into his pocket out and held it out to them. There was a small beep and a light scanned the two for a bit before the light disappeared. Nyx read what the device said and nodded to himself.

"Well that makes sense..." the alien muttered.

"What does?" The female form asked.

"The reason why there were two silhouettes was because Ranma had landed the dial on an alien species called Kagamisei, which is a planet where basically everyone is born with a twin. More specifically make and female twins." Nyx explained, "basically its a planet where balance is important, so in order to be balance mostly female and male twins are born. The whole species has animalistic features like how your female form has the cat ears while you have more dragon like features."

"Okay, so the planet has to be balanced which ends up having female and male twins...what does that have to do with us and what happened?" Ranma asked frowning.

"I'm getting to that," Nyx replied, "since the species everyone has a twin its because they can balance each others energy out. You know how female and males have different energy? I think it was yin and yang from what I remember or something close to it..."

"Yeah, males have the yang energy while females are the yin energy." the female form stated.

"How do you know that?" Ranma asked frowning at the girl form, while the other shrugged.

"I guess what ever Nyx-niisan taught you I have it too in my head." she replied. "and you do realize I'm not one of those 'things' "

"Yeah but the ears kinda makes me uneasy..." Ranma replied as he continued to shift away.

"It makes sense since you two had one mind only a little while ago." Nyx stated, "Yes, and separate they can't do much but together they are stronger." the alien added.

"So let me see if I got this. Because of how this species balances their female and male population it ends up giving me a slight cure for my curse since I fell into the spring of drowned girl, hence my cursed form getting the 'yin' part of the species?" Ranma asked.

"Pretty much, thats the reason you saw two silhouettes rather then one. But I'm wonder what will happen once-" Nyx started but there was a beeping on both the Omnitrix's on both forms and in a flash of light it was just Ranma that stood there. "....you return to your birth form..."

"Wow that was just weird, seeing my curse form walk and talk for itself." Ranma said scratching the back of his head, but then suddenly winced.

//_Who you calling an __**IT!? **__My body may have died in the spring but I am still human dammit!! well...er...sorta_// a voice in Ranma's head exclaimed.

"Nyx-niisan...I think because of the Omnitrix I have a voice in my head..." Ranma stated, and sweated when he saw a strange glint appear in the alien's eye, not to mention feeling albeit uneasy at the look that he was giving him. "what are you planning to do Nyx-niisan?"

"Oh nothing much just want to test another quick theory..." the alien replied and grabbed the thermos with cold water and splashed Ranma once more turning him into his female form. The red head blinked for a moment before looking around.

"What just happened?" The female formed asked looking at Nyx.

"Are you still Ranma or his other form?" Nyx asked.

"The female form, as Ranma is now inside MY head yelling at what just happened." the red head replied rubbing her head while Nyx laughed before folding his arms.

"Well what do you know, because of the Kagamisei DNA in the Omnitrix you know have your own mind and bodies, while Ranma has a slight cure." the alien said.

"What do you mean by 'I have my own bodies' and Ranma has a 'slight' cure?" the female form asked.

"Well, I told Ranma that some of his aliens were female and since YOU apparently take control of the body when its in that form like you're doing now, its my guess that when a female alien is chosen you'll be the one to take control of it." Nyx explained. "and by slight cure, it means when you two separate like you did earlier neither of you can transform into the other gender."

"Hmm but what about when Ranma and I are separate? With how he is, the last thing he'll want to do is just sit back and watch a fight when he would rather be participating in it." the female form replied.

//_Oi, I'm still here ya know_.// the disgruntled martial artist stated in the back of the head. The female form could tell that Ranma was both annoyed and pouting which she couldn't help but laugh a little at.

//_Hahaha sorry brother but this is going to get some getting use to._// the female form replied.

//_Hey why'd ya call me 'brother'? We aren't really related._// the male half asked a bit confused.

//_Well if we somehow end up walking around together or something like that, it'll only make sense that I'd call you my 'brother' since we look alike. Besides at least now if Nyx-niisan isn't around you can always talk to me._// The female form said.

//_Eh that's true, this is a bit weird though, talking like this. Think you can get Nyx-niisan to set the Omnitrix so it doesn't time out on us so the THREE of us can have an actual conversation?_//

//_You're using your head for once, I'm amazed brother_//

//_HEY!! that ain't funny_//

"Nyx-niisan, Ranma was wondering if you could set the Omnitrix so it wouldn't time out. That way we can all have a conversation and I don't end up playing telephone." the female form said ignoring Ranma's ranting.

"That's a good idea. Oh we still need a name to call you, would you mind if we stayed with Ranko?" Nyx asked as the red head held out her arm with the omnitrix on it and he started to press the buttons.

"Might as well, I've pretty much forgotten my original name." Ranko replied as Nyx nodded.

"Alright, now turn the dial to the Kagamisei alien and we can go from there." the griffen alien stated.

In a matter of minutes and a flash of green Ranma and Ranko stood in front of Nyx once more.

"Well this should make training more interesting since now you two have sparring partners." Nyx stated humored.

"So what can these forms actually do? And why does Ranko have all those marks on her body?" Ranma asked.

"Okay well for starters those marks are called tattoos and besides the animal features like the wings which allow you to fly, Ranma you're basically an arms master and those gems on your gauntlets allow you to summon your energy to form any weapon." Nyx explained. " try it out now. Think of a weapon and it should appear."

Ranma nodded and he pictured a weapon in his head making the gems on his gauntlet glow and in a few seconds a staff shimmered in front of him and grasped it as it fell. He swung it a few times trying to get a feel for it. "So I can basically bring out any weapon I can think of?" Ranma asked.

"Mm well you would still need to know forms on how to use it correctly, but yes you can pretty much create or summon any weapon." Nyx replied, "with your enhanced abilities thanks to the animal like features its pretty much a bonus as well. For now I want you to try and create as many different weapons you can. Its always good to be prepared for anything."

"Hey Nyx-niisan does that mean I can make up my own weapons?" Ranma added as he started to get some ideas.

"Its not impossible, but I wouldn't really try anything right now Ranma. Besides I doubt you know enough about weapons to form anything." Nyx replied. "you're going to have to do some research on weapons before you want to try and make something. If you put too much energy into it, it'll end up backfiring on you."

"Damn...." the martial artist mumbled under his breath as he went to practicing as Nyx turned his attention to Ranko.

"Now as Ranma has inherited the skills of the males of the species, you've gained the female's species which is basically sorcery." Nyx said.

"You mean saying magic phrases and waving around a wand?" Ranko asked making Nyx sweat.

'_Well that's a rather crude way to put it...but its essentially the same..._' the alien thought to himself.

"Uh...not quite, but not that far off. You do have a staff to use as a medium to basically make your attacks stronger." the alien replied. Ranko looked at Nyx oddly before one of tattoos on her am glowed and a large golden ring with a small ruby on top with white ribbons at the base of the ring that connected with the top of the black staff appeared in front of her.

"Okay, but what about the other tattoos on me?" Ranko asked pointing to the different markings on her skin that showed.

"Well different women have different affinities for certain elements. Some have ice, fire, lightning, wood or earth...etc." Nyx explained, "the most elements the women have control over are two, rarely three. So to find out what elements those tattoos represent hold out your staff and try to feel what element calls to you."

Ranko followed Nyx's instructions and grasped her staff and concentrated on trying to find her elements like the alien had instructed. She tried feeling for her ki, like she remembered practicing with Genma when her and Ranma were in one form. As she was doing that, she not only felt her own ki, but some sort of other energy within in her, Ranko reached out and tried to grasp that energy and just as she did she suddenly heard a loud sputter and Ranma laughing. Opening her eyes Ranko was greeted to the sight of a completely drenched Nyx as Ranma holding his stomach laughing off to the side.

"Ahahahaha!! serves ya right for earlier Nyx-niisan!!!" Ranma crowed.

"Uh what just happened?" Ranko asked as Nyx spit out some water.

"It seems as you were finding your energy, your staff was glowing a bit and the next thing I knew a burst of water came out." the alien replied dryly shaking his head and wringing out his hair trying to get rid of the water.

"Well at least we know what one of my affinity elements are!" Ranko replied giggling. She couldn't help it, Nyx looked absolutely hilarious being soaked completely.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Just wait until it backfires on you and then you get soaked." Nyx replied wringing out his shirt. Before Ranko could give a retort a loud yell stopped her.

"**WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?**"

The three stared as a figure practically stomped into the grounds with a yellow bandana around his head, a heavy looking backpack with a red umbrella strapped on top. The guy looked around, trying to see if there was anything familiar around when his eyes landed on the trio, more specifically Ranma's. The guy gave the dragon turned martial artist an incredulous look as his mouth dropped.

"The hell!? **Ranma Saotome is that really you**!?"

"Oh shit...Ryoga!?" Ranma and Ranko cried out simultaneously.

"Wait, how do YOU know Ryoga!?" Ranma shouted at the red head before Ranko knocked his head with her staff.

"Stupid!! I have YOUR memories ya know!!" the girl replied, as she felt a bead of sweat slide down her face when she saw Ryoga turn his attention to her. He stared at her for a few minutes before something dawned in the other boy's head and pointed an angry finger at her.

"**You-you're the one that knocked me into that cursed pool!!!" **

Nyx could only slap his forehead and groan as arguments soon broke out between the teenagers.

* * *

"Hey Gwen what does that sign say?" Ben asked as the air suddenly was filled with a tasty and delicious aroma. They stopped in front of a restaurant where the aroma was originating from. The red haired cousin looked at the sign that Ben was pointing to and flipped through her translation guide.

"Hmmm...oh here it is!" Gwen said stopping at a page and frowned trying to pronounce the word correctly, "O-ko-no-mi-ya-ki?"

"Okonomi-what key?" Ben asked completely confused.

"I don't know, but I remember seeing it in a book I picked up before we left the states. I think its some sort of pancake or pizza." Gwen replied thoughtfully, "something about putting your own toppings and cooking it yourself maybe?"

"Oh sweet! Pizza here we come!!" Ben grinned walking in eagerly.

"Hey I said its **sort of **like a pizza!! I didn't say it **was**!!" Gwen replied exasperated as she followed her hungry cousin inside, "besides you can't even **read** Japanese Ben!!"

Ben was obviously ignoring her as he sat on a stool in front of a grill with a guy with wearing a sash with what looked like mini spatulas on it. Gwen took a seat next to her cousin she saw a few what looked like pancake batter being fried in front of her with all sorts of toppings on it.

"Order up!! Two pork okonomiyaki's comin' up!" the person behind the counter, who Gwen saw was actually a girl call out. She watched as she expertly flipped what was on the grill onto two plates and handed them to two people who were sitting a few chairs away from the two cousins. When she got back she gave the two a grin.

"So what can I getcha today sugar?" she asked cleaning away a few of the few burned toppings that fell onto the grill.

"Uh we're not actually really sure..." Gwen said, but was interrupted with Ben's enthusiastic cry.

"That was cool how you flipped those things so easily onto the plates though! How did ya do that?" Ben asked amazed. The cook laughed.

"Plenty of practice and its a family thing. My family can make the best okonomiyaki you ever tasted!" the girl stated rather proudly. "won't taste anything like it!"

"Well this'll be our first time eating okonomiyazi...er however you say it." Ben said trying to say whatever it was the cook was making as he scratched the back of his head looking sheepish. She looked positively scandalized when she heard that.

"Never tried okonomiyaki!? well you two are in for a treat then, what wll you'll have?" the girl asked.

"What can you put on it?" Gwen asked rather curious as she tried looking through the menu, trying to find anything that looked familiar.

"Well, cabbage meat generally people pick pork or bacon, octopus, squid, shrimp, vegetables, kimchi, or cheese. After that some okonomiyaki sauce, seaweed flakes, fish flakes, Japanese mayonnaise and pickled ginger if you'd like." the cook replied. "there's other stuff you can order as sides or additions like noodles."

"That's a lot of stuff...but it almost sounds like an omelet though." Gwen added.

"Hmm well when you put it that way it kinda does. You two new to the area?" the cook couldn't help but ask curious.

"Yeah, just arrived here today from America." Ben replied, putting the menu down when he couldn't figure anything past the pictures on the menu.

"Ah I see, you two speak rather well for coming over to Japan for the first time." The cook stated.

Gwen and Ben laughed nervously.

"Ye-yeah...our Grandfather speaks Japanese rather well and he ended up teaching us a few things. We still can't really read though ahahaha..." Gwen replied.

The cook just grinned back.

"That's alright you can just tell me what you like. We have special plates like all meat, seafood, veggie for examples." the cook said. "by the way my name's Ukyo Kunojii, owner of this establishment."

"You really own you're own restaurant at your age!? That's amazing!" Gwen exclaimed surprised, making Uyko grin.

"Not really that unusual for me. So figured out what you'd like to get? And I never got your names either sugar." Ukyo asked.

"I'm Ben Tenneyson and I'll take the all meat one!" Ben replied grinning at Ukyo.

"I think I'm going to try the seafood with everything, " Gwen finally decided, "I want to see what everything tastes like. Oh, and sorry for not introducing myself either I'm Gwen Tenneyson."

"I see," Ukyo said pouring the batter on the grill. "you two related?"

"We're cousins." Ben and Gwen replied in unison.

"Ahaha well, welcome to Nerima then Ben and Gwen." Ukyo said as she brought out what the Tenneysons wanted on their food, making sure the batter didn't burn. "so what're you guys doing here anyway? Vacation?"

"Something like that, we've been busy back at home and our Grandpa thought it would be a good idea to take a break." Ben replied shrugging.

"You two must do a lot of things if he thought coming all the way out here would be a good vacation." Ukyo replied as she started putting the toppings on as the two cousin watched interestedly on how the food was being cooked.

"Well, Grandpa thought it would be a good idea to see an old friend of his," Gwen added," so it was part of his idea to come here."

"Really? Anyone I might know?" Ukyo asked flipping the okonomiyaki on the grill.

"A doctor in a clinic down the road, Tofu-san." Ben replied, "Tall guy with glasses, nearly twisted Grandpa into a pretzel though."

"Did a girl by the name of Kasumi happen to come by? I've heard stories from Ranchan that the doc can get a bit weird when she comes around." Ukyo told them.

"A girl a bit older then you with brown hair tied at the bottom with a white dress and apron?" Ben asked. At Ukyo's nod the two Tenneysons nodded.

"Yeah...actually she did come into the clinic, Tofu-san got a little crazy it was like his brain shut down." Gwen stated. "started dancing with that skeleton he calls Betty and like my cousin eloquently put it nearly twisted him into a pretzel."

"Yep that sounds exactly like the doc from what Ranchan told me. Word of advise, try to avoid the clinic when Kasumi is coming." Ukyo said as she added the sauce to the two okonomiyaki cooking. After a few more minutes of chatting the food was soon cook and flipped onto two plates and presented in front of the two.

"Well dig in you two." Ukyo said grinning as Ben and Gwen grabbed chopsticks and broke them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" Gwen said as she started to dig in as Ben was about to dig into his food too but ended up staring at his cousin.

"Why the heck did ya say that for?" Ben asked.

"Its a tradition that you say that before you eat. It translates to "I will eat" or giving thanks before you eat." Ukyo explained. "after you finished a polite way to say thanks for the meal is "gochisou sama deshita which is 'it was a feast' "

"Wow everything here is really polite ain't it..." Ben said.

"That's just how it is, "Ukyo replied smiling, "but its really just common courtesy."

"Well, itadakemazu...I think..." Ben tried, fumbling a bit over the words making Ukyo laugh a bit.

"Good try Ben, just dig in and tell me what you think." the chef replied waiting for their reactions. Ben nodded and after a few awkward tries on trying to hold his chopsticks right he managed to get a piece of his food and up into his mouth. He chewed for a bit before his eyes widened and swallowed.

"This is really GOOD Kunoji-san!!" Ben exclaimed, remembering the term that he had called his grandpa's friend earlier.

"Just call me Ukyo-san sugar."

"Alright, but yeah this is really good!!" Ben replied as he continued to dig into his food.

"For once I have to agree with my cousin, this is excellent Ukyo-san." Gwen added after she ate a bit of her food.

"Well happy I could interest ya in comin back." Ukyo replied grinning. "Glad to make potential costumers outta ya."

"Uh huh, we'll bring our Grandpa next time. I'm sure he'd love to have some of this too." the red haired Tenneyson stated.

"No kidding, I'm sure Grandpa wouldn't mind eating here a few times." Ben piped up with his mouth full of food.

"Urgh Ben! Speak after you swallowed your food!" groaned Gwen as Ben just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. "by the way Ukyo-san, who's this Ranchan you keep talking about?" The girl blinked when she saw a silly grin appear on the chef's face along with a tinge of pink on her face.

"Oh I'm Ranchan's cute fiancee!" the chef replied albeit giddy and Gwen nearly choked on her food before she grabbed the water Ukyo brought them and gulped it down.

"Fi-fi-fiancee!? No offense Ukyo-san but aren't you a bit **young!?**" Gwen couldn't help but asked as she got a bit choked up.

"It was a pact made between my father and his dad," Ukyo replied rather calmly, "though the prick ran off an left me behind...I'll still kick his ass for that sometime..." the chef added muttering darkly.

"So...its an arranged marriage?" Gwen asked, "I thought arranged marriages didn't happen anymore."

"More or less, we knew each other when we were kids so its not we're total strangers sugar." Ukyo replied before she got a determined look, "and I will be his **only** fiancee one way or another I ain't about to let anyone get in my way."

"Yo-you're quite determined..."Gwen couldn't help but say nervously, "this Ranchan guy has more then one fiancee?"

"Actually his real name is Ranma Saotome, I call him Ranchan while I'm Ucchan to him. We've called each other that since we were kids." Ukyo replied shrugging as another costumer came in and gave her his order which she got started on. "and honestly? With the reputation his father has, I wouldn't be surprised if he does have more then one fiancee. But like I said before that isn't going to stop me from raising to the top!"

"Uh right Ukyo-san, good luck with that I guess." Gwen said a little edgy with the chef's determined attitude.

Soon Ben and Gwen had finished their okinomiyakis and thanked Ukyo for the delicious meal after paying her.

"Be sure to bring your Grandpa next time!" Ukyo waved as the two headed out the door.

"We'll be sure to do that Ukyo-san! Thanks again!" Ben replied waving back as he and Gwen left the restaurant and were back on the streets.

"Well that was interesting. Owning her own place and already planning to get married, looks like she's set." Ben said.

"I'm not too sure, it sounded more like she was in a competition with other girls for a prize rather then a fiancee..." Gwen replied uneasily.

"Must be a girl thing..." Ben muttered, "I mean wouldn't most guys **want** that kind of attention from girls?" making Gwen roll her eyes and resisting the urge to hit her cousin.

"Whatever, what are you going to do?"Gwen asked.

"I saw a bookstore a few stores down with a few comic books." Ben replied grinning.

"You realize you can't read them." his cousin replied folding her arms and raising an eyebrow as Ben shrugged.

"Eh, I don't really have to read what its saying if I can see what the pictures are doing." the alien wielding hero replied as he headed down the street.

"You know how to get back to Tofu-san's clinic!?" Gwen shouted after her cousin.

"Yeah yeah I know already!" Ben replied waving his hand dismissively, leaving his cousin standing alone in the streets.

"Well, might as well walk around and see if there's anything interesting around." she sighed to herself as she head in the other direction, with no real goal in mind. It wasn't long before she came to a residential area and stood in front of an interesting looking house with a wooden gate and two signs out in front. Taking out her book she tried to make out what the signs were saying.

"Okay...the one on the right says "Tendo Dojo" and the other one translates to uh..." Gwen sweated looking from her translation back to the sign on the left. "this can't be right...um Tendo Dojo of Martial Arts. Challengers to beat the master in gruesome and bloody combat, please use the back door and ring the bell..."

_'I'm curious on challenging the master or at least a student but not so much into the gruesome and bloody combat part...' _Gwen thought to herself, contemplating on what to do. She didn't have to wait long to figure out an answer as someone came up behind her.

"Excuse me can I help you with something?" a suspicious voice asked.

Gwen turned around to see a teenager her age wearing a school uniform with short blue hair frowning at her.

"Ah yes, I was walking around see well, I'm curious about this dojo here I practice martial arts myself and was wondering if I could have a match with a practitioner here." Gwen replied.

"Really? This is a first, we haven't had any challenges to the dojo for awhile." the girl replied, her suspicious attitude changing completely making the red haired girl blink at the sudden change.

"I thought dojos would get challenged or at least have students." Gwen asked confused while the other girl sighed and shook her head.

"My father he well...he doesn't teach classes anymore so the hall is barely used." the girl stated.

"I see, would it still be possible to have a match with one of the students then?" Gwen asked. "I train myself and currently have a black belt, but I'd like to expand on different kinds of art."

"Sure! It would be nice to have a sparring partner that isn't a jerk and won't attack back." the girl retorted looking eager. "I'm Akane Tendo and you are?"

"Gwen Tenneyson, nice to meet you Akane-san." Gwen said bowing slightly to Akane. "and you already have a sparring partner?" the girl added as the two headed inside from the front gate.

"He hardly trains with me and even when he does he doesn't fight back! Its so irritating how he has that smug and superior look on his face!!" Akane scowled.

"R-right um Akane-san I don't think your book bag is suppose to be crinkled like that." the red haired girl said pointing to the book bag that was in the other girl's hands. Noticing what she had done she let out an embarrassed noise before apologizing. They soon got to the front door where Akane opened it and announced herself.

"Tadaima!! I'm back! Kasumi, dad, Saotome-san?" Akane called out walking inside the house.

"Oh, welcome back Akane-chan, daddy and Saotome-san are playing shogi by the pond again. do you know where Ranma and Nyx-san are?" Kasumi asked coming out of the kitchen.

She had a few pots going for dinner and was wondering where Nyx was as he said he would like to try and learn how to cook. She looked at her sister but then recognized the young girl next to her sister as one of Tofu-sensei's guests. "Ara, you're the girl that was with Tofu-sensei this afternoon right?"

"Eh? You know Tofu-san?" Akane asked turning towards Gwen.

"My grandpa came to visit him, he's old friends with him." Gwen replied slightly bowing to Kasumi but having a nervous smile on her face. "its nice to meet you Kasumi-san right?"

The older girl blinked but nodded. "Yes, how did you know my name I don't think we formally met."

"Ah well Tofu-san was the one who told us your name when you came by the clinic." Gwen replied making Akane gape at her.

"You were at the clinic when **Kasumi** was there!?" She hissed quietly to the other girl as Gwen leveled Akane with an annoyed stare.

"Its not like we got a warning about how Tofu-san reacts with her around Akane-san!" Gwen defended quietly, "we know better now then to be around when your sister comes by."

"I see, well its nice to meet friends of Tofu-sensei." Kasumi replied smiling at the girl.

"Right...anyway the jerk ran off with Nyx for some training after school ended so I don't know when he'll be back." Akane answered Kasmi's question, "I'm going to train in the dojo with Gwen for a while okay sis?"

"Alright Akane-chan, Gwen-chan would you like to stay for dinner?" Kasumi asked before heading back into the kitchen.

"Huh! Oh I wouldn't want to impose on you all of a sudden..." Gwen started a bit surprised at the sudden invite, but the elder girl just gave the red head one of her angelic smiles as Gwen felt her resolve diminish.

"Its no trouble at all, and I would love to know more about Tofu-sensei's friends." she replied.

"If you insist then, alright then. May I use your phone later to call my Grandpa and tell him I may be late?" Gwen said smiling back at the older girl.

"Sure, the phone is right over here." Kasumi said pointing to the hallway near the stairs.

"Okay, I'm going to change into a a training gi really quickly. Would you want to borrow one Gwen-san? I think they'll fit you." Akane said as she headed up to her room as the other girl headed to the phone.

"It's alright, I'm good fighting in my clothes at the moment," Gwen replied, as she picked up the phone and froze when she came to the realization she never got the number to Tofu-san's clinic. She may know where Tofu-san's place was, but she never received the phone number to his place in case something came up. Biting her lip Gwen turned to the eldest Tendo just as she was about to head back into the kitchen. "Kasumi-san would you happen to know Tofu-san's number for his clinic?"

"Oh yes I do Gwen-chan." the woman replied taking the small notepad by the phone for messages and wrote down the number. "there you go."

"Thanks a lot Kasumi-san." Gwen replied taking the pad of paper and dialing the number. The other side rang for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"_Ono's Clinic can I help you with something?_"

"Tofu-san? This is Gwen."

"_Oh Gwen-san how is everything so far? Enjoying Nerima?_"

"Yes sir, its interesting. Ben and I ate some delicious Okinomiyaki and then separated. But may I speak with my Grandpa for a moment please?"

"_Of course, Max-san! Gwen is on the phone!"_

There was a bit of noise of the phone being transferred over before Max's voice came on the other side of the phone.

"_Hey Gwen, did something happen with Ben?_" Gwen had to laugh a bit at that part.

"No Grandpa, Ben is over at a bookstore trying to read some japanese comics. I'm over at the residential areas inside the Tendo Dojo. I never been inside a real dojo before and I was curious on how I would stand in a spar."

"_Tendo Dojo?"_ Grandpa Max asked. There was a bit of mumbling on the other side which was probably Tofu talking to Max. _"Ah okay, try not to get yourself hurt. Ono tells me they're regulars to his clinic so if your cousin isn't getting in trouble any particular reason you called?_"

"I just wanted to tell you I may be a bit late going back to the clinic. I was invited to dinner by Kasumi-san." Gwen replied.

"_Ah I see. Tofu-san was going to show us this nice sushi restaurant one of his patients recommended but we can go there with you next time. Just try and get back before ten alright?_"

"Yes Grandpa I promise. I'll talk to you later then....uh huh bye." Gwen hanged up the phone and just in time as Akane came down the stairs in a training gi, looking ready for a good spar.

"You ready to head to the dojo Gwen-san?" the short haired girl asked as the other girl nodded.

"Uh huh, just finished talking to my grandpa." Gwen replied as she followed bluenette to the dojo.

Once there she took off her jacket along with her socks, shoes placing them in a corner so she wouldn't accidentally slip on them. She brought out a hair tie to tie back her hair in a ponytail as she walked back to the middle of the dojo where Akane was waiting. Before she began she remembered to roll up her sleeves as both girls got into a beginning form, waiting for the other to make a move.

Not one to wait too long, Akane soon dashed forward and thrust out a series of punches towards Gwen's midsection, but the other girl managed to dodge the first few and managed to block the others. The red haired girl grunted when she tried blocking she felt herself move back a bit. _'She puts a lot of power behind those punches...' _Gwen thought before back flipping away from the tomboy just as she threw out her leg for a kick, allowing red haired Tenneyson to move forward quickly and sweep her leg knocking Akane down onto the dojo floor. Gwen smiled good naturally as she raised her hands up as Akane scowled, quickly getting up from the floor with renewed vigor to return the favor to the other girl. The dojo was soon filled with sounds of the two girls sparring furiously against each other, neither willing to back down.

"Hey Kasumi is someone in the training hall with Akane?" Nabiki asked walking in. She had stayed after school to finish up a few 'transactions' that needed to be done.

"Yes, Akane-chan made friends with one of Tofu-sensei's friends." Kasumi replied humming as she peeled a few vegetables as the middle Tendo daughter was left to her thoughts on the house guest.

"Friends of Tofu-san huh..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with Ranma....**_

Nyx let out a bored yawn as he sat away from the three teenagers, flipping through a book waiting for the trio to yell themselves hoarse, which would be pretty soon by how ragged their voices were sounding. Glancing up at the sky for a moment, he noticed the sun was lower and the sky was starting to take a red, orange hue. Sighing he stood up, dusting off his pants as he tossed his book into his bag and turned towards the teenagers clapping his hands to get their attention.

"If you three children are done arguing, its starting to become dusk and we should be heading back to the Tendos for dinner." Nyx said, "which I promised Kasumi-san I would help her with..." the alien added under his breath.

"But Nyx-niisan we haven't even finished training!!" Ranma and Ranko argued.

"And I still need to pay these two back for putting me through hell!!" Ryoga added making the twins turn on him.

"Duel!? Oi Ryoga I waited **four days **for you to show up!! I couldn't keep pops waiting any longer so he dragged me off!!" Ranma yelled.

"You should've waited for **five days** then!!" the lost boy shot back

"What hell could **I **have put you through Ryoga-kun?" Ranko asked curiously. " I know I kinda ran into you at the springs..."

"**You knocked me off a CLIFF and into a pool below..." **Ryoga replied darkly as Ranko frowned and gripped her staff clearly frustrated.

"It was an **accident!!" **she cried out, " I was chasing the old man for knocking Ranma into a pool and dammit...okay maybe it **was** my fault! What do want me to do about it!?"

Ryoga opened his mouth to argue but he couldn't think of any argument for the girl's outburst. The lost boy blinked stupidly trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey sis I think you broke his brain." Ranma said snickering and leaned back just in time to avoid a blow from a closed umbrella.

"Shut it Saotome!! You still have some explaining to do on why you look like that." Ryoga sneered, "last time I checked you didn't have scales, a tail, claws and armor."

"Crap...I still haven't figured on how to get out of explaining this to him..." Ranma lamented, looking at his old friend who was glaring at him with his arms folded and foot tapping.

"I'm waiting Ranma...I will get an answer out of you one way or another..."

Ranma's eye twitched, "That a threat lost boy?"

"No, its a promise!"

Just as it looked like the two boys were going to go for each other's throats, Ranko who has been ignored up to this point made her presence known by using her staff to knock both Ranma and Ryoga's heads in. "Alright knock it off **BOTH **of you!!"

"Yeouch! Ranko what the hell was that for!?"

"Dammit that hurt!!"

Ranko huffed at the two's reactions. "You two, we don't have time for a brawl since like Nyx-niisan said its getting late and don't you think Akane is gonna wonder where you've been?"

"No, she'll probably just assume I was at Ukyo's...." Ranma muttered. Ignoring the male half, Ranko turned to a scowling Ryoga who was rubbing his head.

"So what're you going to do Ryoga-kun?" the female half of Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Ryoga asked looking up at the girl.

"What're your plans now that you found my brother?" the girl asked

"Get back at him for missing our duel and get a few answers as well." he replied suspiciously looking from Ranko to Ranma. "he never mentioned having a sister before and I still haven't gotten an answer on why he looks like he's part lizard."

"Dragon you dolt! Its part dragon!!" Ranma shouted.

"Same thing!" Ryoga and Ranko retorted simultaneously. Both parties blinked at one another before looking away.

"As enlighting as this conversation is going let's try and make this fast since I promised Kasumi-san I would assist her in the kitchen." Nyx said as he finished packing up. He walked over to the downed Ryoga and sighed.

"I'll answer your questions as best as I can, not promising I'll answer everything." Nyx replied.

"Fine, its better then nothing I guess." Ryoga muttered standing up. "so who are you firstly? I don't remember seeing you."

"I'm Ranma's surrogate older brother and the reason you probably never saw me was because I tend to stray away from Ranma and Genma when we stop in town." Nyx replied.

"Is she really Ranma's sister and why the HELL does Saotome look like he does?" were Ryoga's next questions.

"Well...that's where it gets difficult to explain..." Nyx sighed rubbing his head. "you see she is but at the same time not. As for Ranma's looks well that's something I rather not explain right now, he'll turn back to normal though."

Ryoga frowned at the answers, "Either she is or she isn't...and why the hell can't you explain the new look?"

"Because its on a need to know basis and you're not one of those people that needs to know..." Nyx stated before shrugging, "maybe later but at the moment I don't really see reason for you to know."

Ryoga was about to argue when Ranko stepped in front of him to stop him from probably threatening Nyx. "Ryoga-kun I'll explain what I can to you alright? Just don't threaten Nyx-niisan, he isn't a fighter."

"Fine, then explain whatever the hell Ranma called you." Ryoga replied irritated.

"You've been to 'those' springs right? The ones that change you?" Ranko started, while Ryoga rolled his eyes but he nodded, "well the thing is with Ranma he had two accidents rather then one." At this Ryoga raised an eyebrow while Ranma and Nyx looked at each other wondering what the curse personified was up to.

"The first accident was when his father had brought Ranma to Jusenkyo and he knocked Genma into a pool turning him into a panda and his father retaliated by knocking him into another pool since Ranma was in shock when Genma first changed." Ranko started.

"What does that have to do with you?" Ryoga asked making Ranko groan.

"It has **everything **to do with me because Ranma fell into 'spring of drowned girl' "Ranko replied. The girl and the others couldn't help but watch as the cogs in the lost boy's head turned before his mouth dropped and he gapped at Ranko before looking back at Ranma.

"Wait! If you change into spring of drown girl then..." He started but Ranko beat him to it. Summoing a bit of water from her staff she shot a spray at Ranma as Nyx jumped quickly away so he wouldn't get hit.

"He should've changed right?" Ranko finished for him, and was surprised when Ryoga grabbed her shoulders.

"He as a cure then!? That's why he didn't change right!?"

"Hey hands off Ryoga!! She's gunna get crushed!" Ranma exclaimed making the lost boy drop his hands from her shoulder, but he was still watching her.

"He doesn't have a cure and the reason he doesn't change was because of the second incident." Ranko added, "I forgot the exact details but something happened to Ranma where a device came into contact and he ended up separating us..."

She didn't exactly lie...it was really the Omnitrix's fault she had her own personality and separate body from Ranma but she knew better then to say that. It was enough that magical springs were involved but saying alien technology had a hand in the current situation seemed a bit much.

"and because of this device Ranma has new features?" Ryoga asked a bit disbelievingly.

"That's pretty much it, believe what you want Ryoga. When he turns back to normal I guess you can say I get 'absorbed' or assimilated into him and the curse is normal. When he's splashed with water he turns into a girl but I'm in control." Ranko finished.

"That is one messed up accident Ranma." was the only thing Ryoga had to say. "but I still want to fight you, new looks or not."

"Fine fine later. By the way..." Ranma replied getting a strange look in his face. "you said you fell into a pool, which one exactly was it Ryoga?" At this Ryoga's face was turning red as he glowered at the smirking pig tailed martial artist.

"I am NOT telling you my embarrassing curse!!" Ryoga declared backing away as Ranma grabbed one of the thermos out of the bag.

"Aw come on man, you know mine its only fair you tell me yours!" the pig tailed martial artist shouted as he started to throw the remaining cold water at his old rival. Though Ryoga fought back using his umbrella to shield himself from the water.

"Hell no!! There is no way you are going to pry that information from me-" the lost boy called out about to retaliate when he was stopped by a sudden torrent of water from behind him.

"**ACHOO!!"** Ranko rubbed her nose and then laughed sheepishly at the soaked boys, well...one soaked boy, a drenched wolf and a missing rival. "whoopsie...looks like I need a bit more practice."

"Ya think Ranko?" Ranma retorted rather dryly.

/Great, just when I thought I couldn't get soak since I stayed away from Ranko./ Nyx groaned walking over to Ranma and nudging his nose into the other's hand, making him look at the wolf.

"Oh right, ya might wanna turn around Ranko." Ranma said as he gathered Nyx's clothes before pressing the clip on the wolf's ear's.

"Uh huh...where did Ryoga disappear to?" Ranko asked as her back faced Ranma and Nyx.

"Who knows, that guy can get lost in a two door hallway and end up in another city." the other boy replied, as he pressed the clip and handing the human looking alien his clothing.

All of a sudden, Ranko heard an angry sort of squeal by her and glanced down. There she saw Ryoga's clothes on the ground along with his umbrella but no Ryoga. She saw something small was moving out of the lost boy's clothing and when she saw what it was she couldn't help but coo adoringly at the small piglet that appeared.

"Look Nyx-niisan, Ranma isn't he cute!?" Ranko declared hugging the small squealing thing to her chest as the piglet's face started to turn red. Ranma couldn't tell if the piglet was red from embarrassment for his curse being discovered or anger at being called cute and hugged by Ranma's **girl **form of all things.

Ranma shook his head at the small black thing in his female form's arms before groaning, "Dammit Ranko you're suppose to be me!! I don't 'coo' over anything cute!! especially when its **Ryoga!!"**

Straightening his shirt Nyx glanced over at Ranma trying to get Ranko to drop Ryoga in his piglet form but the girl was refusing, wanting hold the cute thing ignoring the obvious fact that it was Ryoga if the yellow bandana around its neck was any indication. Shaking his head, he picked up his bag and called out, "you guys better settle soon I'm going on ahead, I have a promise to keep with Kasumi-san so hurry up you three!!"

"Hey!! Wait up Nyx-niisan!!"

"Ranko!! Drop P-chan and let's go!"

"What!? no way!! I'm not letting poor Ryoga-kun wander around like this!"

"Oh dammit, don't tell me you wanna keep him for a pet!? I have an image ya know!!"

"Oiiiinnnnnkkkk!!"

* * *

Gwen breathed heavily as she barely dodged another blow to the face but nearly lost her breath when Akane's other arm came an managed to elbow her roughly in the side, though since Akane was close to her she managed bring up one of her legs and kick her in the back throwing her forward and stumbling. Akane managed to recover and get back to her feet though both girls were sweating and were breathing heavily having lost the time at how long they've been sparring against each other. Before they could continue on, the door slid opened and Kasumi walked in.

"I'm glad to see you two having fun, dinner's going to be ready in little bit." the elder sister said before closing the door behind her.

"*pant * I guess we're *pant * done for now?" Gwen asked as Akane nodded relaxing her stance but she couldn't help but smile at the other girl.

"Yeah *pants * I guess so. You're pretty good." the blunette stated as she tossed an extra towel to the other girl. "you train a lot?"

"A bit, I participated in a few tournaments too." Gwen replied wiping her forehead, "urgh we really had a work out, my clothes are sticking to me."

"I can let you borrow some of mine for now while you can wash up in the furo." Akane offered as they walked out of the dojo after Gwen had gathered her jacket, shoes and socks.

"That would be nice to wash up a bit." Gwen replied laughing a bit, " I'd rather not smell like sweat at the table."

"Come on I'll show you where the furo is while I go find some spare clothes. I can use it after you." the youngest Tendo said as she led the other girl upstairs. They walked down the hall a bit before they stood in front of the furo door.

"Just go in there an put your clothes in the hamper and grab one of the extra towels next to it in the antechamber." Akane explained as Gwen nodded and headed inside as the other girl left to her room to her room to find some clothing for Gwen to borrow. As Akane opened the closet and pulled out a few shirts and sizing them up, she heard the front door open and Ranma finally getting back from his training.

"Though for all we know he could've been hanging around Ukyo..." Akane muttered under her breath tossing a few shirts that looked like they would fit Gwen onto her bed before looking at her sweatpants and skirts. After a few minutes of going through what she had she picked out the two best shirt and pants or skirt for Gwen to borrow, just as she was picking up the clothing she suddenly heard a loud scream followed by a loud thud!

'_That sounded like it came from the furo!!!'_ Akane thought to herself.

She quickly grabbed the clothes and ran towards the door and practically ripped it opened to get into the hallway where she was met with the sight of Ranma slumped against the wall with the door to the antechamber of the furo behind him with a piglet on his head with Nyx and Nabiki trying to wake the martial artist while Kasumi gently pushed her father and Genma down the stairs. Walking up to Nabiki, Akane tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"What happened Nabiki?" she asked while the other girl shrugged.

"Dunno sis, one minute everything was quiet next thing we all heard was a yell from the furo." She replied, "might want to ask your friend she may be able to answer your question. Though she did a good job on tearing the door off the hinges."

"You mean Gwen-san?" Akane asked looking at the door before walking into the furo and standing in front of the door. "Gwen-san? Its me Akane I'm coming in!!"

When she didn't hear anything Akane slowly opened the door and walked in making sure that the door was shut behind her before she entered the furo. When she walked in she saw Gwen with her back facing the door.

"Gwen-san what happened? We all heard a scream and a sudden thud." Akane asked wondering why the girl wasn't answering. Placing the clean clothes on the towels in the antechamber she moved closer to tap the girl on her shoulder but was surprised when she heard the other girl muttering.

"Did he see? Oh gods I hope not..."

"Gwen-san?"

"AH!? A-Akane-san!?"

"What were you mumbling about? Who saw what?"

"O-oh..well I was finishing washing up and just as I was about to step out of the furo I grabbed my towel and all of a sudden I see that guy walk in." Gwen said her face burning.

"Wait...you mean Ranma walked in on you!?" Akane asked in a barely contained rage.

"Uh..I...guess so...I think I might've-" Gwen replied and her eyes widened when she saw a dark red aura starting to emit from the girl as she stomped out of the bathroom. At first she was wondering what happened when she heard a rather loud, " **Ranma you pervert!!!"** followed by the sound of something getting hit rather hard into the floor.

"Nice job sis, you knocked him back into dreamland..." drawled a voice from the other side of the door.

**Several minutes Earlier...**

"I'm glad you finally got yourself together." Nyx could help but smirk at the piglet seated on top of Ranma's head.

"I refuse to carry bacon breath..." Ranma mumbled as they walked through the front door. "We're back..."

"Welcome back Nyx-san, Ranma-san. How was your day?" Kasumi asked poking her head from the kitchen. Nyx stretched a bit as he dropped his bag.

"It was fine Kasumi-san, just did a few things with Ranma. Sorry if we're a bit late" the alien replied.

"Oh its fine Nyx-san, I could still use some help if your offer is still opened." Kasumi replied to the alien who nodded.

"Hey Nyx I'm going to head to the furo for quick soak." the pigtailed martial artist said. /_which means you shut your eyes Ranko/_

_/I get it I get it!! I'll close my 'eyes' when you're in the furo Ranma./ _Ranko repeated in the martial artist's head a bit annoyed how Ranma kept reminding her.

"Alright, I'm going to help Kasumi-san, could you take the bag to the room?" Nyx asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Ranma replied grabbing the bag off the floor and headed upstairs. He quickly dropped off the bag and headed to the furo.

"Ya know I don't really know if you should be near hot water P-chan, I mean it'll be rather odd for someone knew to appear out of no where." Ranma said looking up at the piglet on his head. Said piglet replied with an indignant oink and bit some of the black hair he was laying on.

"Oi! Quit it bacon butt!!" Ranma grimaced trying to pull Ryoga off his head, but the piglet refused to listen to Ranma and bit down harder on the hair to stay on.

/_You know the more you try to force him off the harder he's going to bite down on your scalp. Might as well let him be/_ Ranko giggled in his head making Ranma grumble.

/_I blame you for even letting him on my head in the **first place**/ _he retorted as Ranko whistled innocently.

Muttering obscenities under his breath, he yanked open door to the antechamber in the furo and grabbed a spare towel, not noticing the lack of an occupied sign or the female clothing in the hamper. He may not have noticed but someone sure did...

_/Hey Ranma you might not want to go in there.../ _ Ranko tried to warn the male side, but all Ranma did was roll his eyes.

/_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go in there./ _Ranma countered as he grasped the handle.

/_Because-/_ Ranko tried but it was too late as Ranma yanked back the door and was met with the sight of a shapely and beautiful looking girl with dark emerald eyes coming out of the furo holding a towel in front of her body as her long red hair clung to her face and body.

Just as Gwen figured she had soaked enough in the furo she stood up as she grabbed her towel and was about to wrap it around her when she heard the door open. Looking up she was caught up in stormy blue eyes of the guy that just walked in. She couldn't help but stare at how good looking he was, despite a cute little piglet clinging to his head that seemed to be staring at her as well with wide eyes.

The two gawked at each other for a moment before Gwen snapped out of her daze finally realizing the position she was in and screamed before diving back into the furo.

"**Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"**

That seemed to break the guy as he realized what he had just done and started waving his hands in front of him trying to apologize. But before he could get an apology out Gwen threw out one of her hands an called out the first thing that came to mind.

" _Mulcha Objectia!!" _and an energy blast left her hands and threw the guy out the door and breaking the door the antechamber as he hit the wall with the door behind him. It took a moment for Gwen to realize what she had just done.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!! I wasn't suppose to use that or any spells!!" Gwen wailed, "I can't believe I panicked like that and used my magic!! I just hope he just thought he was seeing things..."

~*~*~*~*~

/_Ranma!?!? Hey Ranma you okay say something!! Oi!! don't make me mentally kick you!!/ _ Ranko shouted making Ranma groan.

/_What the hell? Did that girl's hands glow as she hit me?/_ the boy replied to Ranko's excessive chatting in his head. He thought he heard the sounds of the others running up the stairs after hearing the scream themselves.

/_I...I think so but I'm not too sure.../_ Ranko replied trying believe it herself, /_but we could've just been seeing things...then again considering-oh shit Ranma watch out Akane's here and she looks pissed!!/_

Ranma managed to get a glance at the tomboy just before he met with her mallet once again.

"**Ranma you pervert!!!"**

**

* * *

**Azure: Well that's it for this chapter, again I'm sorry for the really long wait and I'll try not to take so long. Hopefully I was right about the Okonomiyaki toppings among other things. I've had to look up stuff for that and try to remember some of the things from two years of Japanese, so sorry if it seems a bit weird with Ukyo explaining some of it to Ben. *Scratches head* I hope none of the characters seem too ooc, if so I apologize for that. XD At least Ranma and Gwen meet for the first time an interesting first impresion huh? That spell Gwen used, "_Mulcha Objectia_" basically is just a blast of energy. So what did you guys think of the twist I did with Ranma's curse? I thought it would be interesting so tell me what you honestly think! The alien forms used in this chapter I made base off of characters from one of my video games, but its stil generally made up, Kagamisei which pretty much is "Mirror energy".

Ranma: *groans* I can't believe you did that with my girl side...

Azure: *laughs* Aw come on I thought it was funny!! and anyway I'm not done. I still got some things I need opinions on from the reviewers. *clears throat* Anyway, if any of you have seen Ben10 Alien Force (which wasn't that bad) I need some input on who should be paired with Ben here are the options and please vote on the poll I just put up on my profile please:

**Julie** (Ben10 Alien Force Girl)  
**Kai **(Girl from the Ben Wolf Episode and ignoring the episode with Ken 10)  
**Charmcaster **(Hey if Kevin can have a personality change and get to with Gwen in Alien Force I don't see why not her with Ben)  
**Other suggestions?**

Here are some basic information I made on some aliens I made and just need help with input on names:

Name:  
Alien Type:Harpy  
Powers: Flight/sensory/sound/Illusions/  
Weakness: illusions based on type of wind instrument  
Based: Harpy sisters (YGO) & Tayuya (Naruto)  
Form: Female

Name:  
Alien Type:  
Powers: Controls Gravity, makes things heavier or lighter  
Weakness:  
Base: Joker (Flame of Recca)  
Form: Male

Azure: Oh, and if you guys have any other suggestions for alien forms PM the ideas to me or write them in a reivew. Thanks for taking time to read this part if you did, once I get enough input for the girls to be paired with Ben I'll set up a poll later. I've read a few stories where Ranma's girl side gets her own personality so I hope she doesn't seem too out of character...since she is a girl I tried to have her portrayed as still part of Ranma, but her own person in a sense.

Ranma: If thats all, please review this chapter while I go and try and avoid Azure from getting any more weird ideas....

Azure: Hey!! It wasn't **THAT **weird!! I thought it was a nice twist!! Well thats pretty much it for this chatper, as Ranma said, please review as critisim is always helpful for me to make improvements to this story. Suggestions, ideas, or anything can be sent to me via PM or in the review. Thanks again for reading! Until the next chapter!


	5. Discoveries

**Azure**: Well here it is chapter five sorry for the long wait but been caught up in other things...heh

**Nyx:** what she means is that she's been busy watching anime and reading it along with dealing with her college courses

**Azure**: *grumbles * oh shut it....but the school thing is the main reason why it had taken a while to get this thing up since I'm in another country for at least until October.

**Nyx: **Which basically means that she may not be able to update until then....if she's lucky.

**Azure:** *groans * besides I need to figure out what's going to go on in the other chapters rather then making it up as I go...that really got me far...*sarcasm*

**Nyx:** Uh huh...anyway since there weren't any questions in the reviews for the last chapter I might as well give the results for the poll I have up.

**Charmcaster: 10  
Julie: 10**

**Azure:** I was really surprised they were tied ahahaha but things could change for a bit since the only definite pairing is Ranma/Gwen. Thanks so much for everyone's support so far! And enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

_**Inside Ranma's mind...**_

"Oh man...what hit me?" Ranma groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head, his vision was still spinning but he could vaguely make out someone coming closer to him, when the figure was standing right in front of him he saw that it was Ranko.

"More like what gave you a concussion." Ranko muttered folding her arms as she shook her head. "try a megaton hammer by the brute." Ranma looked up at his girl half and noticed that her clothing was normal and exactly like his except her shirt and pants were the opposite of his.

"Ranko? What the hell?" Ranma wondered disoriented as he tried to stand up. The red haired female version of himself walked over and helped him up. "where are we? And how are you standing in front of me?"

"Technically we're inside your head...literally. Tomboy's mallet knocked you out pretty good." Ranko replied. "hence why I'm able to stand in front of you since I'm pretty much always in your head."

Ranma looked around at his supposed mind. Everything seemed bleak, foreboding and down right dark and creepy. "Are you sure this is my mind? Last time I checked I'm not depressed or anything by the looks of this place..."

Ranko shrugged. "Well, I don't think there's any rules where you can't change it. I've heard people going to their 'happy place' which basically imagining yourself in a place far away from your troubles."

"So....you're basically saying I should change the interior of my head so that it isn't so dark?" Ranma asked.

"Unless you prefer to keep this place all doom and gloom, not to mention vastly empty, which explains a lot with you." Ranko replied smirking at the last comment. Ranma threw her a look as she shrugged. "besides your head, pretty much your rules."

"Right....so just think of what I want this place to look like and it'll end up like that right?" Ranma asked to make sure as Ranko nodded. "alright...my 'happy place'..." the martial artist muttered ignoring a muffled snicker from his girl half. Ranma tried to picture an ideal place for him to go to, where there wasn't any annoying pops to drag him around and get him in trouble with the locals, a place where he could just go all out and train with no interruptions or distractions.

The area around them started to rumble and Ranko watched as the dark walls of Ranma's mind seemed to fade and soon was replace by a brighter, sunnier place. She watched as all of a sudden the area below her and Ranma's feet seemed to shoot upwards right below her suddenly forming to look like some sort of temple on the hill. Stairs formed a long walkway down to the area below, from the view on top of the temple Ranko could see a forest emerging, a mountain range in the background generally almost looking like a mix of the mountains in china and a temple Ranma had probably gone to when Genma had them traveling. The female version of the chaos magnet couldn't help but whistle at the impressive view she saw.

"Wow, nice job big brother, "she said grinning, "looks MUCH better then that bleak emo place."

"I ain't an emu..." Ranma replied while Ranko sniggered.

"Pift...emu...ahahahaha ri-right Ranma..." the girl laughed out, before she finally stopped laughing and looked at the male and wondered why he had that look on his face.

"Something wrong in paradise?"

"Yeah...I'm wondering where that dark cavern is doing there."

Ranko blinked and looked out in the distance of the mind-scape where Ranma was pointing and saw indeed there was a dark part of the forest with a foreboding looking cave just at the back of it. The area around the cave looked dead and desolate as the trees had no leaves looking petrified and no other plant life was around it at all.

"Hmm...I guess since this is your mind, your emotions may become personified if they're strong enough." Ranko rationalized.

"Eh? So you're saying that cavern is something like my dark side or self?" Ranma asked.

"Either that, which is possible or it could be your greatest, darkest fear like...Neko-ken?" Ranko replied getting a shudder out of the male form.

"Please don't mention that around me..."

"Ya know you REALLY need to work on that fear of yours, its gunna be really hard to fight seriously if your rivals/enemies knew they just had to hold a kitten to get a fear response outta ya." Ranko said,

"Hey!! it takes more then a KITTEN to scare me!! maybe like two or three of 'em hellions..." Ranma replied muttering as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh whatever you say Ranma..." she replied, Ranma bristled at her.

"Wouldn't YOU be scared of cats too sense you're pretty much me??" Ranma asked. Ranko blinked and thought about it.

"Ya know usually that'd be true but some reason I just don't feel the extreme fear you do around cats." Ranko shrugged.

"Oh great, so my guy side is afraid of cats but my girl side isn't!?" Ranma couldn't help but groan.

"Look at it this way, now to break out of the nekoken probably is to just get splashed!" Ranko laughed while the male half was glowering at her. Suddenly a thought occurred to Ranko. "Heeeeeeyyy I wonder....let's check out the shrine Ranma!! I wanna see if my theory is right!!" the girl suddenly exclaimed running into the temple that the boy had made.

"Huh!? What theory are you talking about Ranko!? Get back here and answer me!" Ranma shouted after his girl half chasing after her inside. Once inside Ranko looked at all the different doors down the hallway that were in front of them. She started walking by them, looking for something specific. When Ranma finally caught up to her he raised an eyebrow as he followed his 'sister' down the hallway.

"Just what are you looking for Ranko?"

"I'll know it when I see it Ranma."

"Do you even know WHAT it is?"

"Hmm sorta?"

"Oh that helps a lot sis..."

"Shut up and just let me look..."

"Whatever you say."

After a few minutes of walking down the seemingly endless hallway Ranma let out a long bored yawn before crashing into the backside of his girl half.

"Hey!! Give a warning when ya decide to stop sis!!" Ranma said looking at the grinning redhead. Wondering why exactly she was grinning as she stood in front of a door he turned and tried to see what was so special about this particular door. It was only a few seconds when Ranma noticed a VERY familiar signal on the top of the doorway.

"You had a theory that the Omnitrix had a room in my head!?!?" the boy exclaimed as Ranko nodded.

"Uh huh, since the dark cavern could reflect your fear, and darker self, I kinda took a wild guess to see if you had a room for the Omnitx." the girl replied, "since it IS technically apart of you and the DNA had to have come from living aliens..."

"Ya know I REALLY hope this doesn't make me end up with some bizarre condition where each alien takes over me when I open this door." Ranma stated dryly.

"You mean multi-personality disorder? I dunno if that'll work but this is your mind and ya never know what happens..." Ranko shrugged. "let's open it!!"

"What!? Are you sure that's a good idea!?" Ranma asked. "we don't know what's going to happen if we open it! I mean sure I MADE this place but I wasn't exactly detailed on what each room has ya know!!"

"Ranma, you can't be afraid of things in your own head, you're pretty much the controller here ya know." Ranko replied as she gripped the door handle and slid it opened. The two blinked as they stared at what looked like outer space with multiple different areas in large glass spheres. It was like a whole variety of places were all just shoved together inside this room...

"Wow...never expected anything like THIS..." Ranko murmured as she gazed at each area. She moved forward towards one of the areas that was the sky with huge rock formations that looked like they were just floating there. "I wonder...." the female version of the martial artist said to herself as she pressed her hand against the 'glass'. Her eyes widened when her hand seemed to pass right through when she pushed forward. Unfortunately she didn't realize how much of her weight she had shifted forward and she soon fell through the glass.

"Raaaannnmmaaaaa!!!"

"What the!! Ranko what the heck!?" Ranma cried rushing forward tried to go through the glass like his sister did, but was met with a loud "THUNK" as he just hit the glass and was repelled backwards and onto the ground. Rubbing his head as he sat up he stared worriedly at the 'area' that Ranko had disappeared to.

"What in the world? How come Ranko could get through but I couldn't!?!?"

"I believe I can answer that..."

Ranma turned around and gawked at who he saw.

"What the hell...Nyx? What're you doing inside my head!?"

The griffin version of Nyx just grinned and helped Ranma up.

"Technically I both am and are not Nyx." the griffon replied.

"Okay, I'm confused..."

"Well see I was PART of Nyx's DNA before he added me into the omnitrix, so yes I am Nyx but not because I'm in the omnitrix where my DNA gets mixed with yours forming YOUR griffon form." the replica replied.

Ranma rubbed his head.

"Alright...let's just say I understood that and that pretty much you're a clone?" the braided martial artist asked, getting a nod from the Nyx in front of him. "so why can't I go where Ranko fell!? She's going to get hurt!! and what should I call you?? its going to be confusing with two Nyx's" the martial artist exclaimed, as the griffon laughed.

"She's not going to get hurt don't worry. The reason because she could go in that area and you can't is well...because THAT area's alien is a girl." the replica replied, "and if having two Nyx's confuses you then just call me Vale."

"....wait so Ranko could get through because the alien is a GIRL!?" Ranma nearly shouted.

"Yes, because of your...unique condition...when the omnitrix separated you and Ranko giving her a personality and mind of her own, I guess it caused some sort of reaction with the other aliens, separating as you see here." Vale stated waving an arm around the many thousands of glass sphere worlds around them.

"So Ranko can enter the female aliens homes and I can enter the males home...so can the aliens escape from the worlds?" Ranma asked.

"Only if you've transformed into us at least once then we can leave our 'realms' but others that are more bloody and dangerous can't escape as easily. Its because they'd be fighting for dominance of your body. So THEIR realms are more shielded so they don't end up leaking out." Vale explained.

"Leaking out?" the transgendered boy asked.

"Remember when you transformed into thy Vrykolakas?" Vale asked. Ranma shuddered at that.

"I don't want to remember...that was horrible that feeling and bloodlust I felt when in that form? All the horrible things I wanted to do...." the martial artist started trailing off.

"Exactly, what you were feeling was the Vrykolakas main personality trying to take over you." Vale explained, "some aliens are like that despite being just a fragment of the original's DNA. Their personalities may be so strong their natural instincts or persona would take over yours when shifting to that form."

"Can that thing and the others really take over my personality?"

"Only if you let it. But it should be relatively safe encased in its world."

"REALITIVLY safe!?"

"Well...there are variables that could make it easier for them to get out but you can never be too careful."

"Oh great...I just hope Ranko comes out of that soon..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ranko sighed as she folded her arms and crossed her legs as she continued falling in the endless world as the wind whipped itself around her.

"You know fifteen minutes ago it got old screaming waiting for something to happen, urgh I just better not end up trapped in this world." she muttered.

"Oh don't worry, I was wondering when you would stop screaming and let me get near you." a young voice said near her, making Ranko turn her head towards the voice and stare.

The form that spoke to her was some sort of harpy based alien, with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that glittered playfully, her body had some sort of armor that started at the the top of its chest and covered the lower part of her body like some sort of leotard. Her arms had light reddish wings attached to them as instead of hands there were sharp three fingered claws, and sharp talons on her feet as well. Her legs were covered by armor exactly like the ones on her chest. The harpy grasped Ranko's arm in her feet before spreading out her arms and flying upwards towards one of the rock formations, when they finally arrived there the alien dropped Ranko onto the ground and floated a bit before landing softly in front of her.

"Sooooo I take it this is your world then?" Ranko started trying to start a conversation.

"Yep you can call me Kazehime, I'm basically a wind alien." she replied as the alien sat down in front of her.

"Alright, maybe you can explain to me why I was able to come here and Ranma wasn't, " Ranko started, "I mean by now Ranma would've tried to jump in after me by now and NOT hearing him following after is kinda weird."

"Oh that's easy. Technically only you can access my world!" KazeHime replied. Ranko gave the alien a blank look.

"Does this have something to do with Ranma splitting in to a boy and girl?"

"Yup! Well sort of. The other reason is when you two used the Kagamisei aliens and you got your personality, I guess there was some sort of chain reaction that ended up having the aliens in this Omnitrix split into the different worlds you see and only accessible to either you or Ranma." KazeHime explained.

"So now Nyx's theory was right in stating that when a girl alien form is used I'm basically in control of the female aliens like you?" Ranko asked. Seeing KazeHime nod the red haired girl sighed.

"Well that makes sense, uh now could you possibly send me back up there to Ranma? I think he might be getting a little worried." Ranko asked.

"Sure thing, just wrap your arms around my neck and hop on my back." KazeHime replied standing up as Ranko did the same. The girl hopped on the harpy's back and wrapped her arms securely around the alien's neck before she took off to where Ranko had first fallen. There she saw sitting outside in the area before she had fallen in was Ranma with...Nyx?

"I believe this your stop young Ranko, I hope you see you again when you use my form." KazeHime giggled as Ranko fell back outside of the glass sphere before away in her world.

"So have fun Ranko?" Ranma asked as he helped his sister up.

"Yeah it was interesting." Ranko replied before looking at Nyx or what LOOK like Nyx. "hey Ranma is this like your head guardian or something?"

Ranma gifted the girl with a blank look. "My head guardian?"

Ranko shrugged, "a manifestation of someone you trust to guard your mind incase someone gets wise and tries to enter it or something?"

"......where the hell do you get this stuff?"

"....dunno, it just comes to me?"

"Brilliant sis...really..."

"Anyway so what's with the Nyx clone?"

"Well apparently Nyx-niisan put his DNA in here as well so....meet Nyx's clone Vale." Ranma introduced.

"Nice to meet you Vale. So what now?" Ranko asked. Nyx stood up and stretched a bit.

"I think now is time for you to wake up." Nyx replied, "don't worry I'll fill Ranko in on anything that's needed."

"Urgh alright alright. Wake up wake up...er..." Ranma said looking at the two in front of him. "this is kinda weird ya know..."

All of a sudden he didn't like the grin that appeared on Ranko's face and started to back away slowly.

"Uh Ranko why do you have that look in your eye...."

But before Ranma could get a direct answer Ranko somehow produced a mallet making both men sweat.

"Hey if knocking you out in the real world brought you here, then knocking you out here should bring you to the real world!" she stated as she raised the mallet.

"What kind of logic is **that** Ranko!?"

Unfortunately he never got his answer as the red haired girl quickly brought it down and hit him on the head with her mallet knocking him literally out of his mind. Nyx turned to the amused girl as she made her weapon disappear.

"Did you really have to do that?" Vale asked.

"No, but it was fun!" she replied giggling.

Vale just groaned and shook his head as Ranko looked at him.

"Now anything else I should be informed about?" she asked.

* * *

"**Yeowwwww!!! RANKO!!!" **Ranma yelled sitting up in his futon and rubbing his head for any love taps his sister may have left him. _'note to self, find something to get back a female self...' _

_//your note is noted and filed dear brother...// _Ranko replied in his head as Ranma sat up as he rolled his eyes.

"Might as well see if there's still some dinner left..." he muttered to himself as he headed down the stairs.

_//Well Genma wasn't snoring away next to you so that must mean that everyone's still downstairs.//_ Ranko added.

Ranma nodded as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Genma, the Tendos and the girl he had accidentally walked in on the furo at the table as well. It looked like dinner had already started as everyone already had their plates and had been talking for a bit.

_//Oh Ranma, Vale said that you shouldn't ask about that thing the girl did. I think he's right because the girl looked like she wasn't suppose to do whatever it was she did.//_

//_I guess so Ranko...//_ Ranma replied as he headed towards the table.

"Glad you finally decided to join us Ranma." Nabiki said grinning as Ranma took his place between Genma and Nyx. "have a pleasant nap?"

"Didn't take long for you to wake up from Akane's hit..." Nyx added next to the boy, "nice timing too."

"Yeah, you can thank Ranko for getting me up." Ranma muttered as Kasumi passed him his plate. He thanked her as he took it.

"So anything happen while I was knocked unconscious?" Ranma asked whispering as to not disturb the talk at the table.

"Well besides me having to drag your sorry butt to the futon, Akane took care of Ryoga when he jumped off your head to avoid getting hit. Ranma looked around for said piglet and saw that Ryoga in his piglet form had a blush on his cheeks as he sat in Akane's lap. He didn't need to voice his opinion as Ranko saw where Ryoga was and made HER displeasure known.

//_**Hey what the hell is Ryoga doing in the tomboy's lap!?!?!**_//

Ranma rubbed his head as he felt a migraine from his girl's half yelling and gazed over at said other cursed martial artist who didn't know whether he should move or just enjoy where he is.

_//Ranko you sound **jealous** of Akane holding Ryoga in his pig form//_

Ranma was amused when he heard sputtering and then silence from his other half.

'_Well at least that took care of that...'_he couldn't help but grin. He heard his name being called and looked over to Kasumi who was about to introduce the new face at the table.

"I'm glad you could join us Ranma-kun, we were just about to introduce Akane-chan's new friend!" the eldest Tendo said as she soon sat down and smiled gently at the red head girl.

Bowing her head a bit the girl said, "Its very nice to meet you. my name is Gwen Tenneyson er...or Tenneyson Gwen, I'm still a bit rough on the right way to say this." she finished laughing sheepishly.

"That was very good Tenneyson-san." Kasumi said.

"Oh please, just call me Gwen. Tenneyson-san makes me sound old and that's really my grandpa." Gwen replied.

"So you said you were staying here with your grandfather then?" Nabiki asked as she separated her chopsticks and started to eat the food Kasumi and Nyx had mad. Gwen nodded as she started to dig into her food as well.

"Yes, my grandpa, cousin and I have been traveling a while in America, " she started, "so Grandpa thought it would be nice for a change of scenery and he wanted to see his old friend."

"You mean Tofu-sensei right? Oh I would love to see the places you visited in America Gwen-san." Kasumi asked. Gwen smiled at the elder Tendo.

"I'll find the photos we took and bring them next time Kasumi-san." Gwen replied.

"That would be wonderful! We can have some tea then." Kasumi added happy and eager to see photos of new places.

"So your grandfather is an old friend of Tofu's huh? Exactly what did they do?" Nabiki asked curiously. She knew that Tofu didn't talk much about his past except for his family on occasion but nothing about a previous occupation or work had ever come up.

"Uh..." Gwen paused a bit wondering what to say, she knew she couldn't exactly say that Tofu-san and her grandfather use to fight aliens off from invading Earth, "they worked together in the army. Grandpa was a field officer, he did a little of everything and Tofu-sensei was a doctor back then."

"Hmm I see that's very interesting..." the middle Tendo said with a grin on her face as she went back to eating. Gwen couldn't help that she got the distinct feeling that she should be careful what she says around this Tendo.

"Er-hem so Gwen-san exactly what brought you to our dojo in the first place?" Soun asked looking at the red head curiously.

"Oh well I was walking around after eating lunch with my cousin and we separated." Gwen started as she ate, "I was just wandering around looking for something to do when I found myself in front of your dojo."

"Yeah I saw her standing in front of the house for a while and she wanted to have a match." Akane replied feeding some scraps to the little piglet in her lap. "too bad we couldn't finish it since Kasumi-neechan called us for dinner and invited Gwen as well." the tomboy added a little irritated that she couldn't finish the match, she was sure she could've won.

"You put up a good fight Akane-san." Gwen said trying to calm, "we can have a re-match next time alright? I'm going to be here for a while anyway."

"That's true. Alright I'll hold you to that promise!" the girl chirped. Gwen just nodded and turned her attention to the two figures that hadn't said a word so far at the table, well three if you counted the rather large balding man next to the guy that had walked into her in the bathroom.

"Kasumi-san who are those two at the edge of the table...are they usually this quiet?" Gwen asked.

"Oh the one in the pigtail is Ranma-kun and one of his adopted brother Nyx Valeth." Kasumi replied, "the other man next to him is his father Uncle Genma, he's an old friend of my daddy."

"I see..." Gwen said and frowned when she thought she saw something familiar on the wristband of the pigtailed martial artist but shook her head. '_that can't be right I must be seeing things'_ she assured herself before going back and conversing with Kasumi and Akane. But before the young man's name seemed familiar.

"Wait...Ranma? As in Ranma Saotome?" Gwen suddenly asked catching the attention of the whole table, at least before a loud groan from the pigtailed martial broke the silence.

"Oh geez Pops don't tell me you got HER involved as well!?!?" Ranma exclaimed obviously irritated. "I **don't** need anymore problems caused by you and your fat stomach!!"

Genma actually bristled at that and stood up glaring down at the irate marital artist heir.

"Boy!! I have never even **seen** that girl until today!! I did not get you involved with her...er...at least I THINK so..." the balding martial artist declared, before muttering the last part which mad Ranma stand up as well and glare hard at Genma.

"I'd throw food at your sorry face but Kasumi and Nyx-niisan made it so I won't waste it. **BUT IT WON'T STOP ME FROM DOING THIS OLD MAN!!!"** and with that he grabbed the front of Genma's clothes and threw him towards the koi pond, with a resounding splash.

When Genma was about to be thrown, Akane quickly pushed Gwen out of the way as the fat martial artist sailed over her head.

"What the hell!?? Akane does that happen a lot!?" Gwen exclaimed looking from the koi pond to a pissed off teenager. The youngest Tendo huffed.

"Yeah, he always manages to get under Ranma's skin when it involves other girls he gets engaged to." Akane muttered before eyeing Gwen, "where DID you hear Ranma's name from anyway?"

"Oh, uh it was from Ukyo-san. My cousin and I went there earlier to eat lunch!" Gwen replied, wondering if she suddenly said something wrong as Akane's curious look quickly changed to one of suspicion.

"Were you sent her because she asked you to?"

"What!? No way why would you say something like that!?" Gwen replied surprised at the accusation.

"Akane-chan really now! Gwen-san is a guest and I believe she just said she just **heard** of Ranma from Ukyo-san. She probably barely knows her right?" Kasumi intervene before Akane's more violent tendencies came out. Gwen just nodded as she watched as Kasumi's words seemed to get through the youngest Tendo's head and she nodded, albeit reluctantly. Gwen cleared her throat getting the two girl's attention once more.

"Shouldn't you be worried about Saotome-san? I don't think he has come up from the koi pond." she asked but to her surprised Akane just shrugged it off.

"Oh don't worry he'll be out in a few seconds."

"Huh?"

Suddenly a loud splash erupted from the backyard as something came out of the water. Gwen turned and thought she was going to see the balding martial artist that had gotten tossed in there but instead something else came out!

"**What the hell!!??" **she exclaimed staring wide-eyed at what had come out.

That was probably the last coherent thing Gwen would say as in the next second a giant panda came out of the pond and was about to storm inside to get back at his son if Kasumi hadn't stopped him.

"Now Uncle Saotome we have a guest I don't think it would be polite to ruin this dinner. I'll go get you some hot water so we can explain this 'situation' to our guest." the eldest Tendo said as she calmly turned towards the kitchen to get some hot water.

_'Okay, aliens coming to destroy Ben I can take, aliens coming OUT of the omnitrix and trying to change the world into a dark home I can see'_ Gwen thought to herself as she tried rationalizing what happened, '_random attacks from past villains even that I can take to a point...although Dr. Animo is pushing the limits, even a mentally deranged rival, an old fashioned cult bent on collecting alien tech I can take but what in the **WORLD **is going on that a PANDA shoots out of the water where a man fell in!!'_

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts when she looked up and saw the same stormy blue irises that she had looked at when she was coming out of the bath near her face.

"Oi you okay uh Gwen-san was it?" Ranma asked.

She quickly stood up and nodded.

"Uh ye-yeah!! but what happened to your father? He isn't uh...some sort of alien is he?" Gwen asked carefully. She was met with blank stares before most of the table except for Ranma and Nyx ended up laughing.

"Ahahahahaha! Oh that's a good one and a first!!" Nabiki snickered, "but I don't really believe all those farfetched stories about being intelligent life out there."

"You'd be surprised..." Gwen muttered to herself. "so if he's not an alien then what is he?"

"HE is a very stupid martial artist that can't read chinese and ended up getting him, myself and Ranma here cursed." Nyx spoke up rather bored.

"Cursed? As in bad luck and hexes?" Gwen asked. But Ranma next to her shook his head as he started to explain.

"No as in cursed to change into whatever we fell into..." he started, "basically there are these springs in the Chinese mountains called "Jusenkyo" and the old man here only saw them as some sort of training ground. Bottom line all three of us fell into a pool and are now prone to water attacks that change us into whatever pools we fell into."

Gwen blinked and stared at Ranma for a few minutes before looking at Nyx. She was about to say something when Kasumi came back with a kettle of hot water and poured in on the panda and before Gwen's eyes she saw the panda change into Genma.

"Wow you weren't kidding so you just transform into them huh...this is pretty...unbelievable..." Gwen said before she pinched herself and let out a yelp. "yeep I'm not dreaming..."

"Trust me we didn't believe at first but the proof is in the transformation." Nabiki said picking up a glass of water. "and this is what Ranma changes into" she added before splashing the water on the boy and before Gwen's eyes the 'he' transformed into a 'she'. The now female Ranma or Ranko coughed as bit of water had surprised her and glared at Nabiki,

"What the hell was that for Nabiki!?!?" Ranko cried out suddenly in control of the body with Ranma in the back of her head.

"Well obviously she needed a little more proof of the curses so why not show her?" Nabiki replied smirking at the scowling pigtailed red haired girl.

"So...you're really a girl...as in uh everywhere?" Gwen asked looking at Ranma's new body.

"Yer not going to touch and feel if they're real are ya?" the martial artist replied eyeing Gwen as she recalled what Nabiki had done the first time she had seen the girl. Gwen blushed furiously as she shook her head.

"N-no!! that would be extremely rude!! but that's an interesting cures though..." was all Gwen could say as she couldn't think of anything else to say to the boy now turned girl.

"At least **someone** realized it was rather rude..." Ranma muttered eyeing Nabiki. Kasumi walked over to Ranma and poured the remaining water on him turning him back to a boy much to his relief.

"Thanks Kasumi."

"You're welcome Ranma-kun."

Gwen took a glance at the clock and was amazed at how much time had passed. She quickly stood up and bowed.

"It was really nice meeting you all but its getting late and I think I should head back to the clinic." Gwen said.

"Hey boy you should walk her back to make sure she's alright." Genma said, "its a martial artist's duty to protect the weak."

At that statement Gwen glared at the martial artist as somehow throughout the time he had turned back human until now he had a go board in front of him with Soun sitting across from him.

"Excuse me Saotome-san but I'm not weak..." Gwen grounded out. Just as it looked like Genma was about to go on about the martial artist's code Akane thankfully managed to interrupt the man.

"Ranma, just walk her back to Tofu-sensei's. You OWE her anyway for walking in like you did you pervert." she growled as she cuddled her new black piglet to her chest. Ranma could feel Ranko twitching in the back of his head very irritated at the youngest Tendo.

_//Just let it go Ranko...just let it go....//_

_//Shut...up....and just take Gwen-chan back to Tofu-sensei's for once the tomboy is right I **did** try to warn ya//_

Ranma rolled his eyes but stood up as well.

"Fine fine, if it'll get all you off my back..." he grumbled as he headed to the front door with Gwen following after.

She gave one last bow as Kasumi and Nyx started to clean up the table as the rest of the family went off to do their own thing. The two walked in silence for a while and Gwen was looking at the martial artist curiously.

"So...uhm..what's it like...I mean changing into a girl has to be weird right?" Gwen started not sure if this was one of her more brilliant ideas for a conversation starter.

"Ya know you don't have to be polite about it." Ranma gruffed out, his hands shoved in his pockets. "you can just call me out like the tomboy does..."

"Call you out?" Gwen asked confused, stopping and making Ranma sigh as he turned around and gave her a look.

"You know the whole, you change into a girl you're such a pervert, I can't believe I was actually nice to you yadda yadda yadda..." Ranmu mumbled.

"Uh...well do you er..._look_ at yourself when you change?" Gwen asked trying not to sound accusing.

//_for the love of god you better NOT Ranma!!!//_ Ranko shouted in Ranma's head.

"No of course not!! though when I change sometimes I can't even tell that I did and end up doing something that the tomboy sees as perverted..." Ranma replied, recalling one time he had gotten soak at the Tendos and had been transformed when he removed his shirt to wring out the water. He could still feel the lump Akane had given him that day as well.

"Do you use your form to peek in on other girls?" Gwen asked a bit more confident around the martial artist. Ranma gave Gwen a strange look. "just answer the question Ranma-kun."

"No I don't. That's really wrong and invasion of privacy...I think..." he replied. Gwen smiled and nodded as soon she stood right next to Ranma.

"Any playboy magazines?"

"What the hell are those?"

"posters of half naked women?"

"Uh...no?"

"Collecting women's undergarments?"

"The hell!?!? of course not!!"

"Good! Then I don't see you as a pervert then." she replied giggling at the expression Ranma had at the last question. "I was joking about the last thing though but your expression was hilarious."

"Eh? Seriously? You don't find it weird, strange, freaky or awkward I change into another gender!?" Ranma asked truly surprised.

"Well...you answered my questions honestly and you haven't done anything perverted... at least intentionally.." she replied saying the last part quietly as they both recalled the bath scene. "so I don't see anything wrong with it except for it being a little weird."

"So I'm not a freak?"

Gwen giggled at the rather cute expression Ranma had on his face and shook her head.

"Trust me, I've seen a lot worse that really do deserve the name freak..." she replied remembering a certain rival's of her cousin with his mismatched body parts. Ranma smiled bright at the other girl, happy that someone he met didn't have such a perverted or violent reaction to his transformation.

"Well that's great! So you train in martial arts as well?" Ranma asked a lot happier to be talking to Gwen now.

"Well I only have a black belt in Taekwondo, but I have been curious of other styles and been reading about them." Gwen replied, "I don't really get the chance to see other martial artists really."

"Well at least you've had some training and a black belt is an accomplishment." Ranma replied encouragingly.

"Thanks Ranma, what about you? Your father is obvious a martial artist does that make you one too?" she asked.

"Heh I'm the best around." he proclaimed making Gwen laugh.

"Confident aren't you?" she asked.

"Hey the truth's the truth!" Ranma replied.

"You think you should be saying all that? You know there are probably others in the world that could be better then you." Gwen said.

"Ha! Bring them on, even if they manage to beat me I'll get right back and kick their asses!" Ranma smirked. "I haven't been training for ten years on the road for nothing." at that statement Gwen couldn't help but gawk at Ranma.

"Wait a minute, ten **straight** years of training on the road? What about your family?" Gwen asked concern.

"Well...pops never really said anything about other family members." Ranma replied shrugging.

"What about your mother?"

"I asked once but he quickly changed the subject though. I'm starting to think I don't have one..."

"Now don't say that!" Gwen exclaimed surprising Ranma. "just because he doesn't SAY anything about your family doesn't mean you can't find out somehow. I mean sure you could take his word for it but I think its better to think positive rather then negatively."

The pigtailed martial artist looked at Gwen before letting a goofy smile cross his face.

"Yeah you're right, Nyx-niisan has been telling me not to trust Genma so much and find stuff out on my own." he replied as they continued walking under the street lamp lights. "so what did Ucchan say about me exactly?"

At this, Gwen couldn't help but grimace. "Well she said that even though the two of you are best friends, she still can't wait for you to choose her or her winning you over and marrying you." she replied. "was she serious though? She really is your finance?"

"Yeah and probably a whole bunch of other girls as well that I don't know about...pops tends to...think more of his stomach then he does with his head most of the time and traded me in order to get a meal out of some poor family." Ranma replied.

"That...sucks. Ukyo-san seems like such a nice person though..." Gwen said.

"Yeah she is, until you manage to get her angry or when she's fighting." Ranma sighed. "okay so enough of this subject how do you like Nermia so far?"

"its...alright unfortunately there hasn't been much to do around here...er.. no offense or anything." Gwen said as Ranma casually shrugged.

"None taken, I only arrived here a little while ago myself and the most activity I get comes from my school, then again..." Ranma added albeit dryly, "knowing my luck a lot of things are bound to happen if you hang around me long enough..."

Gwen laughed at that. "Maybe you never know Ranma..." she replied.

The two of them soon walked passed a restaurant that was to be open soon called the "Nekohanten" and two familiar faces were looking out the window as the two passed, one figure with purple hair blowing in the wind a bit as a the second figure was standing on a cane. Ranma could've sworn he was being watched and turned around to look at the building they had just passed but the two figures in the window had disappeared.

"Ranma? Did you see something?" Gwen asked.

"Nah, just got the weirdest feeling someone was watching me Gwen, now you were asking about Furinkan?" he asked as Gwen nodded. The two continued their conversation until they finally arrived at the clinic.

"It was really nice talking to you Ranma." Gwen said smiling.

"Yeah its nice to have a normal conversation without someone wanting to fight me or something." Ranma replied grinning back. "maybe I'll see ya around? We could probably talk some more."

"Sure, and maybe I can actually convince you to spar with me." Gwen replied shrugging making Ranma shrug.

"Maybe, at least I can tell you're a bit more serious in training then Akane with how you walk." the pigtailed martial artist said to Gwen's surprise.

"You can just tell that by how I walk?" she asked.

"Yeah, something Pops ingrained into my head was to tell if someone knew how to fight by how they walk or some junk like that." he replied, " and from the conversation that was going on about the match between you and tomboy, I think you would've had a fair chance of winning against her."

"You really think so? Akane was rather strong but she seemed a bit..." Gwen started not sure how to say it without sounding rude to the youngest Tendo.

"slow? Predictable? One-sided?" Ranma filled in.

"I was going to say less focused on style and more on strength." Gwen replied dryly. "you know insulting her is probably one of the reasons she may be irritated towards you."

"Maybe, but I can't take the tomboy serious if all she does is break bricks and jogs rather then do katas or anything else to improve her form." Ranma replied.

"That's a good idea, I haven't been able to practice a bit because of traveling with my grandpa...and Akane did invite me to have a rematch with her..." Gwen said. "maybe I'll pick up some books on katas ."

"Eehh books? I'd rather see a real teacher so they can actually help ya." Ranma replied.

"maybe but I'll think of something to practice. Anyway thanks for the walk Ranma, it was really nice getting to know you." Gwen said as she waved at the martial artist before knocking opening the clinic door and walking in.

Once Ranma was sure Gwen was inside he headed back to the Tendo dojo having a conversation or argument with Ranko.

_//Ya know **you **could always offer to help her with katas ya know.//_ Ranko said.

_//Eh maybe...dunno though sis..//_ Ranma replied as he heard a scoff from his girl half.

_//Please don't tell me you buy into that crap that girls can't fight. Hello??? half the Omnitrix's aliens **ARE **girls that can and will fight...//_

_//No I don't, Nyx manage to get that out of my head early..//_

_//That's good. That's just a stupid thing to believe. Girl's can't fight HA the next guy that says that is going to get a nice 'present' in their-//_

//_I get the point Ranko, now is there anything else I should know about?//_

_//Not really, although I'm still pissed at Nabiki for suddenly splashing water on you! urgh do you know how annoying it is to suddenly be talking to Vale and Kazehime when you're suddenly pulled away!?//_

_//Really annoying by how you sound and are you still mad at tomboy for getting Ryoga as her pet?//_ Ranma was met with silence on that part and snickered. _//serious it sounds like your actually JEALOUS of the tomboy!//_

_//**I am not jealous of that stupid mallet-happy tomboy!!!! shut UP about that already Ranma!!//**_

_//Alright alright no more talking about Ryoga with Akane. Now I have a question that I forgot to ask Vale//_

_//What is it?//_

_//If he can come out of his world thing since I transformed into him does that mean Quillback can as well? And any other alien that isn't threatening to take over me?//_

_//Give me a minute....hmm yep Quillback can come out he just doesn't want to Vale said since he's having fun running around in his own world.//_

Ranma had to cut the conversation there because he had arrived back at the Tendo dojo and had to talk to Nyx about what he had discovered in his own mind...and hope that Nabiki didn't hear about it. Last thing he needed was the money eyed Tendo to find out about the Omnitrix

* * *

"So you had a good time at the Tendos?" Max asked seeing Gwen walk through the front door and locked it behind her just in case.

"It was....interesting I'll say that much." Gwen replied smiling, she turned to Tofu for a moment. "Tofu-sensei did you know about uh....the people at the Tendo's condition?" At first Tofu looked confused before realization came across his face.

"Oh you mean the curses?" Tofu asked seeing Gwen nod. "yes I ran into that when Akane-chan came in and asked for some hot water. Its pretty unbelievable but with what your grandpa Max and I went through something like that shouldn't be that surprising." the doctor added laughing.

"What does she mean by curses Ono?" Max asked wondering what his granddaughter and old friend were talking about.

Tofu explained the situation to Max while Gwen looked around wondering where Ben was. When Ono finished explaining things to the elder Tenneyson Max couldn't help but pinch himself and when he felt pain he looked back at Tofu.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised by the oddities that happen around our own world huh, oh and if you're wondering where Ben is, he really enjoyed the restaurant so much he ate too much sushi and shrimp. He's back in the rust bucket sleeping." Max replied making Gwen roll her eyes.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" she asked sighing. "oh! Hey Grandpa I have a quick question."

"Yes Gwen?"

"Weeeelll...I was wondering how long would it take for you to enroll me in Furinkan High?"

* * *

The next morning thankfully Nyx wasn't thrown into the pond instead it was Ranma.

"Though, you'd think with how many times Genma's done that Ranma would've figured out something to stop it." the alien said to himself as he stretched and got dressed.

He walked out of the room and could hear someone was already in the furo, Akane was his guess since she usually went jogging in the morning and came back to wash up. He noticed Nabiki was already downstairs drinking her morning coffee to wake her up as he walked by her and headed directly into the kitchen to help Kasumi.

"Need any help this morning Kasumi-san?" Nyx asked once he walked inside. Kasumi turned around a little surprised and nearly dropped the bowl of rice she was holding if Nyx hadn't caught it.

"Oh Nyx-san you surprised me!" she exclaimed, "but I think you're a little late I finished breakfast already and made Akane-chan's, Ranma-kun's and Nabiki's bentos."

"Dang I should get up earlier to help you." Nyx replied as he couldn't help but grin at the elder Tendo. "So any shopping plans today?" he added as he helped carried out the food for breakfast at the table. The two could hear Ranma and Genma fighting as usual in the backyard as Soun soon came walking down the stairs scratching his chest and letting out a loud yawn.

"No, I think we did this week's shopping and should have enough supplies for the week." Kasumi replied as they put down the food. "oh my I forgot your tea Nyx-san!"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get It myself." Nyx replied assuring the eldest Tendo. "Ranma and Genma should be done soon so I'll just be a minute." Kasumi nodded and sat down as she Soun soon joined and grabbed his coffee that was sitting in his usual spot. As Nyx grabbed the tea kettle that was on the stove he filled it up with water and turned on the stove and waited it for be hot enough as he grabbed his tea packet.

'_I know Kasumi says Ranma and I are guests I still think its rather hard on her cooking and doing all the shopping...maybe if I look for a job I can get some earthling's currency and help her out...that and maybe find some parts to fix some other devices in my bag...'_ the alien thought to himself as the tea kettle whistled loudly and grabbing a rag he grasped the top of the kettle and poured it into his cup making his tea.

When he got back to the table the usual was going on that happened every morning. Genma was trying to steal food off of Ranma's plate while said martial artist was somehow arguing with Akane at the same time, Nabiki ignored the two brawling martial artists and her sister, Soun was going on how well Akane and Ranma were getting along until the said teenagers were yelling at Soun.

"Yep just a normal day..." Nyx sighed as he sat down and tried to drink his tea without having it be knocked over somehow. Once the usual breakfast was over with Nabiki, Ranma and Akane headed off to school while Soun and Genma went back to playing shogi.

"What do you plan to do today Nyx-san? Work on your projects some more?" Kasumi asked as she carried a laundry basket in her arms once she and Nyx had cleaned up the table.

"I think I'll go look around town to see if anything interesting is going on." Nyx replied as he put on his shoes.

"Alright I'll see you for lunch maybe?" Kasumi asked making Nyx grin.

"Sure, I think I saw a nice cafe with some desserts you may like to try." Nyx replied.

"Ahaha are you asking me on a date Nyx-san?" Kasumi couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Hmm as much as I would love to Kasumi-san," Nyx replied," I am already taken, but its just between friends. That's fine with you right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Your girlfriend is one lucky person to have you for a boyfriend though..." she replied giggling as she walked off to do the laundry as Nyx headed out the door.

"Yeah....she is..." Nyx couldn't help but add as he thought about his lovely Aria and son Zachary before leaving the Tendo dojo. Nyx walked around the usual area trying to look for any place that looked interesting to check out at least or were hiring. He stopped a few times to look through a hardware store nearby and noted several objects that he could use once he got some money to buy it.

"I just need to find a place to work at..." he mumbled to himself sighing a bit. He suddenly heard a bit of arguing nearby and turned to look for the source. He saw two girls and a guy were in front of what looked like to be a mix between a bakery and cafe arguing a bit. He moved closer to see what the problem was.

"You see!! I warned you not to mess around with the machine and now look what you did!" one girl exclaimed, "we're going to be behind on today's wares!!"

"I said I was sorry what do you want me to do about it!? I can't fix it!!" the other girl groaned, "i only pressed two things!!"

"Well do SOMETHING because we can't order another one since it'll take at least **two weeks** before it'll get here!!" the other girl scowled.

"Okay you two stop it!!" the man growled obviously in-charge of the bakery. "we just need to call a repairman and see if it can get fixed!"

"But Ren it'll take a while before the guy gets here and by that time our usual morning rush!!" the girl exclaimed. "not to mention Shotaro, Maria and Yasahiro won't get here until at least eight!!"

"But I thought Maria-chan was going to visit her father over in Osaka?" Kyoko asked making Moko groan.

"Crap forgot about that, and I just remembered Shotaro had to call in his vacation early for something happening at his family's hotel in Kyoto." Moko grumbled.

Ren sighed. "Calm down Moko I'm sure the guy will get here fast enough if we call by now." he sighed. "and we can worry about what we're going to do with Maria and Shotaro gone later."

"Argh you just had to try and cook those croissants didn't you Kyoko?" Moko groaned rubbing her head frustrated. The other girl was calmed by now and had the decency to look down.

"I'm sorry Moko-chan...Sempai..." she murmured fiddling with her fingers.

"Uh would it be alright if I had a look at it?" Nyx suddenly spoke up catching the three's attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Moko asked narrowing her eyes at Nyx.

"Well I happen to pretty good with machinery I was wondering if I could take a look at it?" Nyx said, "I could probably fix it. I promise I won't do anything to it."

Before Moko could reply the other girl, Kyoko rushed forward and grabbed his hand shaking it rapidly.

"Really!? Oh thank god!! I was really worried we would be behind with one of our ovens breaking down!! you're a lifesaver!!" she exclaimed, "its in here!!" the girl added pulling Nyx inside the bakery leaving the other two employees staring.

"That girl is going to get in serious trouble with someone if she keeps doing that ya know..." Moko couldn't help but groan out. Ren just laughed sheepishly as he shrugged and followed his excited employee inside.

"That's just one of Kyoko-chan's perks." Ren replied.

"Uh huh....so when you going to propose to her boss?" Moko couldn't help but grin, making her boss stumble and stare at the girl.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what!?!?" stuttered the man blushing furiously.

Moko just walked in passed her boss rather satisfied with the look on his face as she headed into the kitchen. She leaned against the doorway as Kyoko showed Nyx the over she had burned out. He nodded a few times and asked for her to move away for a bit while he looked inside and at the wiring.

_'hmm..this is a rather simple machine...let's see we can cut this wire here and divert its power here when I connect these two together and-'_

Much to the surprise of the three the machine came back to life continuing to back the croissants before it had broken down.

"Oh yay you fixed it thank you so much!! you don't know how much it saved us!!" Kyoko cried out jumping around happily. Ren managed to calm his blazing face as he walked into the kitchen before Kyoko accidentally knocked over some trays.

"That's good Kyoko-chan. Now why don't you get started on making those cookies now that the oven is fixed?"

"Sure thing Sempai!" Kyoko giggled before heading to another part of the kitchen.

"I'll stay here and finish the breads boss." Moko said walking pass Nyx as she checked on the croissants, baguettes, loaves and other breads.

Ren turned his attention to Nyx.

"Thank you very much for fixing our oven. Like my girlfriend said you saved us from getting behind schedule. Is there anything I can do for you to thank you?" Ren asked.

"Not unless you were offering a job." Nyx replied, "I've been looking around for one to help out this person I'm staying with and-"

"You're hired."

"Huh? Wait don't you need to do some interview or at least know what I can or can't do? I mean I can't even bake!!" Nyx stuttered out surprised at the offer.

"You can learn from Kyoko-chan and Moko-chan as they help and watch you." Ren explained the grin never leaving his face, "not to mention if one of our machines break again you can just fix it instead of us having to call a repair man. So what do you say?"

"if I can leave a bit for lunch to take a friend out then I don't see a problem." Nyx laughed holding out his hand as Ren grinned and shook his. "now go to Moko-chan and she'll give you an apron and get you started on something simple."

"Sure think Ren-san." Nyx said, happy that he managed to land a job even if it was completely by accident.

* * *

"Grandpa do we HAVE to be here!? This is so BORING!!" Ben complained as he sat in an uncomfortable chair next to Max as Gwen was in a different room being tested. "I don't understand why Gwen even WANTS to go to school when we're on vacation!!"

"She's just bored and wanted to have an interesting experience, you could join her you know." Max replied.

"Nooooo thank you. I'll stick with wandering around or hanging around Tofu-san. That thing he does on his patients is interesting." Ben replied.

"You mean those shiatsu points?" Max asked looking at Ben.

"yeah, think he'll teach me anything like that?" Ben replied looking at Max.

"I don't know Ben you can ask him but I wouldn't get your hopes up." his grandfather replied before Gwen opened the door grinning.

"I passed!! I can become a transfer student here for awhile! HA I knew all that extra studying would come in handy!" Gwen said grinning.

"That's wonderful Gwen. I'm glad you found something to do although I was rather surprised you asked to go to school of all things." Max replied.

"I got curious about it. Thanks for doing this for me Grandpa." Gwen replied hugging Max.

"Hahaha no problem Gwen. Maybe I can find something for Ben to do like take up martial arts or maybe even kendo or something." Max laughed.

"Hey that kendo stuff sounds interesting!!" Ben exclaimed looking at his grandpa.

"Well if he can handle several alien species how hard could kendo possibly be?" Gwen replied sarcastically. Ben threw her a nasty look while Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"Alright quit it you two. So you're going start today then? What about the uniform?" Max asked.

"They said since I'm only going to be here for a while they said its alright for me to wear my normal clothes. Then again I don't think I'd like the uniforms too much..." Gwen said grimacing. Max just laughed and patted his grandchild's head.

"Well try and stay out of trouble and don't forget what we discussed when we got here." Max stated, "only in emergencies."

"I got it grandpa! Have fun trying to get Ben to do something!" Gwen laughed as Ben just grumbled something under his breath as he followed Max out of the administrative office.

As the two other Tenneysons left the school Ben couldn't help but look at his Omnitrix. It was earlier when he, Grandpa Max and Gwen had walked into school to get Gwen registered at Furinkan. He had gotten bored and thirsty and went to look for a water fountain when he had nearly crashed into someone running down the hallway with some girl after him. It was the moment when the guy had passed that his Omnitrix started to beep wildly before going silent. He looked around wonder what exactly it was on the guy that made it go off since there was hardly anyone in the hallways beside those two and himself during that time.

"Is something wrong Ben? You keep looking at the Omnitrix." Max asked breaking Ben out of his thoughts, "did it sense something?"

"I don't know Grandpa..."

* * *

"If you hurry you can make it to second period." the secretary said as she handed Gwen her schedule and giving her instructions on how to reach her classroom. "oh take this slip as well, it'll explain why you're here to your teachers."

"Thank you, by the way what was with that crowd at the gate this morning. What was that about?" Gwen asked.

"oh don't mind that, you'll get use to it coming here." the secretary replied yawning. "we all gotten pretty use to it."

"Right...I'll be sure to make note of that." Gwen said as she shouldered her bag and headed out the door to try and find her classroom. She heard the bell for first period already ring as there were a few lingering students in the hallways. Ignoring the looks she was getting she walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor where she soon found her classroom just as the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

"Whew made it just in time." Gwen said to herself as she knocked on the door. The door slid opened and the teacher opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

"Can I help you with something miss?"

Gwen nodded and handed the man the piece of paper the secretary at the administrative office had handed her to give to her teachers. The teacher took it and read it over before looking quite interested at the girl in front of her.

"Well my name is Orion-sensei and I'll be your English teacher Tenneyson-san." he said as he moved out of the way to let her in. "I do hope you enjoy Furinkan."

"Thank you sensei." Gwen said bowing as she walked into the room as Orion-sensei closed the door behind her and headed to the front of the class where Gwen stood.

"Class, today we have a transfer student from America that's going to stay with us for awhile. Please introduce yourself." Orion-sensei said, as the whole class was paying attention to Gwen.

"It's pleasure to meet you all. I'm Tenneyson, Gwen I like reading, traveling, learning new and interesting things and interested in martial arts as well, please refrain from calling me Tenneyson-san and call me Gwen please." Gwen said smiling.

"That's very interesting to hear Tenneyson-san. Now since you're new and don't have the text book you can take the seat next to...let's see..." Orion-sensei said looking for an empty seat, he soon saw one. "ah I see the seat next to Saotome-san is clear. You may sit there and share his textbooks then."

"But Sensei, Barragan-kun sits there!" one student pointed out.

"Yes well he's not here today is he? The seat is free since then. We can have him move somewhere else I'm sure he won't mind." Orion-sensei replied sternly. "now everyone please open their books to chapter four. We were discussion the use of double negatives where we last left off."

"You know when I mentioned the school I never expected you to actually join it." Ranma said as Gwen scooted her desk closer to Ranma to see the textbook as Gwen just grinned back.

"Hey I don't mind and the entrance exam wasn't that hard besides you said your life could get interesting and seeing as nothing else seems to happen around here I figure hanging around you might be interesting." Gwen added. Ranma rolled his eyes but couldn't help but grin back at the other girl before going back to the book so the sensei wouldn't notice them talking. Unfortunately for them they failed to notice two burning glares at the back of their own heads from a certain chef and tomboy...

The day seemed to go by rather quickly with Gwen and Ranma talking as they walked to their classroom together, catching much attention of the other students wondering who this new girl was that Ranma was talking to. Lunch soon came which was Ranma's favorite time of the day since he got to enjoy the food Kasumi had made for him. Today he managed to avoid Kuno barging into his classroom and walked with Gwen out into the field.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" Ranma asked as they tried to find a seat near a tree for shade.

"Its not that bad, I just need to learn how to write better in japanese..." Gwen laughed. "I can understand if fine but writing and reading is a different matter. Though I think I'm getting it."

"Yeah you pick up on things rather fast." Ranma added as they finally sat down under a tree near the fence. " you do have a lunch right?"

"Uh...just some snacks I packed for my trip. I'll bring a proper lunch tomorrow though." Gwen replied. "though I should be thankful its not my Grandpa's cooking if it was I'd have thrown it away."

"It couldn't be that bad..."

"Oh trust me it is when one of his recipes called for maggots and other...'natural' stuff..." Gwen replied grimacing.

"I'm suddenly thankful my pops was never that desperate for food..." Ranma stated as he opened the bento Kasumi made for him as Gwen unwrapped a granola bar. Before either of them could eat Ukyo stood in front of the two.

"Hey Ranchan I didn't know you knew Gwen-san here..." Ukyo said her eye twitching in irritation as she had been ignored practically all day with Ranma talking mostly to Gwen.

"Oh hey Ucchan. Uh...I just met Gwen-san when she came by the Tendo Dojo after having a match with Akane." Ranma replied sweating a bit at the glare he was getting from Ukyo.

"Um hello Ukyo-san I didn't know you go to school here..." Gwen spoke up to try and curve the anger she could feel radiating off the angry chef. Immediately Ukyo turned towards her and gave her a glare and stomped towards her.

"Listen Gwen-san you seem smart so I'll let you off with a warning. Don't get close to MY Ranchan alright? He is mine and I refuse to have any more competition for him." she scowled.

"Ukyo-san I understand, but honestly don't you think that treating Ranma like this isn't right?" Gwen argued.

"Treating Ranchan like what? I treat him fine." Ukyo replied looking confused at the American girl.

"No I mean-is that a bicycle bell I hear?" Gwen started but stopped when she heard the sound that interrupted her from continuing. Ukyo looked the other girl for a moment but then she also heard the sound.

"Why does it sound like the sound is coming from...ABOVE!!!" Ukyo suddenly shouted leaping out of the way when a shadow was coming down almost on top of them. Gwen also managed to get out of the way but Ranma, who was more interested in eating his food hadn't bother to listen to the girl's conversation and therefore didn't hear the bell sound before he soon found himself with said bike on top of him.

Gwen stared. "Okay does anyone else find this picture wrong?" the girl asked staring at the purple haired girl in chinese silk clothing on the bike with one hand on the handlebar and the other holding some sort of container.

"Hehehehe Ni hao airen! Shampoo come and bring you delicious ramen!" the girl on top of the bike said as she leapt off the bike allowing Ranma to stand up only to get glomped by said girl once she had put the container down. Ukyo was burning at the sight as was Akane who had heard the commotion as she was sitting with her friends. Gwen could only stare before giving the confused boy a dry laugh.

"Well you were right about one thing Ranma-kun...so far it hasn't been a dull moment hanging around you." Gwen stated.

* * *

Well there we go! The fifth chapter. Uh some things about this though is well I'm not sure about the exact military ranks so I just put field officer for something Gwen could say. I think I kept everyone's personalties the same. Let's see what else, I kind of forgotten how exactly Shampoo sees Ranma when she first comes to Nerima, I think in the anime she was shown to go through the Tendo dojo to attack Ranko and in the manga she came through the wall of a classroom to serve Ranma lunch.

I know that thing with Nyx working at a bakery may seem a bit random but I thought it would be amusing to see the alien work in a bakery and I hope I got Gwen's reaction to the curses right I tried to do the best with her personality. Well I think that's about it, so please review and tell me any ideas or suggestions you could have and send me any alien ideas as well if you have any! Thanks again for reading!!

Oh and just for the hell of it can anyone guess what manga I got the names for the people who worked at the bakery that Nyx now works out from?


	6. It's not a Date

Azure: Oh gods I can't take this...argh! Screw going all the way to October dammit! *continues ranting * I'm ending early dammit, school is already giving me a migraine and I'm not even back in the states yet!!

Nyx:....as you can tell Azure is getting a little frustrated with the school-URK *is grabbed by Azure *

Azure: The stupid school isn't even SENDING us to places where we can get our cases!!! Argh!! *rantrantrant *

Nyx: *coughs and straightens out his shirt * Shouldn't you get on with this?

Azure: *grumbles * Yeah yeah. Oh and before I forget I wanna show everyone the stats for this fic so far! **10,185 hits, 8 C2s, 50 favs and 91 alerts**! Thanks for the great stats everyone!! Anyway, now I know how my mom deals with those long work hours *sweats * anyway some reviewers had questions and here are my responses to them:

SolarTiger: that's not a bad idea, I was wondering how to introduce Ranma's aliens to Gwen. That could really work and I got this funny idea just now on Gwen's reaction to Ranma in Quillback's forms *snickers *

Skye Silverwing: thanks for your thoughts on the fic and about Ben's role in the fanfic. I know it focuses mainly on Gwen but I want Ben to get some action...not sure about giving him one of Ranma's fiancee's though (although I did get the idea to have Ben's alien's accidentally beat Shampoo *coughs * )

Princess Asuna: Ahahahaa now that's something Gwen would do if Ben did something to really irritate her XDDDD

Dragon man 180: Lol thanks for you continued support so far!! its' really appreciated and yeah I can see Ranma enjoying Quillbacks world (Sonic games just rule XDD )

PEJP Bengtzone: Hmm interesting thoughts, but with Ryoga I'm going to keep him relatively good here (he'll still have the whole "PREPARE TO DIE RANMA SAOTOME) bit going though. The idea of Ben getting hit by water because of Mousse is an interesting concept that seems rather plausible to happen since this is Nerima...I hadn't thought about Nyx touching Ben's omnitrix but it would make sense since the omnitrix has absorbed other alien DNA like that in the series (Benwolf, BenMummy and BenVictor (Frankenstein) ) When Genma, Akane find out about the omnitrix Genma would see it as a cure when he sees Ranko as would the others, the bit with Akane is nice idea to think about as well. Thanks for you input!

Goku90504 : *blinks * er...well yeah I just now realize that's how Shampoo came into the series but like I stated in the beginning this is an AU so technically I am allowed to change events a bit. As for how long Ukyo's been there....well I kinda time skipped with that. I know writing day by day is usually the way to go but I didn't want to write up how Ukyo came in, and I do realize I am skipping a bit and I feel that maybe I'm going to fast so I'll try to slow it down a bit I guess. I thought the chapters connected pretty well though but it could be just me. And there are just so many cannon events I don't plan to do ALL of them, maybe some major events. Yes I realize I'm not following the way the anime shows it but then again I like mixing events and skipping to certain ones that I found most interesting.

Nyx: *reads a check-list * Don't forget the recent poll

Azure: Oh yeah! Well the poll on who Ben should be paired with between Julie or Charmcaster! Well here are the results thus far:

**Charmcaster: 14 votes**

**Julie: 13 votes**

Azure: As you can see Charmcaster once again takes the lead by one vote. Like I said I'm keeping this open for a while because I'm still not sure exactly when I'll have Ben be paired up and with whom. I'm still trying to get a basis written for each chapter so I'll probably have the poll up for another uh two or three more chapters before I close it and have Ben paired with whoever has the most votes. *laughs * also on who the characters I used in the last chapter in the bakery where Nyx worked, they're from the manga **"Skip Beat" **although, I'm getting into Katekyo Hitman Reborn *coughs * ehehe

Nyx: *shakes his head * uh huh ...Oh another thing at the end of the chapter, Azure would your input on another matter. She'll be skipping some events in the Ranma series but some is going to try and put a few in. There is a list of major and minor events in considering to put in this fanfic to make it longer and involving more Ranma based events instead of just creating her own.

Azure: well that's about it for now! Thanks to everyone for staying with me so far *grins * So enjoy the chapter and let me know what events you guys think I should use!

* * *

"Lord Vilgax I bring you some news!!" a robotic voice sounded from the mask the soldier wore as it walked as fast as it could. The green towering alien was sitting in his chair in the control room and growled angrily at the soldier as he glared down down at it.

"This had better be good news..."

"It-it is sir...it had taken a while sir but we THINK we might've located the uh SECOND omnitrix..."

"and it only took you peons this long to find it? You have better had found the EXACT location." the squid like alien scowled. The solider nodded as he shakily held out a piece of paper he was holding before getting a low growl from the alien to read it. The alien gulped as it knew when it read the results the reaction wasn't going to be pleasant...

"It..*ahem * appeared to landed on...Earth..."

"You mean to tell me that SECOND omnitrix is on the same blasted planet as that irritating Tenneyson!?" Vilgax practically roared crushing the arms of his chair making the messenger quiver.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh ye-yes sir...its...its on a smaller land then where the first one had landed..." the voice replied afraid of getting dismantled.

"And where exactly is this one located?" Vilgax stated.

"Its...its in a small series of islands in the eastern hemisphere of the planet sir...no where near the heap of land the Tenneyson's omnitrix is at." the messenger replied.

"Good...that last thing I need is that meddlesome family to get involved. Set a course for those islands NOW!!!"

"Ye-yes sir!!!" the crew shouted running around to turn the ship around and head towards Earth.

'_The chances of meeting those bothersome Tenneyson's may be low, but if I DO run into them I will pay them back...._' the squid alien thought to himself as he glared out the window at the blue planet.

* * *

The first few minutes of the strange girl hugging Ranma was amusing, but after about what seemed like a half hour or more, Gwen started to sweat as she watched Ranma starting to turn blue in the face from the obvious lack of air. Meanwhile Ukyo and along with Akane had come up to see who was hugging the aqua magnet, just glaring angrily into the back of the chinese girl's skull. Seeing as the other two girls were too angry to move she walked up to Shampoo and tapped her on the shoulder getting her attention. The girl turned towards her and looked at her suspiciously as Gwen pointed to Ranma who's skin was turning a nice shade of dark blue.

"I'm sure you made your point with how...ecstatic...you are seeing Ranma-kun again..." Gwen said, "but I do believe he'd like to BREATHE some time soon." Shampoo was confused what the american girl was talking about until she got a good look at her precious 'airen' in her arms.

"Aiya!! Shampoo so so sorry!! Just too happy seeing Airen again!!" the girl said quickly releasing her hold on the boy and letting him crumble to the ground gasping for breath.

"Wha-wha..*gasps *....are you doing here...*****wheeze *...Shampoo. " Ranma gasped out as his skin tone was returning back to normal.

"Silly airen, after Ranma beat Shampoo again and showed problem from springs, Shampoo had to return to village to talk to great-grandmother about problem airen have!" the amazonian girl replied cheerily.

"Hold the phone there girly!!" Ukyo shouted finally stepping up and saying something. "What's all this about Ranchan beating you AGAIN and just why the hell do you keep calling him 'airen'!?"

Shampoo tilted her head cutely to the side as she looked at the raging Ukyo.

"Airen mean husband. Is amazon laws on male outsider. Male outside beat amazon woman give kiss of marriage." Shampoo replied in a matter of fact voice. "Ranma beat Shampoo so now Ranma Shampoo's husband!"

"**WHAT!?!?!?" **

The girls turned to Ranma who had joined in yelling and looked just as shocked as the girls did.

Gwen could only laugh nervously, "ahahaha whoa that's some tradition...."

"Didn't you KNOW about that Ranchan!?" Ukyo exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the smiling amazon girl.

"NO!! and if I did I never would've fought her!! Argghhh!!" Ranma groaned slumping down and clutching his head. "dammit the one time I should've listened to Pops and just run away I don't listen!!!"

"Ranma..." Akane said still glowering at Uyko and the newly acquainted finance, " why don't you start at how all this happened?"

Ranma sighed as he looked up at the awaiting group of girls.

"Well if I remember this right it happened after Pops, Nyx and I fell into the springs and were in the guide's house...." he started.

**Flashback....**

"So...since we fell into those springs all three of us are cursed forever to change into what we fell into via cold water is what you're saying?" Nyx asked in a deadpanned voice staring at the guide.

"Yes sir. That is correct." the guide replied nodding while Nyx rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'_By the goddesses of Scythia this is going to be more irritating then I thought..'_ Nyx thought to himself as he tried to ignore Ranma yelling at Genma and chasing him around outside of the guide's house. "is it possible to lead us out of this area so we don't run into any MORE trouble??" he added.

"Yes sir please follow me and..." he started when there was a crash outside and the two walked out to see Genma had tripped over a few buckets of water that he hadn't seen making Ranma and Genma transform into their cursed forms.

"Having fun you two?" Nyx couldn't help but asked.

"Oh shut it Nyx-niisan!!" Ranma growled glaring at the panda in front of her, "I was trying to get Pops for making us come here in the first place!! stupid old man you can't even read one chinese letter!!!"

::Stop whining like weak girl!!:: The sign said that Genma brought out making the boy turned girl pissed again and jumped kicked him breaking the sign into splinters.

"Quiet you!!! This is all **YOUR **fault in the first place that I AM a girl!!!!" Ranma seethed pointing an angry finger at the panda.

"It's kind of pointless to argue at this point Ranma, what's done is done. What we should do is focus on how to get out of here..." Nyx said as he shouldered his bag. "I mean what ELSE could we possible run into all the way out here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"What else could we POSSIBLY run into out here, " Ranma said sarcastically as she was running with Nyx next to her and a familiar fat panda behind her. "there couldn't be anything WORSE then falling into a curse spring huh?"

Nyx in his wolf form just growled at the girl as they moved as fast as they could, hearing a deep thundering from above them as the rain continued to fall, looking behind her Ranma glowered at the fat panda following them.

"Dammit pops are you TRYING to go for a record of getting us in trouble more then once a DAY!?!?" she cried out at the animal. "you just HAD to go and eat that food didn't you!?"

The panda made a gruff noise before pulling out a sign from who knows where.

::You ate some too boy!! don't put all the blame on me!!:: the sign said.

'_For once the panda man has a point...' _Nyx thought to himself as he threw Ranma a knowing look making the said teenage boy turned girl glare at him.

"Unlike Pops I only had half of what he still ate!!" she argued.

'_doesn't mean a thing since you still ate from it and got those women all pissed at you...' _Nyx thought still looking at Ranma who scowled back.

"I just know you thought of something that has to do with the situation and what was I suppose to do! I had no choice and you know it, it was either fight or give you up!! and the latter is NOT an option pops!!" the girl shouted back at the panda who looked like he was about to comment about it.

Nyx nodded and had been surprised at the sudden option Ranma was been given when the champion of the tournament had demanded that either she fight or she would take Nyx away from her. Of course Ranma protested in suddenly using Nyx as a bargaining chip and shouted at the girl why she wanted Nyx in the first place.

'_Wolf usually not found in parts near village. Look very strong. Good for hunting and tracking unlike too stupid panda pet.'_ the girl had said and the guide had translated for him.

Of course that just settled it for Ranma, she was not about to give up Nyx just because of something her stupid pops and she sorta did and ended up challenging the champion...though the last thing she expected was when the girl lost was to kiss her on the cheek and swear to hunt her to the ends of the Earth to kill her!

"Man that is one screwed up village..." Ranma muttered to herself, she squinted her eyes as she thought she saw lights in the distance. "hey I think we're getting near some town. Hopefully we can find some shelter around there and rest."

The three of them hurried over to the town in hopes to find an empty lot where they could set up tent and maybe get some food...and keeping an eye on a certain panda so that he doesn't try to pull anything else to get them in trouble. They got into the small town and stood in front of an inn. Ranma reached over into the backpack still strapped onto Nyx's back and took out a small pouch that Genma eyed and before the Panda could lunge for it he was stopped when his paw was nearly bitten as Nyx stood between the panda man and the female Ranma, making the said teen smirk.

"You're not getting your hands on THIS money pops, Nyx-niisan and I know better then to leave anything out for you to take for yourself." she stated sticking her tongue out at the panda before walking into the Inn.

It took only a few minutes for Ranma to pull the whole 'defenseless-girl' act with the big water eyes to have the guy behind the counter a melting pile of goo letting her have a room half price and letting the pets stay. Unfortunately before she could get into the bathroom the large panda used its size to get into the bathroom first, albeit tight fit through the door before he was fully inside making the other two wait on the bed. Ranma sighed and scratched Nyx behind the ears amused at his wagging tail.

"You're really cute like this Nyx-niisan, " Ranma laughed, "maybe I should get you a collar so no one gets the bright idea of stealing you from me!"

'_Don't even think of it brat....'_ Nyx thought as his eye twitched,

making Ranma fall back on one of the beds laughing as she held her stomach.

"Ahahahahaha!!! I'm sorry but I couldn't help it!! you almost looked like a puppy with your tail wagging so eagerly!!" she choked out through her laughter.

Nyx glared at the tail as it all this was its fault. Ranma continued to snicker at Nyx while the alien turned wolf continued to give her the evil eye. All of sudden Nyx's ears twitched as he heard something outside that wasn't the rain pounding on the roof. Trotting to the window the wolf looked behind the glass and thought he saw some movement but it disappeared in the next moment. Ranma walked up behind the wolf and peered outside as well wondering what had suddenly gotten his attention.

"Saw a stray cat or something Nyx-niisan?" Ranma joked.

'_hahaha very funny I forgot to laugh...' _Nyx thought in a deadpanned voice before he shook his head. _'I must be seeing things....'_ the wolf thought as Genma emerged from the bathroom and Ranma quickly ran past the old man and into the room.

Seeing that there were only two beds Nyx decided to just sleep in his wolf form as he jumped onto one of the beds and settled down while giving Genma the evils as if daring him to do anything stupid. Genma just glared back at the wolf. The two had a staring contest and you could almost see the lightning shooting from their eyes at one another. When Ranma came out as a male out of the bathroom he rolled his eyes and threw a bar of soap at Genma.

"Lay off pops lets just get some sleep, after what happened I'm tired." Ranma said as he crawled into the bed where Nyx was lying on top of in his wolf form.

"Lazy boy, you need to train more if you're tired already from that small run..." Genma muttered turning off the lights and pulled the blankets over his fat body.

"Whatever pops...." Ranma mumbled out before yawning and turning over to his side and falling asleep quickly.

Later in the night Nyx's ears twitched again as he lifted his head up and looked around. The moon was full and shining through his window and the wolf frowned.

'_what the hell...I thought I heard something AGAIN...urgh I know I had sensitive hearing but this is ridiculous...its like I'm paranoid from every little sound...'_ the alien grumbled to himself as he laid his head back down and was about to go back to sleep when his eyes widen and this time took time to actually listen to whatever it was that was irritating his senses.

_'….okay now I definitely heard something this time....'_ he thought to himself, his nose picked up a scent as well. '_what the...smells like...uh almost sweet? Like uh perfume or something...?'_

His eyes widened when he suddenly saw a shadow leap from one of the pieces of furniture and towards the bed that Ranma was currently snoring on!! Thinking quickly the wolf jumped off the bed and grasping the blankets with his mouth gave a quick strong yank, pulling the snoring boy towards him and eventually off the bed just in time before the weapons made the feathers in the pillow go flying around.

"OUCH!! What the hell Nyx-niisan didja hafta pull me off the bed!?" the now irrate boy growled out.

Before you could even give Nyx a chance to bark literally, back to him he heard the bed creak and leapt back just in time to avoid getting hit. "Whoa!! who the hell are you!??" Ranma cried, as he stared at the figure now standing on the floor in front of him.

"You I kill!!!" was the only thing Ranma heard and quickly scrambled away from his attacker in the dark and trying not to run into any furniture in the process.

He did nearly trip a few times over Nyx who tried to move out of the way but ended up crashing into Ranma's legs a few times. Ranma fought back once he got his footing back and at the attacker's next lunge he grasped their arm and threw them over her shoulder and onto the ground, kicking away the dropped weapons they had let go when he had grasped their arm. There was some shuffling and Genma mumbled something incoherently as he turned on the light and blinked as he picked up his glasses to stare at the sight of a half destroyed room and his son holding the arm of some strange girl.

"Boy...what is going on here?....isn't that the girl from the village that uh oh...." Genma said sweating as he recognized her as the purple haired woman who had challenged Ranma earlier for eating the food meant for her.

Ranma could only nod as he stared as well letting go of the girl, seeing that she didn't seem to attack him anymore. The two just stared a bit before the girl moved towards him once more and Ranma backed away from her as much as he could before his back hit the wall. The pig tailed martial artist sweated when the girl grasped his face and kissed his cheek. Before the girl could say anything else the stunned panda man tripped on the bedsheets as he tried to get out of the bed and his arm went flying and hit the vase with a few flowers in it that headed towards Ranma. The boy caught the vase easily, but he caught it upside down letting the cold water inside and flowers fall on his head. Now the girl was in shock as she watched the boy transform into the girl that had defeated her earlier.

"Jusenkyo?"

Ranma heard the girl mutter before grabbing her weapons and breaking through the window as she disappearing into the night.

Ranma and Nyx looked out the broken window sweating.

"Uh...maybe the owner won't notice the broken window and the mess?" the now Ranma said laughing nervously as Nyx sighed as much as a wolf could.

'_why do I get the distinct feeling this is really going to come back to bite us later?'_ was the only thought going through the wolf's head as he went back to the still barely standing bed and jumped on it. A few seconds though the bed creaked and then the legs gave out making the pig tailed boy stare at the now broken bed.

"Oh boy......"

**End of Flashback..........**

"And that was the last I saw of her!!! I didn't know what the heck she was doin' during that time!!" Ranma said trying to defend himself.

Although it did little to calm the other two down. The parts that Ukyo and even Akane only paid attention to were the parts where the purple haired amazon had KISSED Ranma. Even though it was only on the cheeks she still got to kissed the transgendered boy. Ukyo gripped her spatula tightly as she glared at the girl.

"There is no way that I'm going to let Ranchan get taken away by some backwater village girl!!" she stated, "Ranchan is MINE!!"

Shampoo narrowed her eyes as she moved into a fighting position and soon Ukyo leapt and attacked the amazon girl with Shampoo fighting and holding her own against the Okinomiyaki chef. Ranma couldn't help but stare at the two fight and feel a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. It wasn't until he heard a surprised yelp and turned to see a few mini spatulas embedded in the ground close to Gwen's feet surprising the red haired American girl. Going over to her quickly Ranma helped her up.

"Are you alright Gwen?" Ranma asked.

"Uh yeah...just wasn't expecting that...." Gwen muttered as she glanced at the fight breaking out between the two girls.

"Yeah neither was I but I have a feeling this is going to be a daily occurrence..." grimaced Ranma as Gwen laughed.

"Well this certain is entertaining...." Gwen supplied while Ranma gave her a dry look.

"I'm so glad my life is one big drama for you..."

Gwen just smiled back at Ranma making the pig tailed martial artist feel heat rising to his face.

'_she's kinda cute when she smiles like that...'_ he couldn't help but think to himself before he was broken out of his thoughts when Gwen pulled on his arm towards the school.

"Hahaha sorry Ranma I'll make it up to you later. I know! Why don't you come to Dr. Tofu's place with me after school, you can meet my grandpa and my cousin!" Gwen suggested as they walked to the school, with Gwen still clutching Ranma's arm, not that he minded.

"Uh...sorry Gwen but I promised Nyx-niisan I'd train with him after school." Ranma said in apologetic voice.

"Oh.." Gwen said slowing down and trying to think of something else, "uh well how about we hit the arcade then? I'm sure Nyx-san won't mind if you're out with a friend for a while right?"

_//Come on brother go out with Gwen *snickers * I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time together...//_ Ranko's voice said in his mind. The male couldn't help but get a mental twitch at the undertone he could distinctly hear in what Ranko just said.

_//whatever it is you're thinking its not it sis!!//_ Ranma argued back

_//what are you talking about dear brother?//_ Ranko replied innocently, _//why so defensive on going **OUT** with a **GIRL** after school?//_

Suddenly it finally clicked in Ranma's head and Gwen looked up at the martial artist that had suddenly turned red.

"Ranma?"

_//**IT'S NOT A DATE SIS!!!!**//_

//_Suuuuurrreee whateeeevverrr you say brother...// _

_//Ranko it isn't!! Gwen is just being nice because she teased me earlier!! it ain't a date!!//_

_//uh huh yeah I'm sure THAT'S the reason brother dearest and calling her 'cute' when she smiled was a spur of the moment thing...//_

_//.....STAY OUT OF MY OWN THOUGHS WHEN I'M THINKING TO MYSELF RANKO!!!//_

_//*giggle * kinda hard when I'm in your head and can hear EEEVVVERRRYYYYTHING you broadcast...along with the others....//_

_//........please don't tell me Vale, that harpy and any other aliens are hearing our argument right now...//_

_//Hmmm well Vale finds the situation amusing, Kazehime is in agreement with me and Quillback is rolling on the ground clutching his stomach as he's laughing his tiny tail off if that helps brother!//_

_//hate you all.....//_

_//Hehehehe love ya too brother!! now ya might wanna stop arguing with me cuz your cute little red head is wondering whats wrong, and by cute little red head I meant Gwen-chan not me.//_

_//You are SO not cute sis....//_

_//bye bye have fun on your daaaaaaatteeeeeee!!!//_

_//DAMMIT STOP BROADCASTING IT TO THE OTHERS RANKO!!!//_

" HEY RANMA!!!" Gwen shouted clapping her hands in front of the martial artist's face trying to get his attention.

She had been wondering what happened when he suddenly seemed to be having a mental battle with himself as his face showed different expressions like he was arguing with someone. It had been going on for almost more then five minutes and Gwen had been getting worried. When she saw the stormy blue eyes focus on her he got a sheepish look.

"Sorry Gwen-chan uh...I was just trying to remember what time Nyx-niisan wanted to meet with me to train." Ranma said.

"Oh don't worry about it." Gwen replied smiling before she realized what Ranma had called her. "uh did you just call me Gwen-chan?"

"Ack!! S-s-sorry!!" Ranma said turning red again embarrassed that he had called her something Ranko had said in his head. Didn't help that said girl was suddenly laughing at him again.

//_ahahahahahahaahaha!! that's so ADORABLE brother!!//_

_//NOT HELPING RANKO!! I BLAME YOU!!//_

"It's alright Ranma!! I was just surprised." Gwen said giggling. "you can call me that if you like."

"Ye-yeah sure...so the arcade after school right?" Ranma said coughing and trying to calm down his blushing face.

"Uh huh I think it'd be fun playing video games again." Gwen said and Ranma looked at her.

"Video games?" he asked.

"You seriously never played a video game before?" Gwen asked her eyes wide and immediately started to name off some common arcade or general games, " Pac-man? Mrs. Pacman? Street fighter? Mortal combat? Sumo slammers? Dark Stalkers? Dance Dance Revolution? House of the dead? Capcom VS SNK? Initial D first stage driving game? Bubble popper? Air hockey? Para para? Pokemon? Alien invasion? TETRIS!?"

Gwen could feel her mouth literally dropping when Ranma hadn't heard or play any of those games that she and Ben had practically grew up with more or less.

_'Must be because of his traveling...he did say he has been on the road for at a whole ten years...' _ she thought to herself.

"Well guess that's the first thing I'll show you when we go to the arcade okay? I'm sure you'll like the games because a lot of them are fighting games!" she said. When Ranma heard the word 'fighting' he got an eager grin on his face.

"Really now...I can't wait Gwen-chan." Ranma laughed, looking forward to the end of the school day.

Just as the bell signaling the end of lunch, both their stomachs growled having been neglected, having been interrupted by a certain amazon as Ranma recalled landed her bicycle on his face making him drop Kasumi's bento he had been holding.

"Aww man I practically wasted that bento Kasumi made for me and I barely got a bite!!" the pig tailed martial artist groaned.

"Uh...here!" Gwen said rummaging around in her bag and pulled out a bag of trail mix with peanut M&Ms, handing it to Ranma. " I know its not much but I didn't really pack much for lunch today."

Ranma took the bag gratefully and munched on it.

"Oh well, think we can get something to eat before we go to the arcade?" Ranma asked as he tossed a few cashews up and caught them in his mouth.

"Yeah sure, I think there should be a cafe or something near it we can get food before we play." Gwen replied. "so tell me more about your Niisan. He seems like an interesting person."

Ranma grinned, "he is more or less...anyway..."

As the two were talking they failed to realize the attention they had brought upon themselves when Gwen had pulled Ranma away from the fray between Ukyo and Shampoo. The three girls left behind could only stare at the guy two of the three were fighting over had just been pulled away by Gwen!! It wasn't only them that had taken notice to Ranma's exit with Gwen, the remaining students who were eating outside had caught sight of the brawl and had been watching since Shampoo arrived to gawking at Ranma leaving the three behind in favor of staying with the new transfer student.

"Hey do you think Gwen is one of Ranma's finance's like those girls?"

"Don't think so but if she is then she probably has a better chance then those three, you saw how easily she grabbed Ranma's attention and pulled him away from that cat fight."

"True...and Akane wasn't even fighting for him do you really think they're engaged? Since usually wouldn't she be fighting against those two as well?"

"who knows...but I don't know wether I should congratulate the guy or feel sorry for him"

"I think in this situation it qualifies, what I wouldn't want to see is someone getting caught up in the fight between those girls."

Shampoo narrowed her eyes at the red haired girl that was talking so happily and close to Ranma.

"Who strange girl with airen?" she demanded looking at Ukyo and Akane who looked just as mad.

"That's Gwen Tenneyson....she came here to visit her with her grandfather..." Akane growled out still watching their retreating backs.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes as her fists clenched angrily.

"Shampoo see, she obstacle....."

* * *

"AC-CHOO!!" a sudden cloud of flour suddenly enveloped the kitchen as a certain alien had been sneezing fervently for the past five minutes.

"*sniffs * sorry Mogami-san, " Nyx apologized his nose still twitching a bit, " I never sneezed this much before..."

The pastry chef next to her just laughed and shook her head at the new employee.

"Its alright! Hahaha you know there's an old saying that when you sneeze someone is talking about you behind you back." Kyoko said smiling as Nyx let out his own laugh.

"I probably have an idea who's talking about me..." he replied and glanced at the clock. "oh its already past lunch...shoot would you mind if I took my break now? I promised a friend I'd take her out for lunch."

"Ooooo Valeth-san has a date!!" Kyoko giggled making the alien sweat and scratch the back of his head nervously, a habit he had picked up from Ranma.

"Uh I really wouldn't call it a date Mogami-san, its more like a friend's outing since she doesn't get out much..." Nyx tried to explain but Kyoko just continued to giggle.

"What ever you say Nyx-san!! have fun and don't forget I still have to show you how to decorate later!!" Kyoko called out as Nyx patted his flour covered hands on his apron before taking it off.

"Sure thing Mogami-san. I'll inform Tsuruga-san I'm going on my break." he added as he walked out of the kitchen and saw the owner working the cash register with another man in short silver hair and glasses.

"Oh and who might you be?" the man in the glasses asked as he rang up a slice of cake for the girl in front of him.

"He's our new personal repair man and part time working Yashiro-san. Meet Nyx Valeth." Ren replied patting Nyx on the back. "Kyoko-chan had a little mishap with one of the ovens and he fixed it surprisingly fast."

"Ah I see well welcome to the family of Dark Moon Delicacies." Yashiro said grinning.

"Its nice to be here. Oh Tsuruga-san I'm going to go get my friend and take her out for the afternoon for a bite to eat." Nyx said.

"Sure, why don't you bring her here, that way she could sample Kyoko-chan's new cake recipe." Ren said grinning, "she has been dying to get some subjects for her taste test."

"Sure..but why doesn't she just let you and the others taste her new cakes?" Nyx asked.

"She's afraid if it'll turn out bad that we won't say anything and just be polite about it." Yashiro replied laughing. "so she likes giving her new recipes to some of the customers and see their reactions."

Nyx smiled at that. He had only been her for a few hours but it was a very homely environment to work in.

"Sure, I'm sure my friend would love to try a new recipe she's a cook herself." Nyx said.

"Even better!" Ren said.

"But...are there going to be any seats left? Its rather crowded..." Nyx said looking around the cafe and he was right. All the tables and chairs looked like all of them were occupied but Yashiro waved his hand at Nyx's concern.

"Oh don't worry about that we can just add another one just for you and your friend." He replied.

".....she isn't a date you realize..." Nyx said raising an eyebrow while Yashiro whistled innocently as he worked the register. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer he just waved to Ren before heading out of the cafe to pick up Kasumi from the Tendo dojo.

'_Its not a date....I'm just taking Kasumi out because she needs something else to occupy her time that doesn't include household chores....'_ the alien thought to himself, '_besides it wouldn't be fair to Aria and Zachary....'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You work HERE Nyx-san!?" Kasumi exclaimed when she followed Nyx to the cafe he promised he would take her to this afternoon. Nyx just blinked owlishly back at the surprised Tendo daughter.

"Eh is it really that impressive I work here? I swear it was a stroke of luck..." Nyx replied.

"But Nyx-san this is one of the top cafe in the ward!! Its next to impossible to get a job here much less a unreserved seat!!" Kasumi stated.

"Wow, I guess I just got lucky?" Nyx said laughing nervously. Honestly he knew the place was popular by how many patrons came to the place and how fast the food was selling but he never expected it to be so high on the social scale here. "anyway the manager has allowed me to bring you here to sample one of the chef's new cakes."

Kasumi looked ecstatic at the thought of trying a new recipe. She smiled brightly as she followed Nyx inside the cafe and nodded towards Yashiro at the register as he walked over to him.

"Yashiro-san this is my friend Kasumi Tendo." Nyx introduced to the silver haired man.

"Its pleasant to meet you Tendo-san." Yashiro replied.

"Oh its a pleasure to be here! I've heard so many good things about this place!!" Kasumi said, "I never really got time to come here or even have enough to probably buy something here."

Yashiro grinned, "well I'm glad we you have a high opinion of us I hope you enjoy your break here. Nyx-san there's a table set up near the window for you. I'll go tell Kyoko-chan you're here with your friend."

Nyx nodded and thanked the man. "Alright, come on Kasumi-san I see the table Yashiro-san is talking about." he said as he weaved in an out of the tables of the other patrons and sat down at the table with Kasumi sitting in front of him. It was long before a happy Kyoko came out of the kitchen holding a tray with two pieces of cake on it.

"I hope you two enjoy this new recipe of mine! Its strawberry mousse cake with vanilla and strawberries between layers with blueberries and raspberries on top!" the bright eyed girl said as the placed the plates in front of them.

"Thank you so much Miss." Kasumi said grabbing her fork and cut a portion of the cake and bit into it. Immediately her eyes widened at how wonderful it tasted, the sweetness of the strawberries combined with the blueberries and raspberries. "its delicious!!"

Nyx watched her reaction and took a bite of his own piece and nodded. "This is very excellent Mogami-san you're a very good cook!"

Kyoko blushed embarrassed.

"Hehe thank you! I'm really really glad you liked it! Now I can talk to Sempai about adding it to the store!" she said. "enjoy you two!" Kyoko added before practically skipping happily back to the kitchen.

"She's a very nice girl Nyx-san and not only do I get to come here but I get to have some cake that no one has tried before! This is really really nice..." Kasumi said, "its been a while since I've had a little fun even for myself..." the eldest Tendo added quietly to herself.

But Nyx had heard it with his ears and looked at Kasumi frowning a bit.

"I know your family has needs and all but you don't need to devote all your time doing the household chores. I mean, does your father have a job he does?" Nyx asked.

"Not really, unless you count him being on the city council but not an actual paying job." Kasumi replied as she ate more of her cake.

"Why don't you talk to him and see if he can I don't know, sweep the patio or something and the panda man as well. They don't really do anything but play shogi, eat and drink. I'm sure they can take time out of their 'busy' schedule to do something." Nyx tried. Kasumi bit her lip.

She HAD been considering in asking her father to help around the house. With Nyx and Ranma joining the household things had gotten crowded and her work seemed to increase...well not that much since Nyx and occasionally Ranma helped her out. Nabiki was busy with her own things and Akane seemed to be in her own little world to help her.

"I'll...talk to my father when I get back and see if he can at least do the dishes and sweep before he plays shogi with Uncle Genma...." she said after a few minutes.

"See that's the spirit. I'm sure if he helps out you're sure to get more time yourself." Nyx said grinning at Kasumi who gave a small smile back in appreciating. The two had small talk throughout the time they had together before they finished and Nyx walked Kasumi back home before going back to the shop to finish his shift.

* * *

"And this is Street Fighter! One of the oldest games you could see in an arcade but its still fun nonetheless." Gwen said pointing to a machine with two characters fighting each other in a flurry of moves.

"Soooo I just mash the buttons and try to defeat the computer?" Ranma asked staring at the machine and its controls. Gwen sighed.

"Well just watch I may not be that good but at least better then Ben at this." Gwen said as she sat down an inserted a game token.

Ranma watched interested as chose to be a fighter in a ripped white training gi with a red band tied around his forehead. The pigtailed martial artist watched as Gwen started to move the character around battling a rather large looking sumo wrestler character, who really used his size against his appoints as his attacks were stronger then Gwen's character. It wasn't until Gwen pulled a combo that Ranma's eyes widened when he heard the computerized voice of the character shout out "Hadoken!" and watched as a blue sphere of energy shot out and knocked the sumo wrestler back killing the rest of his HP bar. Ranma watched glued to the screen as Gwen continued to beat the opponents until her character finally lost their hp bar and it was game over. When Gwen stood up she was surprised to see how close Ranma was to her.

"What was that move you kept using!? The blue energy attack one?" Ranma asked looking atGwen.

"That was one of the special moves that the character I chose had. Each character has a unique set of attacks." the red haired girl explained.

"Hey do you think I could try and pull off that move?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Uh sure its not that hard really you just need to remember the buttons and joystick movement, here's a game token for you to try Ranma." Gwen said as she was about to hand a token to Ranma but the martial artist shook his head with that grin still on his face.

She suddenly realized what her friend was talking about when he asked if he could 'pull off that move'.

"Ranma....you do know its probably impossible for you to try that...I mean its just a game! You don't even know how it applies in real life!!" Gwen exclaimed. "I mean sure it'd be interesting to actually pull if off but do you even know where to start!?

Ranma pouted at that and Gwen couldn't help but look as Ranma's expression looked liked a lost puppy begging to be taken home.

"Damn...maybe I can ask Nyx-niisan if he knows anything.." Ranma muttered.

"But I thought you said Nyx-san wasn't a martial artist, how would he know?" Gwen asked as Ranma had dropped the idea of trying to learn a video game's character's special move and decided to show Ranma a shooting game.

"Er yeah but he does all this research stuff so maybe he came across something?" Ranma replied laughing nervously, '_or maybe one of the aliens has an idea on how to get that kind of attack working...'_

"Well whatever you say. Okay now here we can both play!" Gwen said as she stood in front of another machine with two plastic guns.

"House of the Dead 2?"

"Its a game where you basically shoot zombies."

"....er...are you serious?"

"Its just a game Ranma," Gwen said inserted two game tokens in the slots, " besides maybe it could help you with accuracy or something in case you get ganged up on."

Ranma raised an amused eyebrow before he grabbed the plastic gun out of his hostler and watched the introduction to the game.

"But seriously....zombies?"

"You really need to get out more....really..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So did you have fun Ranma?" Gwen asked as they finally left the arcade. The martial artist couldn't help but grin as he nodded towards the American Girl.

"Yeah a lot of those games were interesting, especially those fighting games you showed me." Ranma replied. "hmmm I wonder if its possible...."

"Ranma you're seriously not thinking about trying to pull off moves you saw in a GAME?" Gwen asked a bit exasperated.

"Hey you never know unless you try ya know!" Ranma replied.

"Okay that's true but isn't there something with physics or chemistry involved?" the girl asked.

"I dunno, I'll ask Nyx-nissan he's smart enough for that kinda stuff."

"Yeah good luck with that, did he say where you were going to meet to train in the first place?" Gwen asked.

"Uh it's probably the same place it was yesterday so I don't have to worry about it." Ranma replied yawning. "speaking of training did you ever get to look for your books on different styles of martial arts?"

"Not really," Gwen responded back before laughing a bit, "as soon as I got back to the clinic I asked Grandpa if he could register me at the school. Hey do you think you can train me a bit?"

"Eeeh? I don't know Gwen-chan..."

"Hm? Is the great Ranma Saotome afraid he doesn't live up to his own self-proclaimed standards of being the best there is around?"

"What!? Of course I'm the best!!"

"Then why so hesitant Ranma-kun?"

"Oi I'm not afraid of anything!! Fine I'll train you just to prove you wrong!!!"

"Yay thank you Ranma!!"

".......you just tricked me just now didn't you?"

//_oh she got you GOOD brother, she played your ego like a violin expert....//_

_//shut it Ranko.....//_

_//I mean seriously even **I **saw you dive right into that one head first!!//_

//_NOT HELPING SIS//_

//_you made promise and Ranma Saotome doesn't break a promise right?//_

_//are you TRYING To be more irritating then usual today?//_

_//hehehe you just make it so easy niisan!!!//_

"Hahahaha sorry Ranma but yeah I kinda did..." Gwen said through her giggling.

Ranma facepalms as he gives the satisfied Gwen a weak glare. "fine....I'll train ya a promise is a promise. I'll have to talk to Nyx-niisan about it..."

"What DOES Nyx-san train you in anyway?" Gwen asked as they resumed walking towards the clinic where Gwen was staying.

"Eh...just things....more...uh...I guess you can say thinking power..." Ranma said.

"Basically making you study?" Gwen stated.

"Ehehehehe more or less..." Ranma replied.

The two continued their conversation as they neared the clinic all of a sudden Ranma thought he felt someone approaching them and grabbed Gwen's arm and yanked her back, just in time for a bonbori to hit the spot where she was just standing previously. Gwen's eyes widened at the crater that had appeared when the weapon had made contact with the cement. The two looked up and saw an angry Shampoo as she pointed her weapon at Gwen.

"Oh my god was that for ME!?!?" Gwen exclaimed paling.

Sure she had taken on some powerhouses when she was traveling with Ben and her grandfather but she had used her magic to help her out those times and her martial arts as well. But here she wasn't suppose to since the people here weren't use to that kind of stuff. She was now having second thoughts on that if the girl's fight from lunch was any indication of strangeness in the area.

"Shampoo what the heck are you doing!?" Ranma exclaimed still holding Gwen's arm, which made the purple haired amazon girl narrow her eyes even more as she glared at the red head. She raised her bonbori and pointed it at the surprised American girl.

"She obstacle for airen! Obstacles for removing!" Shampoo said and launched herself towards Gwen.

Once got over her initial surprise of the amazon attacking her, she her footing back she got into a defensive stance waiting for Shampoo to come at her. '_maybe if I mutter out the spell as I move neither of them will notice and just think its a technique...'_ she thought to herself, trying to quickly think of a spell that wasn't obvious.

But before she could really do anything, out of nowhere Ranma pulled her close and into his arms making Gwen blush furiously as she was held against the martial artist's body and leapt onto the wall just as Shampoo had gotten to where Gwen was.

"Trust me, its best if you DON'T fight her, come on we'll have to get away from her!" starts running along the fence with Gwen. Shampoo stares shocked before leaping off after them.

"Airen get back here with obstacle!!" the amazon shouted.

Ranma looks behind him and shakes his head "Don't need any more problems then what I already have..." he muttered as he moved to housetops and continued running for a bit before dropping down into an alley between some houses, pressing himself against the wall in the shadows with Gwen still in his arms let out a relieved sigh as he watched Shampoo run right above him.

"You alright Gwen-chan?" Ranma asked gently putting the girl on the ground.

"Ye-yeah but what was that all about?" Gwen asked blushing a bit at how close she was to the other boy how she felt strangely happy at how close she was to him in that short time.

Ranma sighed. "Urgh remember how I told you about what happened when I fought her in my girl form?"

"Uh huh she gave you the kiss of death was it?" Gwen said. "waitaminute, you mean to say if I had fought and possibly defeated her I'd be given that as well!?!?"

"And be hunted until the ends of the earth..." Ranma grimly added.

"She's SERIOUS about that!?" Gwen practically shouted as they walked out of the alley.

"Uh huh....so I'd try to avoid fighting her one on one if anything..." Ranma said as Gwen could only mutely nod.

"I know I asked for something more interesting to happen around here but I don't think being on a hit list of an amazon was part of it..." Gwen said putting a hand to her head.

"Welcome to my world Gwen-chan...." Ranma said dryly as they walked out of the alley and Gwen groaned.

"Can't I just get a nice card and leave?" she asked sarcastically making Ranma laugh.

"Sorry but once you get sucked in there's no turning back."

"You should have a warning sign on your back about third parties getting involved." Gwen muttered.

Ranma just shrugged helplessly as the turned around and headed back towards the clinic. Gwen kept looking around incase the amazon decided to come back making Ranma laugh.

"You realize I'd know when she's coming..."

"Uh huh just like how you avoided her bicycle kissing you at lunch today?" Gwen replied raising an eyebrow making Ranma turn red and sputter.

"Hey!! I was busy eating the bento Kasumi made for me!!" Ranma argued back.

"Uh huh keep telling yourself that Ranma I'm sure you'll believe it eventually." Gwen stated grinning at the martial artist as he muttered something under his breath. It was a quiet walk with Gwen occasionally teasing Ranma and just as they got close to the clinic once more a soft sound suddenly had Ranma stiff and frozen.

"Uh Ranma? Did Shampoo come back?" Gwen asked looking around.

But she didn't hear anything relating to the amazon but she did hear a cute mew near her feet and gasped at the adorable calico kitten rubbing against her legs. "oh look how adorable you are!!" she couldn't help but coo as she picked up the tiny thing and cuddled it. "Ranma isn't this the cutest thing you've ever...Ranma?"

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c EVIL THING!!!!" Ranma cried out leaping onto the wall and fall away from the kitten in Gwen's arms. Gwen looked at the adorable kitten mewling in her arms to the frighten martial artist on the wall eyes never leaving the kitten, staring at it as if it was going suddenly change into a demon and attack him.

"....Ranma are you afraid of cats?" Gwen asked slowly as she neared Ranma but that just made Ranma pale even more.

"G-g-g-g-g-get that thing AWAY from me!!!" he cried out. Gwen pouted and continued to hug the cat.

"But it has no mother and I can't just abandon it...ehehe sorry Ranma guess this is where we stop...but I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Gwen asked.

"I-I-I-I'm not!!! its just those thi-things that makes a difference!!" he stuttered and as the kitten let out another cute mew the hairs on Ranma's back seem to raise and he sprinted off towards the Tendo dojo.

"SORRYGWENCHANGOTTAGOSEENYXNIISANLATEROKAYBYE!!"

Gwen blinked at the trail of dust Ranma left before looking down at the kitten in her arms.

"Well that was different wasn't it? I wonder if Grandpa will let me keep you..."

"Mew!"

As Gwen walked into the clinic with her new companion, she didn't notice she was being watched until the bushes nearby moved and out popped a certain samurai's ninja spy.

"I must tell Master Kuno about this discover...." he said to himself before disappearing.

* * *

Ranma was breathing heavily when he got back to the Tendo dojo. "I...got away.....from the hellion..." he gasped out as he headed inside the Tendo household and was surprised when he saw Nyx-san helping Kasumi with dinner. "Uh Nyx-niisan?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Ranma if you waited for me but I helped out and ended up staying a bit longer at the bakery with Kasumi-san. We didn't know how late it was getting and we just started dinner now." Nyx said as he looked up from cutting some vegetables.

"Kyoko-san was very nice in giving us the rest of her cake for use to take home." Kasumi said happily. "I'm sure the others will love having some of her wonderful cake!"

"As long as no one gets the idea that they can get discounts if they find out I work there so please refrain from mentioning it Kasumi-san..." Nyx said knowing that Genma would try to do just that.

"Alright Nyx-san." the elder Tendo daughter said as she stirred the soup contents a bit more.

"Wait Nyx-niisan you have a job?" Ranma asked.

"Uh huh..." Nyx replied as he dumped the vegetables in the stew. "got it after I helped one of the employees fix their ovens. The manager offered me a job and I took it so now I can help Kasumi with expenses around here."

"Well that's good oh yeah I wanna talk to you later about our training." Ranma said scratching the back of his head nervously on how exactly he was going to say this. Nyx raises an eyebrow and looks at Ranma.

"Yes what about it?" he asked.

"Uh...think we can reschedule a bit I kinda got tricked to train Gwen-chan..." he said muttering the last part.

"You got tricked by Gwen-san....what she play your ego?" Nyx asked and when he was met with silence the alien couldn't help but snicker. "ahahaha alright we can have our training sessions every monday, Wednesday, friday. The rest you can spend for yourself or with Gwen-san..." the alien added sniggering making Ranma groan.

"What the hell is it with everyone thinking I'm dating her!?" He grumbled out as he stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs to the furo.

Dinner was interesting to say the least, Akane kept giving Ranma some nasty glares as the pigtailed boy did his best to ignore it as anything he said to her would more then likely be seen as an excuse for her to clobber him with her mallet. When dessert came, everyone was surprised that Kasumi brought out a beautiful looking cake.

"Kasumi-neechan where did you GET that!?" Akane asked eyes wide.

"Yeah sis and with what money as well?" Nabiki added seeing how intricate the cake was decorated.

"Kasumi is that why you disappeared this afternoon?" Soun asked as Kasumi nodded.

"Oh Nyx-san took me out to this wonderful place called Dark Moon Delicacies and one of the employees was very kind and let us try her new cake!" Kasumi replied smiling, "the reason two slices were missing was because she gave those two slices to Nyx-san and I."

"Wait you mean you and Nyx managed to get SEATS in one of the most popular cafe's in the ward?" Nabiki asked as she eyed the alien sipping his tea quietly. "how did you manage to pull that off?"

"Hmm? Oh I helped the employee a bit with some problems they had and she decided to reward me for helping her with her new recipe." Nyx replied breezily.

"Oi pops don't think you can steal the whole thing for yourself!!" Ranma glared eyeing the panda before stabbing his hand with his fork, "or steal MY piece!!"

"Uh huh hey sis think there's any way you can get me a reservation?" Nabiki asked looking at Kasumi.

Nyx coughed as he had been expecting this and looked at Kasumi as the elder Tendo shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nabiki-chan but I'm not that close with them to ask such a favor." she replied as she poured herself some more tea. "besides Nyx-san was lucky they were nice enough to give us seats today, it was really packed."

The middle Tendo daughter backed down seeing she wasn't going to get anything form her sister, but she did eye Nyx as he was sipping his tea and talking idly to Ranma.

_'He managed to get a table there in only one day during the rush time when it usually takes forever to even get into the place....'_ Nabiki thought to herself as she ate her slice of cake quietly to herself.

Once everyone had finished their cake and Kasumi kept put the rest in the fridge the family separated to their own thing before eventually they all headed to bed to sleep...well most of them slept. Ranma never got around to ask Nyx about an alien that could help him with his idea from earlier so he decided Vale was the next best thing...that and getting back at a certain 'sister' of his for the teasing he endured form her all day. To say the least Ranma slept with a large smirk on his face that night...

Kasumi had come down stairs because she was having a rather difficult time sleeping. Usually she could fall asleep easily but tonight was difficult for some strange reason.

"Maybe some warm tea or milk will help me..." she said quietly to herself as she slipped on her robe to keep warm and her slippers before she exited her room. As she was coming down the stairs she thought she heard noises outside. Tip toeing as quietly as she could she peeked her head out from the corner of the stairs and saw the sliding doors to the backyard opened. Curiosity getting the better of her she moved closer but when she was close enough she covered her mouth to muffle a gasp. There in front of her a silhouette of someone stood there, but not just anyone, what made her gasp was she saw wings come out from the person's back and then suddenly took off into the night.

"An Angel?

Nyx on the other hand was tossing and turning in his bed, growling as he couldn't settle comfortably in one position before his back started to irritate him badly that he had to keep moving! Finally he couldn't take it anymore and sat up scowling as he tossed the blankets off of him and walked out of the room angrily and muttering under his breath. Heading down the stairs he looked around making sure no one was in the kitchen for a midnight snack or training. Seeing that no one was around he slipped into the backyard after sliding the doors opened, where the took a deep breath and brought out his wings that had been irritating him. He stretched his wings as much as he could letting a relieved sigh as his back had finally stopped itching.

"Well...it has been a while since I last stretched these guys out..." he mumbled to himself before clicking the clip in his ear, shedding his human disguise in the darkness of the night and flapping his wings and taking off. He never noticed a certain elder Tendo daughter behind him....

The Next Morning Kasumi moved around in a bit of a dazed still in shock what she had seen last night, but was humming happily.

_'I can't believe I saw an angel last night....it must be luck...'_ she thought to herself as she continued cooking.

"Uh Kasumi-san? Is everything alright?" Nyx asked walking into the kitchen the next morning yawning a bit. He had stayed out longer then he needed to but he supposed it was worth it flying freely for even a little while.

"Oh Nyx-san something wonderful had happened last night!" Kasumi giggled she finished up cooking and handed a few plates to the bewildered alien.

"Eh? What was it Kasumi-san? "he asked but the elder Tendo girl just shook her head still with the smile on her face. Giving the girl an odd stare he shrugged and walked out of the kitchen with the plates and set them on the table. It wasn't long before the other members of the family arrived downstairs and sat down to enjoy the breakfast. Nyx wasn't the only one who had taken noticed of Kasumi's happy demeanor.

"Hey sis what happened last night? Did you have a good dream? "Nabiki asked drinking her coffee and checking the stocks in the paper.

"Oh my, it might've been a dream but I don't think it was." Kasumi replied.

"Exactly what was it then Kasumi?" Akane asked looking at her sister curiously.

"Welll it was late last night and I was having trouble sleeping which was odd, so I decided to head downstairs for some tea or warm milk to help me sleep. " she replied.

When Nyx heard this he could help but sweat a bit.

'_oh for the love of the goddesses please don't let her be saying what I THINK she's going to say....!' _he thought to himself.

"Uh huh and then?" Nabiki asked putting down the stocks portion of the newspaper wondering what it was that made her sister so happy.

"Well I was about to head into the kitchen and make my drink when I saw the doors to the backyard opened so I quietly made my way there and under the moonlight I saw it...." she said sighing dreamily.

"and what is it?"

"An angel~"

"**Are you serious!?**"

"*coughsputterschokes *"

"Nyx-niisan!?!? Why are you choking!?!"

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Are you SURE it wasn't a dream sis?"

"Yes I'm positive I even pinched myself to see if I was really awake and I WAS!" Kasumi defended before smiling happily, "he had such magnificent wings..."

"Ahahah that's really nice Kasumi-san...." Ranma said as he continued to hit Nyx's back as he had choked on his tea form the elder Tendo girl's announcement. Ranma was wondering why Nyx looked especially pale yet he was blushing like he was embarrassed. "You alright now Nyx-niisan?"

Unfortunately Nyx didn't hear it the only thing running through is head was...

_'Oh goddesses she DID see me last night!!'_

_

* * *

_

Azure: *grins* whelp there ya have chapter six of Visiting Aliens! anyway like I said ealier I'm going to try and have more Ranma events in but not sure which one's I'll use really *shrugs* heres a list of events that seemed interesting enough. Oh and the nekoken is definitly going to make an appearance next chapter. I don't know the exact titles or episodes so I'm just naming them by what they're based on.

Ice-skating Arc  
Cat-tongue arch  
Kodachi competition arch  
Moxiboxion point arc/(Hiryu shouten ha)  
Hinako  
Dragon Whisker  
Pantyhose Taro  
moko takahashi/shi shi hokudan learning

So really those and any other ideas you may have. That's about it thanks for reading a please leave a review!! Comments and Suggestions appreciated!


	7. Trouble with Secrets

**Azure:** **The first thing I'd like to say is I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I had put this story on a semi-hiatus status due to several things happening in real life that I needed to get through, family school and other big decisions. Mostly the last two though, I had to make a big choice about my school so that's one of the bigger reasons. Anyway I still hope that people will still enjoy my story even after so long, suggestions and reviews are welcomed for any ideas or improvements so thank you for being extremely patient with me.**

**I realized that I had been focusing more on Ranma when I needed some time for Ben, as much fun as Ranma and Gwen are this chapter is focused on the other people in the story that needed some time in the spotlight…**

* * *

_/Hey Ranma! Ranma!/ _Ranko shouted from inside Ranma's head while the pig tailed martial artist was trying to help Nyx breath normally.

/What is it Ranko? Kind of in the middle of something here/ Ranma replied rubbing Nyx's back.

/_Just bring Nyx upstairs and separate from me please!/ _Ranko replied.

/What! Are you crazy we're still inside the Tendo household and you know how the tomboy and Nabiki don't knock when they come into the room!/ Ranma shouted.

/_Come on please!/_

/Oh fine, but this better be good…/ Ranma muttered before turning to Nyx. "Nyx-niisan are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah…I was just surprised by what Kasumi-san had seen last night." He replied weakly.

"Right…anyway can you come with me upstairs? I just remembered I had some problems with the homework from school and wanted to get some help on it before I leave." He replied.

"I'm surprised you could handle the school work with how you've been traveling your whole life." Nabiki commented as Ranma sent her a glare as he stood up with Nyx and just headed back to their room.

"Nabiki! That was an unnecessary comment." Kasumi said frowning at the middle Tendo girl who just shrugged.

"What I'm surprised he hasn't failed any tests with Genma as his dad." She replied, "how has he been doing in your class little sister?"

Akane just stabbed her food a bit.

"He's….actually pretty good in class…even though he's barely awake he can still pass…" she groused out.

"Uh huh interesting, it must be due to Nyxeus traveling with you Saotome…" Soun said as he drank his morning coffee as Genma mumbled something about pesky nobodies before he ate his food and stole some food off of Ranma's unattended plate.

"Okay so what's this about because I know we did your homework together." Nyx said as he folded his arms.

"Yeah Ranko wanted to ask you something. Give me a minute." Ranma replied as he activated his omnitrix but was suddenly splashed with a water bottle Nyx had, making Ranko sputter when she took Ranma's place.

* * *

"Nyx-niisan! What was that for Ranma was going use the omnitrix!" Ranko nearly shouted.

"You do know that Akane and Nabiki haven't heard of a thing called 'privacy' best thing to do was just activate your curse." Nyx replied, "so what was this thing you wanted to ask me Ranko."

"Oh yeah! Do you think I can explore Nerima by myself?" she asked, "like not in Ranma's head but as myself? Please! I've been so BORED and as much as I like talking to Vale, Kaze and the other aliens I wanna have a day or so to myself!"

_/Hey I'll for that! I can go for a day without transforming!/_ Ranma said from Ranko's head.

Nyx frowned as he rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure, I'm sure Ranma probably said something about not transforming but you two do know the only way we can separate you is through the kagami-sei alien's with those animal features."

"Come **on** Nyx-niisan you can't say you don't have a piece of technology to help!" Ranko said practically whining.

"Alright, alright I do actually have something I saw when I was studying some technology from this one alien species." Nyx replied as he grabbed his bag and rummaged through it as Ranko grinned and dialed on the omnitrix for the twin aliens and in a flash of green Ranma and Ranko were standing next to each other.

"Yes! Finally I get a day for myself without having to listen to Ranma's teacher's drone on!" she said happily.

"Hey waitaminute that means she doesn't have to go to school!" Ranma said glowering at the giggling Ranko.

"Hey the only Saotome registered at the school is a Ranma Saotome, not Ranko." Ranko replied bouncing on her heels.

"Ah..here we go Nyx said as he stood up and held up two blank faced masks with square sockets for the eyes and mouth. "now these will give the both of you normal human looks so no one will see your dragon or ca-..er…animal features." The alien explained changing what he was going to say when he saw Ranma twitch at a familiar name before he handed the items to Ranma and Ranko.

"These are safe right? They won't blow up in our faces." Ranma asked looking over the item.

"You really need to have more faith in my works." Nyx stated, his eye twitching.

Ranko immediately put the mask on and in an instant her cat ears and tails were gone but she still had her kimono outfit on.

"I wonder why I still have the same clothes on?" she wondered looking at her outfit.

"Well because one, I never thought I'd be using it like this and I didn't plant any women clothing in and it just adjusts itself to what you usual wear." Nyx explained as Ranma put his mask on and he was in his Chinese silk top and usual outfit.

"Hey this is great, I look normal and there's no chance of me changing into Ranko." Ranma said smirking.

"About that…you should be careful Ranma." Nyx said seriously.

"huh why?" Ranma asked before Ranko rolled her eyes as she took off her mask and asked Nyx to adjust it to an outfit so she could blend in better.

"Because dummy don't you think it'll be a LITTLE strange that all of a sudden you're splashed with water and you don't change? Especially if Genma and Nabiki found out." Ranko replied as Nyx handed back her mask and she put it on, making Ranma stare at the outfit she was wearing.

"Well at least it isn't the kimono." Ranma said chuckling as Ranko grumbled, "and I'll be careful to try and avoid getting splashed though that's going to be hard considering what a water magnet I tend to be…"

Apparently the only other girl outfit that Nyx had seen was Shampoo's Chinese outfits the only difference was it was a dark red that matched her hair rather then the lavender of Shampoo's.

"Well just try to avoid bodies of water then, now I believe its time to go." Nyx said standing up as he grabbed his uniform for the bakery while Ranko headed for the window.

"I'll see you guys later then!" Ranko said grinning but stopped when Nyx managed to grab her arm and put around her neck a small pouch. Ranko looked at Nyx questionable wondering what the pouch was for.

"You might need this Ranko, it's a bit of spending money." Nyx said grinning. Ranko quickly smiled back and hugged him before leaping out of the window down to the side of the house before scaling the wall and running on it into town.

"I hope she doesn't get into trouble…" Ranma sighed as they headed downstairs.

"She's your female half which means she probably still attracts as much chaos as you do." Nyx replied snickering while Ranme groaned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

"This feels so awesome!" Ranko cried out gleefully as she enjoyed feeling the wind through her hair for the first time in a while.

She had vague memories before she had fallen into the pool but the images were blurry. All she could remember was darkness, at least until Ranma had fallen into the pool. She stopped and just stood on the wall as she close her eyes relaxing.

'_I really owe Ranma a lot for bringing me to life in a way…'_ she thought to herself as she smiled wistfully, _'I gained two brothers and a bunch of new friends in aliens…'_

_/You sure did sweetie./ _ a gently voice said in Ranko's head making her eyes widen.

/Kazehime? Is that you? But shouldn't you be with niisan?/ Ranko asked as Kazehime's soft laughter rang through her head.

/_Ranko-chan, why would I be with Ranma when I'm a female alien? Like what Nyxeus said, you carry all the female aliens meaning you can transform into us if needed./_ the harpy alien replied, /_the only reason I'm able to communicate to you is because I'm the only one you've had contact with./_

_/_Oh I see so basically the omnitrix between me and Ranma can be split into two without consequences?/Ranko asked.

_/Yes, even though it was a side effect due to the curse Ranma has along with the alien species it's actually quite stable./_ Kazehime replied.

/Interesting, I'll have to tell Nyx-niisan about this later but right now…Oooo an arcade!/Ranko said happily as she ran inside.

She quickly exchanged some of the money for tokens and practically dashed off to the fighting games. Sitting down at one of the stations she entered her token and picked her fighter and was soon enjoying blasting through the game. It wasn't until later another player challenged her.

"Hmm maybe this one will be a better fighter then the computer." She said to herself.

After a few rounds and meshing buttons until they were almost broken, Ranko finally came out victorious against the opponent and threw her arms in the air.

"Yes! Take that!" she said gleefully.

"Aw man I thought for sure I had them!" a voice across from her said.

Standing up she walked around the row of console games and saw a brown haired boy grumbling looking at his screen that said he lost.

"You were the other player?" Ranko asked making the guy turn his head towards her and nod.

"Yeah I thought I had you there." He sighed as he stood up.

"Well you almost did but I pulled out of that quickly. I'm Ranko. What's your name?"

"I'm Ben Tenneyson." He replied smiling as well as he stood up and walked closer to her.

Before any more conversation could take place there was a beeping from Ben's omnitrix as well as Ranko's, only because of her disguise it was hidden. Ben quickly covered his omnitrix and looked around if anyone heard it. But thanks to the loud games being played it was drowned out, the only problem is it wouldn't stop like last time and was flashing.

**::Alien form detected…shall we attempt to scan?:: **a mechanical voice emitted from the device making Ben's eyes widen and look at Ranko who was cursing.

'_Dammit! There goes my fun!'_ she thought to herself as she quickly grabbed Ben's wrist and hauled him out of the arcade and down the street.

Ben was having trouble keeping up as they ran for a while before she stopped at the park and behind a few trees so they could speak privately.

"Are you really an alien? You look normal to me…" Ben said eyeing Ranko.

"Well…sort of…" Ranko said laughing nervously not quite sure what to do in this situation, it didn't help that Ben's omnitrix was still flashing and beeping. The American boy grumbled as he messed with the dial trying to get it to stop making noises.

"Why won't this thing shut up?" he grumbled, "and what kind of alien are you anyway?"

"I guess there's no hiding it but you have to promise you won't tell ANYONE okay?" Ranko said seriously.

"Depends…you're not planning to cause any problems around here?" Ben asked.

At that Ranko couldn't help but laugh.

"Ben, if anything happens it its just because its attracted to the chaos around here." She said as she placed her hand on her face and then took off the mask.

Ben let out a cry of surprise as he pretty much saw the girl remove her face and he saw the girl's unusual features. But what really caught his eye was the omnitrix in the center of the belt around Ranko's waist.

"Hold on a minute! Why do **you have **omnitrix its suppose to be unique! Is that why my omnitrix is making all those noises? You're not working under Vilgax are you? If you are I'm not going to let you have the omnitix! " Ben shot at her as he backed away from her just in case.

"Uh let's see, no I'm not working under squid face, I wouldn't want nor am after your omnitrix, I think you're right about the noises from your omnitrix is making because of mine and well…why I have an omnitrix is a bit of a long story." Ranko replied folding her arms.

"Do you think I can scan you?" Ben asked.

"I…wouldn't do that unless you want to change into a girl…" Ranko replied dryly as Ben's eyes widen.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Yeaah see I have a 'brother' and the thing is I have half an omnitrix…my omnitrix holds all female aliens while my brother holds all the male aliens." She explained.

"….how in the world did that happen?" Ben asked with a shocked expression on his face as Ranko shrugged.

"Dunno but that's just what happened, and I'm not going to bite you or anything." Ranko said, "so you can stop backing away from me."

"R-right…sorry…" Ben said sheepishly as he walked back to Ranko and let out a sigh of relief when the beeping finally stopped. The two sat down under a large tree in an awkward silence, both not really sure what to do now.

"So what kind of aliens can you turn into?" Ben asked.

"Actually I don't know, I only know I can turn into a harpy like alien." She replied shrugging, "what about you?"

"Uhm lets see, 15 if I counted them right." Ben replied. Ranko looked impressed.

"That's pretty cool are you any good fighting in them?"

"I'm decent for someone not having any formal training I guess." Ben replied shrugging.

He got curious as he looked at Ranko's twitching cat ears on the top of her head and reached up towards her head and started scratching them. He couldn't help but laugh when Ranko started to purr like an actual cat before she realized what she was doing and quickly moved away from Ben, her face burning.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed covering her ears with her hands.

"I'm sorry I just got curious about them and wondered if you were just like any other cat." He replied.

"Yeah well now you know." Ranko retorted pouting, "so anyway what kind of stuff have you used your omnitrix for?"

Ben grinned at her as he started telling her all about the adventures he, his cousin and Grandpa Max had gone through for nearly the whole summer. All the while Ranko was paying attention, fascinated with all the things and people he had ran into.

"Wow…and I thought my brother was a chaos magnet, you just run into one weird person after another since you got that thing on haven't you?" Ranko said standing up and stretching, with Ben doing the same.

"Yeah but I'm not complaining, its never been a dull moment." He replied grinning as Ranko smiled and put on her mask, making her look normal.

"So why are you in Japan then?" Ranko asked.

"Well there's only so much 'weirdness' we can take and having to take of fight after fight after fight…Grandpa Max thought it would be good to take a vacation from a vacation.' Ben said.

"That makes sense, does your Grandpa have family here?"

"He's staying with an old plumber friend, Dr. Tofu."

"Ah I see…hey Ben?"

"Yeah Ranko?"

"Can you not tell your grandpa and cousin about this omnitrix please?" Ranko asked seriously, "its because well…my other 'brother' is the one who made it and he's kinda hiding from Vilgax"

"You don't have to worry about that, I promise I won't tell." Ben replied, making Ranko smile at him.

"Thanks…hey why don't we walk and talk, I'm interested in the people you ran into, especially this Kevin character. When was the last time you saw him?" she asked.

At that Ben got a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a painful subject…" she said.

"No it's alright, I haven't thought about him for awhile ever since I trapped him in the Null Void." He replied sighing.

"What's a Null Void?" Ranko asked.

"Its basically a jail the plumbers use for aliens they capture, the only thing is its in another dimension." Ben replied.

"Why did you trap him in there in the first place Ben?" Ranko asked as they walked down the street.

"Its because he wanted to kill me." Ben replied.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Ranko asked surprised.

"Not really, I kinda accidentally turned him into a mish-mash of my alien forms. He can absorb things into himself." Ben replied, making Ranko wince.

"I'm sure you tried to apologize to him…did you even talk to him?" she asked.

"I've tried that…every single time I've tried talking some sense to him, when we kept running into each other, when we framed me for all these crimes, the battle tournament in space even in the null void where he helped Vilgax take the omnitrix away from me!" Ben ranted.

"and not once he listens? What happened when you first met?" Ranko questioned.

"He…was a friend when we first me showed me around the town without Grandpa Max or Gwen around either, but then I found out he just wanted my omnitrix for its power…" Ben said, "I got away but he absorbed some energy and that was what got him to 'transform'."

"But then its his fault for absorbing the energy in the first place." Ranko said.

"I know that but…it still hurts that he betrayed me like that so easily no matter what I said he wouldn't listen." Ben replied.

"He was your first real friend wasn't he?" Ranko asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah…I never was popular at my school and it didn't help I always got picked on. So having Kevin as my first real friend made me so happy." Ben stated.

"Who knows…maybe you'll see him again Ben." Ranko said as they stopped at a convince store to grab some snacks.

"I don't know Ranko…you can't just _**leave**_ the null void…" Ben said. "Its meant to keep things in, not let things out."

"Well was Vilgax in there at one point?" Ranko asked making Ben stop and look at her.

"Yeah actually, he was suppose to be trapped there but when I was 10 he somehow escaped and attacked my home…" Ben said.

"So that means it is possible to get out and maybe he'll be out and you can try again to make him your friend again." Ranko said.

"If he doesn't kill me on sight first." Ben replied sarcastically.

"Oh stop being so pessimistic and just try thinking of the good things." Ranko said, "besides you never know you might have feelings besides wanting to be friends…" the girl added teasing making Ben choke on his snack and look at Ranko, his face blazing.

"It's not like that!" Ben exclaimed, "I just want him to go back being my friend that's it!" but it was hard to believe him with his face that shade of red.

"Uh huh sure that blush of yours is telling me everything I need to know about you and your dear Kevin." Ranko replied laughing as she ran ahead of Ben who chased her.

"I don't have feelings for him like that! I don't!"

"Tell me that when your face isn't imitating a tomato! Then maybe I'll believe you!" Ranko shouted back grinning.

Despite the light arguing both of them were having fun running down the street chasing the other.

For Ben it was having someone here he could talk to, especially with his concerns about Kevin but still able to enjoy his stay in Japan and not be bored like he had been yesterday. For Ranko it was meeting Ben and having fun with him to spend time with…and for her to enjoy life once more since 'dying' in the spring a thousand years ago, it was fun feeling the earth and everything again.

Unfortunately their fun was going to be interrupted by a certain squid like alien and the aftermath would be the last of their problems.

* * *

"Sir, we finally triangulated the area where the omnitrix may most likely to be located." One of the robot soldiers stated from one of the many computer consoles.

"Its about time, send some droids in there immediately, I want the omnitrix in my possession soon…" Vilgax growled out.

"Yes sir!"

"Maybe if I'm lucky they'll find that blasted Nyxeus and drag him back as well…." Vilgax muttered under his breath as he sat on his throne watching the screen for any activity.

The robot typed in a few commands in the console and several droids were leaving the ship and heading for their destination…the Nerima district….

* * *

By this time Ranko and Ben had stopped running and were just walking together down the street and Ben's stomach had growled.

"Wow I didn't even think of what time it was…" Ben said as he looked sheepishly at Ranko.

"Same here now where should we go eat?" Ranko mumbled tapping her chin trying to think of something to eat.

"As long as its not sushi…I had enough of that yesterday." Ben replied groaning as her rubbed his stomach.

"Okay so Sushi is out…hmm…" Ranko thought but before she could come up with something out of nowhere surprised her when a red laser blast nearly hit her.

"What the hell!" Ranko exclaimed as she turned around to see what had blasted her and her eyes widen when several robot droids came down firing more lasers, making Ranko and Ben dance out of the way.

"Those are Vilgax's robots!" Ben said quickly activating his omnitrix.

"Oh great that just means ugly found us…" Ranko growled as she removed her mask and summoned her staff.

There was a flash of green light and a small green lizard like creature that was standing next to her was no taller then her knees.

"What is that suppose to be?" Ranko asked raising an eyebrow, the lizard creature smirked.

"Just watch!" he replied and four adhesive tongues shout out of his mouth and grabbed onto one of the droids and ate it before spitting it back up only as a blast that destroyed another droid.

"That's…one useful alien there…" Ranko said as she back flipped out of the way and summoned a flurry of thick icicles piercing through two droids and making them explode.

"This shouldn't take long between the two of us…" Ben said smirking.

Ranko just grinned back as she jumped up on top of one and stabbed her staff in one as she blasted another one away with water and leapt off the droid as Ben finished it off by eating it and using it as ammo once again.

"We just have to keep them here so that they don't go into where the school and other places are…" Ranko said as she created a water shield to block the lasers before sending the droid back with the current of water.

"Yeah last thing we need is for someone to get involved and…behind you!" Ranko shouted blasting shards of icicles behind Ben just as a droid was about to try and slice Ben in two.

"Thanks Ranko!" Ben said as he swallowed a laser from another droid and shooting it back at him.

As the two were taking care of the robots before they had entered the more populated area of Nermia, neither of them noticed a certain bi-speckled amazon male standing on top of the building watching the fight.

* * *

He was coming back from a delivery he had heard some noises that weren't usually heard in the district. Curious on what was going on he quickly made his way to the area and his eyes widened when he saw Ranko and a young boy standing next to each other as some strange things surrounded them. What had him staring though was the rather unusual outfit Ranma was wearing in his girl form.

'_I never took Saotome to actually wear girl clothing when he's in the form or be one to carry around a weapon.'_ Mousse thought to himself.

Mousse found himself in for another shock when he saw the boy next to Ranma suddenly disappear in a flash of green light and in its place was some sort of creature. From then the near-sighted Amazon boy could only just stare at what the two were doing to take care of the surrounding enemy. He watched as the smaller green creature pretty much ate his enemy and then threw it back at them, he did the same with the lasers. But what really got him staring was how fluidly Ranma was controlling and summoning water with that staff in her hands and then turning it into ice in a split second. There was no need for him to help Ranma, not like he wanted to anyway but he needed to report this to the elder.

'_Whatever you're hiding Saotome Ranma, we will find out…'_ Mousse thought as he made his way to Colonge.

* * *

Once the last droid was destroyed Upchuck ate all the scrap metal and then swallowed it instead of using it as a weapon destroying any evidence that there was a fight here.

"Well…besides the scorch marks hopefully no one questions what happened." Ranko said as she dissipated her staff into water as she put her mask back on.

"Yeah…. hopefully now what are we going to do about lunch?" Ben asked making Ranko stare at him.

"What is it with guys and thinking with their stomachs?" Ranko asked exasperated, "come on let's see if we can find some where to have lunch."

* * *

"OW! You mummy I wasn't seeing things!" Mousse said glowering at the shriveled up old gnome standing on top of a cane that was three times her height, "I am telling I saw Saotome Ranma manipulate water and some weird guy next to her…him….IT changed form!"

"Mr. Part-time worker may need stronger glasses." Cologne said rolling her eyes, "what you're suggestion impossible."

"Gah! It was not and Ranma didn't even GET splashed and you know that victims of the pools are water magnets." Mousse tried again but just got hit hard in the head again, making him fall to the floor so he ended up looking at Cologne from the floor.

"Mr. Part-time worker should get back to making ramen lunch rush is going to be coming soon I don't need to hear your nonsense." Cologne huffed as Mousse grumbled and stood up rubbing his head and headed to the kitchen. Just as he was about to enter the kitchen the door opened and Cologne turned to great the potential costumers.

"Welcome to the cat café how may I help-? "Cologne asked but stopped when she saw a brown-haired teenaged boy and a familiar red head girl who suddenly paled.

"Son-in-law this is a surprise." Cologne said making the brown haired boy blinked.

"Why…is the talking gnome calling you a guy Ranko?" he asked only to get clonked on his head.

"Respect your elders young one." Cologne stated firmly.

"Ow that hurt!" Ben groaned rubbing his head.

But before Ranko could try and fix this Mousse stormed right up next to Cologne and pointed a finger at the two.

"See elder! I was not seeing things this is Ranma that I saw fighting those strange things and that's the kid that changed into that creature.

"Oh crud…" Ben said staring at the two suddenly wishing he hadn't wanted to try Ramen.

"Nyx-niisan is gonna murder me…." Ranko added facepalming.

"It seems we're going to have a very interesting lunch…" Cologne said rubbing her chin making the two teens in front of her sweat as one similar thought passed through their heads.

'_Why me?'_


End file.
